Puede pasar un día cualquiera
by Ddai
Summary: AU Humano. Marianne/Bog Dawn/Sunny. Todo lo que Marianne quería era comenzar de nuevo, lejos de su ex-novio y tener una vida tranquila sin un romance estúpido. Todo lo que Bog quería era tener una vida tranquila, dedicarse a su carrera sin la interferencia de su madre y lejos del estúpido romance. Un día cualquiera sus vidas colisionaron otra vez. Nunca sabes que pasará en 24 horas
1. Chapter 1

Nuevamente por aquí-subiendo fics claro-

Renuncia. Nada de esto me pertenece, la película es de sus respectivos creadores y creo que Lucas Film (aunque la vendió, tengo entendido) Esto es sin fines de lucro, no, no gana con esto.

Pareja Marianne/Bog (obviamente) Dawn/Sunny, además de algunas que salgan por ahí.

AU Humanos. La historia se desarrollaba mejor así que en su mismo universo (al menos en mi cabeza)

Creo que es el primer fic en español de Strange Magic (YES) y espero poder hallar más pronto-en algún momento espero- y no hubo exactamente una inspiración aquí, solo me senté y comencé a escribir. Me gustaría que todas las veces sean así. Se suponía que sería un one-shoot, pero no, jamás es tan fácil cuando uno quiere, por lo que habrá unos capítulos más, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Puede pasar un día cualquiera

Parte I

Marianne no era una mujer feliz, al menos según desde la perspectiva de Dawn. La joven y dulce Dawn había visto a su hermana enamorarse del chico más perfecto del mundo, al menos en lo que pensaban era perfección, guapo, galante y de cabello sedoso, tal vez demasiado sedoso para un chico ahora que lo pensaba, todo parecía maravilloso hasta el momento en que su hermana lo halló con otra, una de las secretarias de su padre por cierto, justo una semana después de haberle propuesto matrimonio…

Su padre insistió que fue un grave malentendido, según Roland el ahora ex prometido, le explicó y luego se reanudó su compromiso, sin preguntarle a la novia y fue cuando las cosas se pusieron peor.

Dawn suspiró por milésima vez, ya había pasado poco más de un año desde aquel fatídico día, en alocado acto de rebeldía Marianne había salido de su casa para no volver, hacía más o menos seis meses, se había conseguido un pequeño apartamento en el mismo edificio que Sunny, el jardinero de su padre, también había conseguido empleo gracias a él también, nada muy impresionante, era asistente de un pequeño despacho y todo lo que tenía que hacer era entregar los paquetes y llevar documentos. El sueldo era poco pero su hermana estaba orgullosa de decir que estaba saliendo adelante ella sola, no tenía nada que ver con su carrera pero eso poco importaba, ese rubio estúpido también había arruinado eso, ya no quería saber nada de administraciones ni farmacéuticas.

La alarma estaba sonando y era hora de que la mayor se levantara de un salto para salir corriendo a su trabajo, para el cual aún tenía que viajar una hora en transporte público, la menor había ido de visita y a llevarle algo de comida. Suspiró una vez más, entendía porque lo hacía pero aun así estaba segura de que ese ritmo de vida no era sano para su hermana.

Ese día, Marianne, tenía más ganas que nunca de matar a alguien, su hermana menor se coló en su departamento, pequeño ruinoso y todo lo malo que quieran pero era suyo y punto. Le llevó unos panecillos y chocolate caliente, lástima que no fue el café, además de recordarle que pronto sería el cumpleaños de su padre, como si no estuviera aun enfadad con él y tuvo el descaro de acompañarla todo el maldito viaje hasta su trabajo. ¿Qué motivos podría tener? Sea lo que sea no tenía nada que ver con ella. Vagar con Sunny por ahí solo para conocer chicos era banal y estúpido. Su vida estaba del asco y el proceso de salir del fondo era lento y pesado pero ella sería quien sonriera al último. Al llegar la noche estaría maldiciendo a todo lo habido y por haber solo que a las ocho de la mañana ella todavía no lo sabía.

Llegaron con diez minutos de ventaja, el lugar ya estaba abierto y un par de los abogados ya estaban en el lugar. Dawn se distrajo momentáneamente al ver una alta y desgarbada figura pasar, estaba segura de que lo conocía de algún lado…

— ¿No es…? — no pudo evitar la pregunta ni la sonrisa, ya habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que lo vio, ella tenía como trece años y lo recordaba como un sueño lejano.

— ¿Qué? —Marianne estaba ocupada leyendo ya sus primeras entregas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habla su hermana menor — Ay no, no, no, no. Dawn no puedes, no debes — si había lago peor que tener que llevarla consigo una hora en el transporte público mientras cantaba la canción de los elefantes con ese estúpido gesto era verla mirar a ese tipo con esa mirada soñadora — No puedes hablarle ¡Dawn no! — no podía gritar ahí, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo en ese preciso momento y toda la culpa era de _él_ — ¡No puedes hablarle aquí! — dijo entre dientes — Me despedirán si lo haces — eso pareció retenerla un poco — Por favor Dawn — era mezquino pero no la dejaría hablarle, por sus propios motivos egoístas, él no iba a arruinar el ánimo alegre de sus hermanita con su horrible carácter.

— Bogkin Forest — ella parecía estar de regreso en su nube rosa.

— Dawn, no es Bogking, su apellido es King-Forest — ella dijo en un tono de burla cariñoso, recordaba haber corregido a su hermana menor muchas veces años atrás.

— ¿Entonces porque lo llamaban así? — dijo en un ligero puchero adorable, debería ser imposible para alguien de esa edad.

— Apodo de Bully, Dawn — canturreó con burla de nuevo, siguiendo con su clasificación de trabajo, estaba a un minuto de empezar.

— ¿Y cómo se llama él? — ella sonrió dulcemente y agitó una mano silenciosamente pero con entusiasmo ante la aterrorizada mirada de la hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué estas…? —miró al frente para ver la mirada desconcertada que el alto sujeto le estaba dando a su hermana, él parecía verdaderamente confundido al menos hasta que la miró a ella y frunció el ceño, las puertas del elevador se cerraron en ese momento — ¿Estás loca? — la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente — Tendré suerte si no me despiden — dijo apretando los dientes para no gritar.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no hice nada malo, solo lo estaba saludando — la menor dijo en un susurro lastimero, sintiéndose culpable desde ya por lo que podía pasarle a su hermana.

— Nadie, de verdad nadie, habla con él sin motivo Dawn — le dijo ya habiéndola soltado — Incluso su correo es entregado a él por su asistente personal, nadie, te lo repito, habla con él solo porque sí o se enfada y le grita a todo el que esté cerca — ahora miraba a su hermana menor a los ojos.

— No te ha gritado a ti ¿O sí? — ella preguntó escéptica.

— Si lo hubiese hecho te aseguro que le faltaría al menos un diente —dijo agitando su puño ligeramente para hacer más énfasis en ello, además de que lógicamente ya no estaría trabajando ahí, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Y cómo es que puede hacer eso sin que nadie lo detenga? — ahora estaba sonriendo soñadoramente de nuevo, ella parecía pensar qué un tipo como él gritando a todos era atractivo.

— ¿Tal vez porque su padre es un socio mayor del Bufete? — había vuelto una vez más a sus entregas, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para comenzar su día.

— Ohh y parece que sabes mucho sobre él, Marianne — ella cantó sus últimas palabras con ciertas intenciones — ¿Algo que quieras decirme? — recordaba que no era la única que había tenido un _crush_ con el chico malo de la secundaria y luego de la prepa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? — y en rostro se mostraba el más puro horror — ¿Estás loca, no? — y luego esa característica risa sarcástica — Tanto vagar para conocer chicos te está dañando. Ahora es momento de que te retires, hermanita, porque tengo trabajo y van a despedirme si no me doy prisa — casi lloró al ver el reloj, diez minutos de atraso, le sorprendía que el _Sr. Forest-King_ no hubiese llamado ya para peguntar donde estaban los documentos que estaba esperando. Su paz duró poco, la _señorita_ Stuff, graciosa, bajita y con una voz que cualquier marino envidiaría, estaba saliendo del ascensor con muy mala pinta en su ceño — Estoy muerta… — murmuró para sí misma.

— Te veo mañana Marianne — Dawn sonrió y se despidió, de nuevo con esa mirada brillante — Espero ver a Bogkin de nuevo pronto — no esperó una respuesta, ella simplemente salió del edificio, muy contenta de haber visto ese cambio en su hermana, sería un material muy jugoso para exprimir después, ahora era momento de ir a ver a los muchachos guapos que andaban por ahí.

La mañana había sido muy brillante, sol por todas partes y música desde muy temprano, Griselda había despertado a los dos hombres de su vida con el fuerte _sonido_ de su voz, su esposo había gruñido pero sonrió, bueno lo que ella llamaba una sonrisa no lo era para los demás en realidad. Su hijo por otro lado estaba tan irritable como cualquier otro día, sin embargo ella no estaba cerca de dejarse llevar por ese carácter amargado que tenía desde hacía más de una década e incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para cambiar ese hecho, así ninguno de los hombres con los que vivía estuvieran de acuerdo.

No eran millonarios realmente pero tenían una vida bastante acomodada, él era un abogado prominente, descendiente de una familia escocesa, hombres rudos y trabajadores, muchos de sus parientes incluso dudaron que lograra tener la suficiente sutileza para desempeñar un trabajo como el que tenía que requería de mucho trato con otros, sin embargo él logró poner de su lado ese defecto convirtiéndolo en una ventaja. Ella había sido una mujer normal, no tenía carrera y trabajaba como mesera en un curioso bar cuando se conocieron, ella siempre diría que fue amor a primera vista aunque su hijo dudaba de ello por completo.

Bogel King-Forest era lo más alejado a "ser feliz", a sus veintiocho años _aún_ vivía con sus padres, no porque no pudiera independizarse, a decir verdad tenía un departamento propio bastante retirado de ellos, pero se preocupaba considerablemente por sus padres.

Su padre era un hombre orgulloso y testarudo, su madre una mujer demandante y terca, cuando se peleaban podían estar semanas, _semanas_ , sin hablarse y él vivía en el infierno porque los dos lo acosaban con sus problemas, ella con su incesante parloteo y él con su presencia intimidante.

Tenerlos a los dos contentos era casi tan malo como lo anterior, su madre no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que quería a su padre y de repetir cómo se conocieron y sus primeras citas y todas esas cosas, su padre se mantenía gruñendo de forma amenazante, su madre insistía en que esas eran sonrisas _dulces_ , todo el tiempo era cansado vivir con ellos.

Pensó en dejarlos hacía tres años, en los dos meses que vivió solo su padre se cayó por las escaleras, no llevaba sus anteojos puestos al parecer, su madre se quemó el brazo mientras cocinaba, porque estaba distraída mientras estaba muy preocupada por su pequeño muchacho tan lejos de ella, se rompieron varios floreros, hubo mala hierba en el jardín, incluso oyó que cayó un rayo y eso quemó varios de los aparatos de esa casa. Nunca estuvo seguro de que eso fuera verdad…

Lo que sí sabía es que cuando él no estaba presente en esa casa todo lo malo que les podía ocurrir a sus padres sucedía y nadie podía impedirlo, a veces se preguntaba si no lo hacían apropósito o si en verdad era una _coincidencia_ , quiso preguntarles alguna vez pero no estaba seguro de si quería una respuesta honesta a eso.

Él no tenía idea de que el presente día era uno que no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Griselda cocinaba para ellos porque era una mujer hogareña y preocupada, era una de sus maneras de demostrarles que los amaba más allá de lo posible, en sus propias palabras. Ahora estaba demostrando un poco más de ese amor maternal, tratando de _pegar_ a su hijo con alguna de las encantadoras señoritas que había estado contactando específicamente con ese propósito. La hora del desayuno era uno de sus momentos preferidos para lanzar el anzuelo.

— Amanda en una encantadora chica, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y es aficionada a coleccionar estampillas, también sabe cocinar y está estudiando para Chef, te aseguro que es todo un encanto — ella estaba mirando a su hijo expectante — ¿Te acuerdas de ella cierto? — estaba segura de haberla señalado discretamente en una fiesta el fin de años pasado.

— Ella no tiene ni veinte años, madre — comentó con un tono aburrido, con el pasar del tiempo estaba casi acostumbrado, casi.

— Oh bueno, en ese caso Mishelle, la hija de Arthur McZina, sería de tu agrado, es doctora, aficionada al teatro y también muy hogareña — asintió mientras sonreía, como si aprobara más a esa "candidata".

— Está comprometida con el hijo de Ichinojo —la voz grabe del padre tenía ese tono autoritario que no admitía objeciones, aunque con el tiempo su familia había aprendido que no había verdadera hostilidad ahí.

— Pero aún no se casan y no me parecen muy felices cuando se han dejado ver en público — ella respondió de inmediato, haciendo un gesto con su mano que indicaba que no era importante ese compromiso — No hay culpa donde no hay delito — dijo casi como si estuviera regañándolos — Ella tiene tu edad, cielo — esta vez miró a su hijo con esperanza.

— Ella es _mayor,_ madre, además es una _liberal_ — dijo con educación, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, si hubiese usado la palabra que en verdad quería describía a esa mujer su progenitora le hubiese volteado la cara por decir malas palabras en la mesa. Solo unos minutos más y podría largarse al trabajo, _solo unos minutos más._

— Está bien, está bien, he visto que hay muchas chicas bonitas en el Bufete —padre e hijo casi se atragantaron al oírla, el mayor tuvo más suerte sin embargo — Nicole Satich parece muy agradable —

— Staiernich — corrigió el padre en un susurro casi inaudible y con mucha acides, se notaba que esa joven no le agradaba en lo absoluto — Ella no es su tipo — dijo ya con la mirada puesta en su esposa — Prefiero que salga con la asistente que con _esa_ mujer — no es que su padre fuera elitista exactamente, pero él conocía a la chica en cuestión y _sabía_ de quien se trataba desde el principio.

— ¿La asistente? — Griselda parecía mirar con interés, ella no conocía a la chica nueva, miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, conocía a su esposo y debió tener una razón para lanzar ese comentario.

— ¿Qué? — Bog miró a su padre primero con incredulidad y luego con enojo — ¿Desde cuándo hay una nueva asistente? — él había tenido a Stuff a su servicio desde hacía un año, cuando la décima persona contratada para ese puesto había huido por su causa, ella era un desastre manejando su agenda pero no entraba en pánico cuando él estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de rabia, además era la hija de una de las mujeres de servicio de la casa, se conocían desde hace años, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

— Ingresó hace casi siete meses — el padre respondió elevando una ceja, habían pensado que la mirada de enojo era por otra cosa — ¿Qué te he dicho de ser más observador, Bogel? — eso se convertiría en una discusión al parecer — Un día van a matarte y ni siquiera te vas a enterar —

— Stuff se encarga de eso ¿Para qué necesitamos otra asistente? —decidió que prefería discutir que seguir oyendo de pretendientes nuevas — Y Bruttus se encarga de mantenerme con vida — aunque la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser al revés — También está Thang para el papeleo — ese chico bajito y hasta cierto punto torpe fue uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, siempre junto a él en todas sus fechorías, no lo parecía pero realmente lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo suyo.

— Tus asistentes son lentos y torpes, apenas pueden ponerse al día con cubrir tu documentación, es problema tuyo si quieres a ese par contigo, los demás requieren de una persona al menos medianamente capaz para hacer el trabajo — ahora su voz se asemejaba más a un gruñido.

— Suficiente — Griselda intervino antes de que ellos iniciaran la tercera guerra en su comedor — NO se habla de trabajo en esta mesa ¿Está claro? — su mirada feroz competía con la de su esposo, sin lugar a duda eran una pareja intensa.

— Ya me voy — Bog se levantó, evitando alzar la voz más de lo prudente. Se despidió de ambos padres y miró su reloj, tenía casi treinta minutos para llegar a la oficina.

Thang esperaba por él desde las ocho de la mañana, jamás se quejaba por cómo lo trataba o por cuanto tiempo lo dejaba esperando, ni siquiera cuando llovía o hacía frío. Bog miró el auto negro en el garaje de la casa, ahí estaban esos dos, en los asientos delanteros, no podía evitar la nostalgia que le invadía algunos días, cuando recordaba porqué razón ellos se hicieron amigos.

No era momento de pensar ello, entró a la parte trasera de su _transporte_ y se puso a revisar todo lo que debía de tener para el día, sus dos compañeros no paraban de parlotear de alguna cosa, no era importante, hasta que el comentario de que la nueva asistente era temperamental llamó su atención, él realmente no recordaba ninguna cara nueva en la oficina, desde luego él no era de las personas que recordaran cada cara de veían ya que eso significaría un montón de esfuerzo y realmente, con honestidad, le daba igual quine trabajara ahí mientras que no se metiera en su camino. Quizás la vería ese día y finalmente despejaría esa pequeña incógnita.

Griselda había preguntado por la nueva asistente sin tener más respuestas que un par de gruñidos y la "sugerencia" de que dejara el tema por la paz, su esposo solo había tenido la intención de esclarecer que prefería a cualquier mujer para su hijo que no fuera esa mujerzuela aprovechada de Staiernich. Al conseguir una negativa solo le quedó una opción y se estaba quedando sin tiempo, apenas tendría unos cinco minutos para arreglarse, el vestido verde seco y unos zapatos bajitos estaban bien de cualquier forma, llamó a su chofer y con la vaga excusa de que iría a conseguir algo exótico para el almuerzo salió de su hogar, su esposo no se enteraría de sus planes hasta que dejara de leer el periódico, era perfecto.

Ella no pudo contar con mejor suerte, llegó justo detrás de su hijo, ya que Thang solía desviarse del camino rápido en favor de pasar por una cafetería de lujo por unos bocadillos y por café, obviamente. Griselda llevó a tiempo para ver que el personal de limpieza estaba ya terminado, algunos abogados estaban ya dentro y, oh jugoso momento, su hijo iba entrando, ella casi corrió, con cautela para poder tener información de primera mano.

No estaba segura de que fue lo que pasó, pero eso debió contar como el evento del siglo, había un par de chicas junto a las entregas de documentos y una de ellas, una rubia de gestos dulces, había saludado a su hijo como si lo conociera, tal vez ella era la asistente pero estaba muy bien vestida como para serlo, ese vestido celeste con dorado parecía más para una fiesta de campo o alguna reunión casual, no importaba, se dijo a sí misma, ella podía ser la indicada. Miró a su hijo después, él parecía estar tan desconcertado que incluso no tenía el ceño fruncido, además que él le devolvió el saludo a la chica aunque de forma sutil, después arrugó el ceño de nuevo pero Griselda ya no prestó atención a eso ¡Era momento de conocer a su futura nuera! La chica estaba despidiéndose de la otra, la cual por su vestimenta más formal debía de ser la asistente. Apenas salió la joven rubia, Griselda la abordó, presentándose a sí misma…

Marianne respiro profundamente cuando Stuff estuvo a su lado, esperando la documentación para su jefe, ella estaba de muy mal humor sin duda pero no le dirigió ninguna mirada específicamente a ella ni hubo palabras horribles, solo estaba balbuceando algo sobre tipos estúpidos que merecían ser atropellados desde antes del amanecer, Marianne pudo respirar con tranquilidad ahora, el mal humor no tenía nada que ver con ella o con Dawn, gracias a Dios por eso.

— Le puedo ofrecer unas aspirinas, señorita Sweet — sí, Marianne había notado la ironía en el nombre de Stuff Sweet, pero no se lo diría a la cara jamás.

— ¿Aspirinas? — ella bufó, deseando tener anestesia a la mano — Lo que necesito es mercurio o, mejor aún, cianuro — estaba susurrando desde luego —Un licor fuerte y un asesino profesional que no cobre mucho ¿Conoces a alguno? — miró a Marianne como si ella tuviera la fórmula mágica del éxito.

— No señorita Sweet — la castaña sonrió casi con nerviosismo, casi nunca hablaban pero tenía el presentimiento de que la pregunta era _muy_ genuina — ¿Alguien está molestándola? Estoy segura de que las políticas del Bufete no… —

— No, no nada de eso — la bajita apresuró a cortar la charla — No trabaja aquí, ese tipo solo se metió en el camino, rubio tenía que haber sido, son los más estúpidos —dijo con desdén.

— Absolutamente cierto — ella murmuró su acuerdo, tratando de no recordar a ese imbécil que arruinó su vida, pero ahora estaba bien, muy bien.

— Ahora "Catherine" tiene una espantosa abolladura al frente y estará en el taller —gruñó de nuevo, tendrían que comer ahí o ir en taxi, lo que acortaba su hora de almuerzo a menos de la mitad en cualquier caso.

— ¿Catherine? —

— ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre con un auto? Les ponen nombres e incluso le hablan como si fueran personas — eso parecía venir de la experiencia personal.

— No, pero sé de algunos que hablan con su cabello — giró su dedo a la altura de su oreja para hacer su punto.

— Conocí a Charlez que entraría en esa descripción — pero su plática fue interrumpida por muy apresurado Thang, parecía que iba a ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento — ¿Vez? Todo los rubios son estúpidos —

— Pero él no parece…—

— Lo es, pero de ese tono grisáceo, no deja de ser rubio sin duda — el empleado llegó junto a ellas — Thanglen Slinder, Thang, ella es la señorita Marianne Woods — usó un tono plano, como si fuera algo de rutina.

— Mucho gusto señorita Woods — el chico sonrió nerviosamente — Stuff, _él_ quiere que veas las cintas de seguridad y busques a ese tipo de hace un rato — con el que habían tenido el golpe — Va a meter una manada por caños de perros —

— ¿Qué? — Marianne elevó una ceja, bastante confundida.

— No puedo creerlo — Stuff solo rodó los ojos — Voy a ver a BK ahora, con sus documentos y luego a ver las cintas — parecía muy resignada — No te vayas a olvidar de traer el almuerzo cuando estés de vuelta o no comeremos nada hasta que nos vayamos —

— Ok — el varón solo asintió con tristeza en la mirada, le dolía tener que ver el carro con esa fea abolladura.

— Seguro se le va a olvidar – Stuff dijo cuándo el chico ya había salido — Gracias —recibió los papeles y se dispuso a comenzar el interminable día con su jefe de muy mal humor.

— Si quiere yo podría ir a comprar algo cuando termine con las primeras entregas — Marianne se ofreció sin saber muy bien porque, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera porque Thanglen le daba pena y simpatía al mismo tiempo, el pobre chico se disculpaba por todo aunque no fuera su culpa y eso le hacía pensar en un niño pequeño, ella quería ayudarlo aun si era algo tan simple como ir por algo para comer.

— Oh, gracias, eso sería agradable — Stuff sonrió y luego se retiró.

Marian suspiró y luego miró sus pendientes a entregar de nuevo, esperaba que no tuviera que ver al odioso de King-Forest lo que quedaba del día, pero, de nuevo, ella no era la persona con mejor suerte en el mundo.

Griselda y Dawn estaba paseando por una de las plazas cercanas, la mujer mayor se había presentado como la madre _del Señor King-Forest_ , el mejor abogado del bufete, ella insistía que su hijo superaba a su esposo, Dawn por su parte estaba emocionada de tener la suerte de conocer a la madre de su crush juvenil, él no era guapo en el sentido convencional, pero tenía esa aura de inalcanzable y misterio que le gustaba a las chicas como ella y sus ojos azules que parecían hielo.

Pasaron por una tienda de ropa y estuvieron mirando todo lo que tenían para ofrecer mientras hablaban de nada en realidad, hasta que llegó la pregunta que Griselda ansiaba.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a mi hijo, encantadora señorita? — ese vestido rosado que tenía la pequeña rubia le luciría bien, tenía que convencerla de comprarlo, seguro que su hijo se quedaba con la boca abierta, literalmente.

— Oh pues, en realidad no lo conocí exactamente — ella reconoció con una sonrisa, ese vestido rosa seguro se le vería fabuloso — Mi hermana, Marianne, estudió en la misma escuela, cuando nuestro padre iba a recogernos lo veía de vez en cuando en su motocicleta o rodeado de gente, se distinguía por su altura, todo el tiempo vestido de negro y con ese look de chico malo — suspiró suavemente pro un momento — Era increíble — y miró un vestido amarillo que también le quedaría perfecto — Desafortunadamente nunca tuve la oportunidad real de hablar con él pero recuerdo que él y mi hermana intercambiaron palabras algunas veces — bueno gritarse e intercambiar palabras entraba en la misma categoría para ella a estas alturas.

— Oh ya veo — la mujer mayor sonrió, era increíble que a una chica le gustara su hijo sin hablar con él, aunque lo peor venía después de hablar con él en realidad — Ya me parecías bastante joven para haberlo conocido en sus años escolares — las dos tenían algunas prendas para probarse, aunque no significara que las comprarían.

— Eso me hubiera encantado — la rubia decidió que esa mujer le caía muy bien.

— El día de hoy planeo invitar a mi hijo a almorzar a alguno de esos restaurantes nuevos de comida italiana, dicen que son buenos, Dios sabe que necesita salir más de su oficina o se va a secar como una hoja entre los libros — dijo a modo de regaño — ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? — sonrió con la esperanza en la mirada.

— Pero… ¿No seré una molestia? —en rostro podía verse la preocupación de verse como un estorbo.

— Claro que no, linda, un encanto como tú nunca sería un estorbo para nadie —

— Me encantaría — chilló de alegría, ahora sí que tendría que comprarse algo para ponerse para el almuerzo.

Bog estaba mirando su agenda nuevamente, no tenía nada importante en cuanto a reuniones, por lo que canceló sus dos citas para ese día, las cuales eran compromisos con parejas potenciales que su madre había hecho, podía alegar que el cao importantísimo que había recibido esta mañana merecía toda su a tención, después de todo no era común que alguien demandara a una farmacéutica tan conocida como aquella y bueno él no decía que no a los casos difíciles, los escogía con meticulosidad, después de todo no le gustaba tener cierto tipos de casos entre manos, pero nunca los rechazaba por su dificultad, lo curioso es que todas las pruebas a la mano iba a ser algo más fácil que robar un caramelo.

Hablando de caramelos, tenía una _tía_ con ese nombre que lo había estado llamando desde hacía una semana y a quien él no había tenido la amabilidad de responder, no es que la odiara, exactamente, pero su tediosa voz aguda y su terrible gusto por hablar de más en los momentos más inoportunos no la hacía una compañía deseable, muy aparte de ser la compinche de su madre para emparejarlo con alguien. Miró su celular de nuevo, cuatro llamadas perdidas más y cerca de cincuenta mensajes, rodó los ojos, si no fuera porque necesitaba tener su teléfono lo hubiera arrojado desde la primera llamada, la tentación era muy grande a decir verdad.

Estaba organizando sus demás casos cuando Stuff apareció, finalmente, con las cintas que requería, ese altanero presuntuoso iba a desear no haberse metido con él ese día.

Era un día precioso, el sol estaba en lo más alto y ni una nube estaba amenazando con arruinar el almuerzo al aire libre, Griselda estaba esperando ya en el restaurante, no en uno italiano como dijo antes, si no en un prestigiado restaurante Irlandés.

La señora King-Forest estaba sonriendo alegremente, viendo que todo estuviera perfecto, mesa apartada, con vista al jardín, un bonito florero blanco con matices suaves en rosado y una bella rosa blanca de orillas amarillas rodeada de margaritas pequeñas, pensó que eso le gustaría a la tierna Dawn. Hablando de ella iba llegando al local, con ese vestido rosado pálido que le asentaba perfectamente, ella llegó con un muchacho moreno y bajito, pero a Griselda le valía si ese chico era un pretendiente o su novio, si a su hijo le gustaba ella y a ella le gustaba su hijo entonces el amor tenía que triunfar. Caramelo se presentó con una sonrisa y melódica canción, la joven rubia cantó también, incluso el morenito había sonreído al entonar su nombre en una rima, eso la madre no se lo esperaba, ese muchacho ya le estaba cayendo bien.

— Este lugar es precioso — la rubia estaba mirando descaradamente cada pieza de la decoración, le parecía que estaba entrando a otro mundo o algo parecido.

— Sí, hemos estado invirtiendo todo nuestro amor aquí — Caramelo cantó de nuevo, mirando el lugar con sentimentalismo.

— Pues se ve que lo quieren mucho — Sunny estaba gratamente sorprendido, pensó que Dawn había enloquecido cuando le dijo que conoció a una señora amable que la invitó a comer, también dijo que era la madre de un conocido de Marianne y algunas otras cosas sueltas que el moreno no entendió, fue con ella a la fuerza porque temía que fuera una tratante de blancas o algo similar — Por cierto, espero no estar interrumpiendo o ser un estorbo — ahora sí que se sentía muy mal haberse metido sin permiso.

— No te preocupes querido — Griselda sonrió a los jóvenes — Donde comen diez comen once — dicho popular que le gustaba citar — De cualquier forma vamos a divertirnos, solo no le hagas caso a mi hijo cuando llegue — hiso un gesto con las manos, como si arrojara algo — Tiene un carácter amargo de por sí, es igualito a su padre — y ahora tenía una mirada soñadora — Ahora síganme, tomaremos un aperitivo en lo que da la hora del almuerzo — caminaba sin importarle que los comensales que estaban presentes no existieran, era momento de compartir su mesa especial con esos jóvenes y de marcarle a su hijo, otra vez.

Marianne había tenido una mañana agitada pero no tan mala como en otros días, había tenido tiempo de tomarse un jugo y un par de aspirinas, para poder llegar al final del día, Staiernich se había portado más perra que de costumbre pero eso no era noticia nueva, Silder estuvo ausente y _King-Forest_ no se había aparecido para nada, un regalo del cielo sin duda.

Pero ella estaba cantando victoria demasiado pronto. Justo cuando volvía de comprar el almuerzo el enjuto y alto abogado iba saliendo de su oficina, lugar al que por desgracia ella estaba yendo ahora, casi atropellándola, él simplemente le dirigió una mirada asesina por dos segundos después desvió su mirada hacia al frente, siguiendo su camino al ascensor.

Ella se las arregló para tocar la puerta sin derramar nada de lo que llevaba, la asistente abrió la puerta, mirándola con un gesto fastidiado, no todos habían tenido un día aceptable en ese lugar.

— Muy tarde para llamar supongo — Stuff tenía los ojos a medio cerrar, se notaba que iba a ser malo para la _señorita asistente_ — Vamos a salir a almorzar — no tenía por qué darle explicaciones asique, no, era problema de la morena ahora.

— ¿Qué? — había tardado casi una hora en ir y volver, el lugar no estaba lejos pero sí era muy concurrido — ¿Y qué se supone que hace con todo esto? — dos órdenes de tallarines, dos órdenes de panes rellenos con carne extra, una pollo picante, dos de salteado con champiñones y con todo eso iban dos refrescos dietéticos tres tés y dos aguas minerales, lo mejor de todo es que no le habían dado para comprarlo, ella tuvo que pagarlo de su propio dinero.

— La buena noticia —intervino Thang — Es que hoy almorzarás gratis — él parecía muy orgulloso de dar ese anuncio.

— ¿Gratis? — ella elevó la voz, casi llegando al punto del grito histérico.

— ¡Stuff, Thang! — su jefe gritó desde el ascensor, impaciente, nunca eran buenas noticias cunado su madre llamaba.

— Bueno, hasta más tarde — la mujer bajita rodó los ojos, sacando un par de billetes que cubrían el costo de la comida y hasta tendría cambio — Te sugiero que hoy no volvamos a vernos, se pondrá peor — dijo refiriéndose a su jefe, ellos dos ya iban casi corriendo con el más alto.

Marian se había quedado atónita, tenía almuerzo "gratis", de haberlo sabido no hubiera comprado nada para ella. Salió de la oficina y la cerró con llave, Stuff se la había dejado junto con el dinero y una nota, podía comer ahí, en la pequeña sala adjunta pero no debía tocar nada, ella prefirió no correr ningún riesgo. Ahora tendría que buscar con quien compartir tanta comida.

— Tal vez Martha y las demás coman con migo — se refería las recepcionistas y a la encargada de limpieza, recordaba que había un muchacho que iba tres veces por semana, aunque no los mismos días siempre.

Al llegar a la recepción, le esperaría dar una carrera y una razón para perderse el almuerzo, ella se moría de hambre ahora y de haber sabido que no podría comer no habría hecho ese último acto de buena voluntad.

En el ascensor, Bog, aún seguía discutiendo con su madre, ella había decidido que no quería comer sola así que había ido al restaurante para tener un "almuerzo familiar" con Caramelo, Stuff, Thang, unos amigos y con su querido hijo por supuesto, su padre no podría estar presente porque tenía una junta con el señor higo y quien sabe que más. Bog corrigió a su madre, era Ichinojo no higo, ella lo sabía, él estaba seguro, pero confundía los nombres a propósito a saber uno porqué rayos.

El dolor de cabeza ya estaba golpeando sus cienes, podía oír a los invitados de su madre cantando alguna canción romántica, él evitó el estremecimiento por pura voluntad, no quería ir ahí, tenía trabajo pendiente, le gustaba el silencio de su oficina y… Bueno, honestamente, odiaba comer con su tía, era su motivación principal para no querer ir al restaurante.

Colgó el celular, ya estaban saliendo de las oficinas, aún estaba a tiempo, podía tener un accidente más, podría fracturarse una pierna, quizás si chocaba con una pared, incluso podría inventar que coincidió con un cliente y que tenía que reunirse con alguien más. Su madre iba a notar que le mentía y entonces lo torturaría con un sermón de los días de labor de parto que tuvo por él, los nueve meses que lo cargó en su vientre y toda su letanía, _otra vez_ , no tendría fin.

Esperaron unos diez minutos a que el taxi que habían pedido llegara, su carro estaría listo hasta dentro de tres días, no era un daño grave pero lo quería de vuelta como si ese accidente con ese imbécil nunca hubiera existido. Sonrió malignamente, ya quería mirar la cara de _ese tipo_ cuando viera la demanda que iba a ponerle.

— ¡Señorita Sweet! —una voz llamó la atención de los tres — ¡Señorita Sweet, espere por favor! — la asistente nueva iba corriendo en su dirección.

— ¿Marianne? — Stuff se giró hacia ella, sorprendida, Thang la imitó, solo su jefe se quedó dándoles la espalda, como si no se enterara de que ella estaba por ahí — ¿Qué pasó? —

— Tiene una llamada en la recepción — no parecía que hubiera estado corriendo, la chica tenía condición al menos — Del taller Casttle —

— Ash — ella rodó los ojos — Seguro que es por la reparación del auto — por dentro estaba feliz, si se tenía que quedar no tendría que soportar a la señora Griselda y a la "tía" Caramelo gritar.

— ¿Algo peor le pasó a Catherine? — Thang sintió su corazón estremecerse, amaba a ese auto, era hermoso y su jefe le dejaba conducirlo todo el tiempo, no había la necesidad pero casi siempre él estaba al volante, no importando que hubiera chocado ya unas diez veces.

— No dijeron que le hubiesen hallado algo malo, a decir verdad dijeron que si autoriza el presupuesto ahora se lo podrían entregar mañana por la tarde — Marianne dijo sin pensar, ignorando la mirada gélida que estaba recibiendo por parte del mayor.

— No importa, es _solo_ un auto — él dijo elevando la voz ligeramente, haciendo evidente su acento escocés para la chica nueva — Dile que está aprobado, les haré llegar el correo más tarde — hiso un ademan con su mano izquierda, aun dándole la espalda, todo con esa actitud displicente que ella odiaba desde la primera vez que lo vio en esa oficina —Vámonos — y ese tono no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

— Ok — dijo la mujer de mala gana, Stuff realmente había tenido esperanza de zafarse del almuerzo con esas dos locas.

— ¿Y eso es todo? — Marianne dijo repentinamente, enojada por la forma en la que él se comportaba, ella no era la sirvienta de nadie — El señor William Casttle dijo que quería hablar específicamente contigo por los detalles de tu auto — ella lo señaló con su índice derecho — ¿Qué clase de respuesta tan grosera es la que estás dando? — Stuff y Thang se le quedaron mirando, esperando a saber cómo reaccionaría su jefe.

— ¿Hablando de ser grosero, _señorita Woods_? Le recuerdo que _usted_ trabaja en este bufete, como _subordinada_ , ahora dele las indicaciones al _señor Casttle_ , si no es mucho pedirle, _princesa_ — el taxi llegó en ese momento y él se subió, no le interesaba lo que ella tenía que decir.

— Tú… — ella susurró, con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, se había olvidado que ahí ella _solo_ era la repartidora del lugar, ni siquiera tenía un motivo real para haberle reclamado — Eras una persona diferente antes — susurró para sí misma, era por eso que le irritaba tanto, el Bog King de sus recuerdos era muy diferente de éste, amargado, sí, pero diferente. Ella se fue sin mirar hacia el auto y ante la mirada de los otros dos, quienes estaban perdidos en todo ese lío, Thang solo estaba confundido pero Stuff _sabía_ que había algo más en todo ese asunto.

— Apúrense — él gruñó de nuevo, acordándose de algunas cosas que había creído enterradas en su pasado.

Los otros dos se subieron al taxi de inmediato, sin hacer preguntas, sabían reconocer cuando su jefe estaba _realmente_ de mal humor, tenían que esperar a que se calmara y orar para que eso fuera pronto.

Bog cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, no la había reconocido hasta hacía unos momentos, ella estaba diferente, Marianne Fairwoods, realmente no tuvo ninguna relación con ella en el pasado pero seguía teniendo ese carácter volátil, antes tenía el cabello largo y siempre peinado como si fuera a un baile de sociedad, con ropa que gritaba que había salido de un diseñador, apurándose a correr para salvar al mundo, a las focas bebés y a los niños hambrientos de algún país pobre, una pequeña rica mimada que solo tenía que pedirle a su "papito" todo lo que quisiera ¿Qué hacía esa _princesa_ trabajando de asistente en las oficinas de un pequeño bufete? La imagen que ella tenía ahora distaba mucho de lo que suponía ella debía de ser, la duda brotó en su mente, la familia de ella tenía un negocio de laboratorios, era algo completamente diferente de lo que él hacía por lo que no se trataba de espionaje empresarial, había algo ahí que no cuadraba.

Pensaría en ello después del almuerzo, tenía que hacerle frente a su madre y no estaba seguro de que sobreviviría a ese momento pero por si acaso ya había dejado su testamento listo en su escritorio, incluso estaba firmado.

Marianne se dejó caer en su silla, completamente agotada. Le había dado las indicaciones al señor William, del taller, quien procedió a confirmar que el auto estaría listo la tarde del día siguiente. Almorzó con una de las recepcionistas y cuatro secretarias en la cocina del lunar, era bastante cómodo ahí por lo menos, miraron algún talkshow que le gustaba a tres de ellas y las otras dos se la pasaron criticando el programa junto con la misma Marianne. Ella debía de estar agradecida de no estar despedida después de hablarle al _señor King-Forest_ de esa manera sin embargo solo se sentía enojada consigo misma por perder los estribos por tan poca cosa y enojada con él, por ser tan idiota. Claro que él era uno de los jefes del lugar y tenía una _posición social_ más alta que la mayoría del lugar pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de tratar a los demás como sino valieran nada, no podía creer que Thang soportara ser tratado como a un esclavo o que la señorita Sweet de verdad aceptara que le chasquearan los dedos como a un perro, eso era imperdonable.

¿Pero que podía esperar de un hombre? ¡Todos son iguales! Ella gruñó con frustración, miró su montón de papeles a repartir, no podía creer que en un lugar así se acumulara tanto, el edificio en sí era más o menos grande, quince pisos, solo los primeros seis estaban ocupados y los último dos, en dónde estaban las oficinas de los socios y dueños del bufete, las oficinas de "el _señor_ King-Forest" estaban ahí, de los dos King-Forest. ¿Qué había en los otros siete pisos? No sabía, los ascensores no tenían programado dejar a nadie en ellos y las escaleras solo estaban libres hasta el quinto piso, en el sexto piso estaban ubicadas del otro extremo y tenía la leyenda de prohibido el acceso, un día que tuviera tiempo se colaría para ver que había por ahí.

Salió a entregar la documentación, estando en el tercer piso ya vio entrar al hombre que la contrató, alto, delgado, de rostro anguloso y aunque no tenía el ceño fruncido siempre parecía estar de mal humor, ese era el _verdadero_ señor King-Forest, uno de los abogados más temidos en el tribunal, según había escuchado, su especialidad se centraba en divorcios y soluciones jurídicas, como en testamentos y patrimonios, el _hijo_ por lo general trataba asuntos empresariales, los demás abogados del lugar debían de tener el resto cubierto pero ella nunca se interesó en averiguar de qué iba todo ese trabajo, después de todo ella solo estaba ahí temporalmente.

No fue su intención escuchar lo que sucedió, incluso pensó que era la clase alboroto normal que se podía dar en un lugar lleno de abogados, el Señor King-Forest preguntó por su hijo después de que recibió un mensaje y de que realizara una llamada, él no sabía que no se encontraba y no le importó cuando le dijeron que estaba fuera, ordenó que lo localizaran de inmediato. Marianne pretendió que no se enteraba y siguió su trabajo como si nada pasara o trató de hacerlo, al menos así fue hasta que oyó al abogado de grave voz gritando, lo que era inusual, King-Forest padre nunca había gritado en los meses que ella tenía en ese lugar.

— ¡Localízalo, AHORA! — él se giró hacia el ascensor, el cual se cerró mientras él clavaba su fúrica mirada en la joven asistente que había contratado hacia poco.

Marianne se estremeció interiormente, tal vez no fuese nada más que su carácter y un mal día combinados, tal vez, lo más probable a estas alturas, fuera que se enteró de lo que ocurrió en el estacionamiento entre ella y su hijo un rato atrás ¿Por qué otro motivo la estaría mirando de esa forma? Ella suspiró suavemente, tenía mejor sueldo del que podía pedir considerando el trabajo que hacía, tenía un horario flexible y no tenía que soportar a nadie que la conociera, además de que era un puesto completamente lejano a lo que había estudiado y le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de escalar puesto, "No creerías el sueldo que tiene ahí una recepcionista" le había dicho a su hermana después de su primera semana de trabajo. Por otro lado buscar otro empleo sería complicado, nadie que supiera quien era iba a contratarla, el señor King-Forest la contrató sabiendo quien era y aceptando el cambiar su apellido para que nadie más se enterara, ella no quería perder eso, necesitaba el empleo un poco más, solo unos meses más hasta que pudiera ahorrar lo suficiente como para mudarse a otra ciudad y reiniciar de cero debidamente, ya que ella no quería contar con la ayuda de su padre ni de nadie de su familia.

Lo peor vino cuando la señora Welther, la secretaria de Del Jefe, la llamó, "El señor King-Forest quiere verla de inmediato, señorita Woods" le había dicho.

Ese anuncio hiso un hueco en su estómago ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tal vez si ella le explicaba lo ocurrido, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de que pasó en realidad, él no la despediría, quizás una disculpa sincera y dulce lo convencería de no ser tan duro con ella, imitar a Dawn no podía ser tan difícil, también podría ser que, considerando el carácter del padre y del hijo, la dulzura lo molestara más. Un enfoque más agresivo podría funcionar o podría ir pidiendo un arreglo funerario de una vez.

La puerta de madera de doble hoja estaba frente a ella, era sencilla, sobria, elegante, todo al mismo tiempo gracias a esos toques oscuros en las orillas y a ese gravado de finas líneas en su superficie que no eran visibles a menos que uno las mirara muy de cerca o detenidamente. Se regañó a sí misma, no tenía caso posponer más lo inevitable. Tocó la puerta suavemente, sujetando con fuerza el sobre sellado que la señora Welther le dio para entregarle _Al Jefe_ ya que estaba de camino a su oficina de cualquier modo.

Un tipo grande, fornido y mal encarado le abrió la puerta, Julio Magnus asistente personal del abogado. Ella saludó con una tímida sonrisa e ingresó a la oficina. Todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí, limpia, impecable e intimidante.

— Señorita Fairwoods — la voz ronca sonó menos hostil de lo que ella había esperado — Me parece que tenemos un asunto que hablar — señaló el cómodo sillón frente a él para que ella tomara asiento.

— Bueno yo… — ella vaciló un momento antes de tomar asiento, dejando el sobre sellado en el amplio escritorio — Le aseguro que puedo explicarlo, señor King-Forest — dijo de pronto, teniendo más una mueca que una sonrisa, él elevó una ceja ante su declaración, ella pensó por un momento que los gestos del hijo se parecían bastante a los del padre.

— La escucho, señorita Fairwoods — él hizo énfasis en su apellido de forma sutil, aun considerando su fuerte acento escoces.

Ella tragó antes de comenzar a explicar lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, durante su corto relato el feje no cambió su aburrida expresión ni un poco, aunque el asistente de él, Julio Magnus, abrió los ojos por un breve momento pero como ella estaba dándole la espalda no lo supo. Marianne se había metido en un lío mayor sin saberlo.

EL "Seamair" estuvo a la vista en menos de veinte minutos, era demasiado tarde para correr ahora. Los tres se bajaron e ingresaron al restaurante, se veían como tres condenados a la horca, caminando casi arrastrando los pies y buscando con la mirada alguna salida. Griselda fue personalmente a escoltarlos a su mesa, hablando sin cesar de una preciosa chica que la había acompañado a comprar algunos vestidos y que tenía unos ojos azules tan claros como un cielo despejado de un día de primavera. Los tres rodaron los ojos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no escuchar.

Apenas estuvieron a la vista una joven rubia se puso en pie, saludando alegremente y con una radiante sonrisa dividiendo su rostro. Bog se quedó estático por un momento, la reconoció como la joven de esa mañana, la que estaba junto con la nueva asistente, _la grosera_ nueva asistente. ¿Cómo es que su madre la conoció? ¿Quién diablos era ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ese dolor de cabeza había crecido monumentalmente en segundos, ahora estaba seguro de que algo estaba en curso y él simplemente estaba en medio de la tormenta.

— Bueno ¿Y dónde están tus modales? — Griselda se dirigió a su hijo con el ceño fruncido — Bog esta señorita es Dawn Fairwoods — ahora estaba sonriendo encantadoramente — Dawn, este es mi precioso bebé, Bogel — la chica parecía muy emocionada de conocerlo.

— Hola — la rubio extendió la mano con delicadeza, como si ninguna de las situaciones incómodas la afectaran — Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Bogkin — ante el apodo las dos mujeres mayores elevaron una ceja, hacía mucho que no habían oído ese apodo.

— Buenas tardes señorita Fairwoods — él tomó su mano con bastante cautela, las manos de esa niña eran tan pequeñas — Y ya nadie me llama de esa manera — malditos años de estudiante, él quisiera poder borrarlos de la historia — Bogel o Bog estaría bien — sonrió por cortesía estaba seguro desde ya que esa jovencita no sería muy de su agradado, ella parecía derramar miel por todos sus poros.

— Oh, llámame Dawn, eso de "señorita Fairwoods" es tan formal y anticuado — ella estaba sonando como una niña mimada en ese momento — Este es mi mejor amigo, Sunny — ella señaló al chico a su lado con un gesto elegante y suave, como toda una damita.

— Mucho gusto señor King-Forest — él sonrió extendiendo la mano con cierto temor, lo conocía, a él y a su padre, estaba al tanto de que ninguno tenía buen carácter.

— Un gusto también — correspondió al saludo, con una sonrisa de cortesía, estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lado, solo que aún no recordaba donde o cuando — Éstos son mis amigos — señaló a sus dos acompañantes — Stuff Sweet y Thanglen Slinder — ambos sonrieron y tendieron sus manos para saludar cortésmente.

— Stuff está bien para mí y a él pueden llamarlo Thang — ella hablaba con un tono aburrido, como todo ese rollo fuera de diario.

Antes de que algo más pudiera acontecer una voz chillona y conocida se dejó oír, ella venía corriendo, tenía ese vestido azul brillante que contrastaba con su tez morena, una figura conservada a pesar de su edad.

— ¿Y a mí no vas a saludarme? — tenía una gran sonrisa, pero eso era normal, ella parecía vivir en un mundo aparte, donde todo parecía ser de color rosa chillón y la meta de todos era ser feliz, o algo como eso.

— Tía Caramelo — dijo entre dientes, no la odiaba pero estaba cerca de ese margen — ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien — eso último sonó más a un reclamo.

— Uhh, claro que sí cariño — ella le dio un abrazo y luego miró a sus invitados — Siempre a ha sido un cascarrabias — susurró mientras lo señalaba sutilmente — Si lo hubieran visto de bebé, alimentarlo era toda una odisea —

— No es necesario aburrir a _nuestros_ invitados con esas viejas historias, tía — dijo entre dientes, por eso odiaba reunirse con ella, nunca sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

— Ya, ya, mi cielo —habló su madre ahora — No hagas bilis que te vas a enfermar — ella lo llevó al asiento junto a la rubia — Recuerda lo que le pasó al tío Hewie — por supuesto se refería a un tío de su esposo, no a uno de sus cuñados.

— Murió de un ataque de rabia — Caramelo comentó para dejarlo claro — Pobre tío Hewie, todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor y haciendo rabietas —

— Le dio un infarto — Bog comentó de inmediato, tenía la costumbre de corregir a las personas cercanas a él, al igual que lo hacía su padre.

— Por la rabia — dijo caramelo de regreso, sonriendo con autosuficiencia — Por eso hay que aprender a vivir esta vida con una sonrisa, sobrino querido — los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban, era casi un partido de tenis verbal.

— Sí, pero eso está en el pasado, lo enterramos hace diez años — Griselda comentó sonriente — Pero ahora estamos a punto de almorzar y hay que hablar de cosas más felices — a su señal los meseros comenzaron a poner los platillos — Estábamos hablando de esta linda y tierna jovencita — dijo refiriéndose a Dawn — Estudió diseño de interiores y al parecer es experta en arreglos florales — su hijo solo rodó los ojos en dirección opuesta — Dinos, linda ¿Alguna vez has hecho preparativos de boda? — su hijo casi se atragantaba con si bebida.

— Sí, iba a ser hermoso, con tantas flores blancas y las rosas — ella decía soñadora — Pero desafortunadamente pasaron algunas cosas y la boda se canceló — ella y Sunny compartieron una mirada ligeramente triste — No hubo tiempo de hacer nada en realidad y, a decir verdad, no lo hago profesionalmente, peor espero hacerlo pronto, aunque ya no podré organizar la boda de mi hermana, nunca más — lo decía con tanto pesar, aunque parecía más triste por no poder organizar la boda que porque su hermana no se casara.

— Oh, pero aún podrías organizar su propia boda ¿No es cierto, cielo? —

— Madre — Bog solo la miró como si quisiera desvanecerla con su mero pensamiento.

— Pero tu hermana se casará algún día, ¿No es así? — Caramelo intervino de nuevo, los demás estaban solo comiendo, tratando de pretender que no estaban ahí y rogando que las mayores y el más alto se olvidaran que también estaban ahí — No es como que no puedas planear su boda nunca más —

— No lo creo — la rubia dijo con ese toque resignado — Ella cree ahora que el amor es para los tontos y los débiles — eso último sonó más como un reclamo — Piensa que es algo que no tiene cabida en su vida y que será muy feliz estando ella sola — ahora parecía estar enojada con su hermana.

— Eso es algo muy triste de oír —Griselda compartía su opinión, igual que caramelo — Estoy segura de que hay algún hombre perfecto para ella en algún lado y aparecerá en el momento justo — declaró con énfasis — Así como sé que la mujer perfecta para mi hijo llegará — ella sonrió con la esperanza de que su mensaje fuera muy claro, él solo la miró y le mostró los dientes en una mueca — Tiene la sonrisa de su padre ¿No te lo dije? —

— Es la sonrisa de los King — dijo Caramelo, recordando a sus parientes más viejos, ya difuntos por supuesto, todos eran de gestos rudos y hombres toscos con mucho carácter.

— ¿Qué no sería los King-Forest? — Sunny preguntó valientemente, movido por la curiosidad.

— Ay no, el abuelo fue el primer King-Forest, el bisabuelo, Naughton King, decía que era "la marca" de los King — ella señaló a su sobrino mientras sonreía tratando de imitar el gesto mostrando los dientes — Los Black-Forest somos los "lindos y dulces" de la familia — ahora ella sonreía , de nuevo, para demostrar su punto

— ¿Black-Forest? — Dawn preguntó intrigada, le gustaban las historias familiares complicadas porque siempre tenían su buena parte de intrigas, romance y misterios.

— Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes historias de la _familia_ —dijo mirando a su madre ya su tía — ¿Por qué no, mejor, nos habla un poco de su familia, señorita Fairwoods? — le sonrió a ella, esperando que cayera y se alejaran del terreno peligroso. Su celular estaba vibrando dentro de su bolsillo pero él prefirió ignorarlo, dejar a las dos mayores sin supervisión con esa jovencita sería peor para él después.

— ¿Vez lo que te digo? — Caramelo susurró hacia Griselda — Esa es su buena parte de los viejos Forest y más de los Rellihan —los Rellihan eran la familia de Griselda. Bog les dedicó una mirada de advertencia, odiaba cuando ellas eran tan groseras, más que nada porque siempre era él objeto de sus cuchicheos.

— Bueno — Dawn se tocó la barbilla con su dedo índice, como si no se enterara de que las mayores estaban susurrando a menos de un metro de ella — Nosotras, mi hermana y yo, somos las última generación de los Fairwoods, juntos con otras tres primas y dos primos — ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo de las generaciones anteriores, pero simplemente ningún detalle se le hacía muy interesante — Aunque Marianne se parece más a la familia de mi madre —

En ese momento el celular de Stuff sonó, interrumpiendo el relato. Ella contestó de mala gana, después de unas breves palabras su piel adquirió un tono pálido y pareció dejar de respirar, ella miró hacia su jefe, dejando la boca entreabierta, unas palabras más y le entregó el teléfono a Bog haciendo un par de señas extrañas.

— Sí — él miró a las personas de la mesa con una disculpa forzada y se levantó para andar un par de pasos — ¿Qué? — su acento salió a relucir un poco más fuerte de lo habitual — Yo no… — su voz bajó un poco ahora — ¡No! —subió el tono una vez más — ¿Cómo iba a saber algo así? Ni siquiera sabía quién era antes de… — la otra persona debió gritar muy fuerte porque todos alcanzaron a oír su voz aunque no entendieron lo que estaba diciendo — ¿Qué? — ahora estaba rodando los ojos y luego colgó — Madre, tengo que irme.

— Tu padre estaba al teléfono — eso fue una declaración y él asintió — Voy a marcarle de inmediato — ella sacó su propio celular y se alejó de la mesa en lo que sonaba el tono e marcación.

— Solo va a empeorar las cosas — él se quejó entre dientes, tomando su asiento de nuevo.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Dawn tenía la preocupación pintaba en su rostro.

— No te preocupes — Caramelo le sonrió con diversión en las pupilas — Todos los hombres de la familia tienden a ser tan dramáticos como cascarrabias — ella soltó una risita cuando su sobrino solo gruño a su comentario — Seguramente es solo un asunto de trabajo, se lo toman muy en serio —

Desde la mesa solo pudieron ver la cara de Griselda, ella estaba haciendo un montón de gesto y manoteando, gruñó un par de veces y luego miró a su hijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Tenía muy mala pinta desde la perspectiva de Stuff y Thang.

— Ve a ver a tu padre ¡Ahora! — ella le ordenó a su hijo en lo que pareció más un ladrido.

Los laboratorios Fairwoods se encontraban en una zona retirada y protegida de la ciudad, los altos y blancos edificios con la insignia de una hoja dorada eran visibles desde calles de distancia. George Fairwoods era al actual CEO* y dueño mayoritario de los laboratorios en las divisiones farmacéuticas. Había varios laboratorios dedicados a cosméticos, bioquímica y otros campos más arriesgados, los cuales le pertenecían a hermanos y parientes.

George era el padre de Marianne y Dawn, era de carácter gentil y generoso cuando uno estaba en su mejor lado, de lo contrario se convertía en un tipo insufrible, para fortuna de los que lo rodeaban era casi imposible quedar en su peor lado.

Él había tenido algunas "diferencias" con su hija mayor, la cual se había mudado a otro lugar a vivir y eso había causado un dolor en su corazón, pero entendía, más o menos, que ella era mayor y había lecciones en la vida que ella tenía que aprender por sí misma aunque a él le doliera verla crecer. Desafortunadamente algunas de esas lecciones le pasaban factura directa y ni entendía cómo es que esas cosas acababan pasando. Justo esa misma tarde tenía un buen ejemplo, claro que él no tenía en ese preciso instante que todo ese lío venía por parte de Marianne, indirectamente en realidad pero los platos se habían roto y alguien tendría que pagar por ello.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — él miró a su asistente personal, un hombre joven, rubio de ojos azules, que le devolvió la mirada atónita idéntica a la que el CEO tenía en ese momento.

— Llegó hace unos minutos, viene del Bufete de abogados Royal Amber, emitido por el Señor King- Forest — su entonación parecía ser más una respuesta que una pregunta, hasta dónde él sabía su jefe y King-Forest tenía una especie de arreglo desde hacía años, desconocía los detalles pero, por la cara del CEO debía tratarse de algo grave.

— ¿Y de qué asunto indicó en su carta? — él estaba preocupado por su hija ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No creía, ya le habrían hablado directamente a él pero ¿Y si ella se metió en algún problema con algún cliente? O pero ¿Con algún abogado?

— Indica que desea hablar con usted por una demanda por daños materiales — eso igual sonó a pregunta — ¿Cómo sería eso posible? —

— ¿Daños materiales? —ahora sí se temía lo peor ¿Qué había hecho su hija mayor ahora? — Comunícame inmediatamente con él, es mejor arreglar esto antes de que se agrave — al menos podía contar con que Bogart King-Forest estaría dispuesto a aceptar un arreglo antes que un escándalo. Con lo que no contó es que se había equivocado de abogado.

* * *

Es todo por ahora y sí, el papá de Bog vive porque en todos los fics que he leído (mm menos de 300 por desgracia) Siempre está muerto y quería algo diferente.

La mamá de Dawn y Marianne no está muerta, es solo que aún no ha entrado en escena. No puedo prometer nada sobre ella, porque la historia está tomando forma aún y sin embargo ella no será la única sorpresa.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia saben dónde dejarlo.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia. Nada de esto me pertenece, la película es de sus respectivos creadores.

Pareja Marianne/Bog (obviamente) Dawn/Sunny, además de algunas que salgan por ahí.

Como mi madre es fan de la película y fan de mis fics (lee casi todo lo que escribo ciertamente) agregué a Kerwen, que viene siendo a ser el IMP que sale en Strange Magic, espero que no sea muy pesado de leer y por supuesto que hay una versión de la Poción de Amor, no es gran cosa ni es mágica, tampoco creo que actúe así de rápido pero bueno, fue divertido de escribir.

Si hay algún personaje en especial que les gustaría que saliera coméntenmelo, aún no he escrito el fic en su totalidad por lo que lo podría agregar en alguna pequeña escena.

Ah y Sale un personaje de otra película ¿Alguien quiere comentar de dónde es? Solo me pareció divertido.

* * *

Puede pasar un día cualquiera

Parte II

* * *

George Fairwoods había hablado con Bogart King-Forest y al parecer todo era un mal entendido, el abogado había asegurado no saber de qué se trataba. El padre de Marianne cortó la llamada con menos preocupación pero aún con la duda en mente, su hija se las podía arreglar para causar un desastre y ocultarlo de la vista obvia, al menos hasta que el problema volvía "morderla por la espalda", aunque ella no era de las que corría, ella asumía las consecuencias y a veces de formas poco aconsejables, pero él estaba seguro de que un enfrentamiento con King-Forest padre era algo de lo que ella no se repondría pronto.

Por otro lado, cuando su esposa se enterara de esto iba a ser un desastre monumental, ella no estuvo de acuerdo en que su hija ingresara a trabajar ahí desde un principio y sin embargo aceptó _sólo_ porque él le aseguró que no habría peligro alguno. Heavenly estaba en ese momento de viaje con su familia, entiéndase ambos padres y dos de sus hermanos más jóvenes, volvería en aproximadamente un mes. George miró la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, estaban los cuatro de ellos, cuando sus hijas eran unas niñas.

Había conocido a su esposa en ese mismo edificio, él estaba con su padre, que en paz descansaba ahora, aprendiendo todo sobre su división de la empresa, cuando la vio, fue durante la hora del almuerzo, ambos Fairwoods habían ido a la cafetería del lugar, en un primer momento pensó que ella trabajaba ahí, porque iba de los mismos colores que las mujeres que servían la comida, le tomó un poco más de su observación notar que ella era una joven dama de sociedad, hija de un futuro inversionista. Ella le había sonreído y le señaló sutilmente que tenía una migaja en su barba; había sido un momento terriblemente incómodo pero fue uno de los días más recordados de toda su vida.

ÉL suspiró cerrando los ojos, tendría que hacerle frente a lo que sea que su hija había causado y dar la cara por ella, eso es lo que un buen padre haría. Tal vez estaba siendo dramático y todo lo que hacía falta reemplazar era una de esas bellas peceras que tenían en la recepción del bufete. Llamaría a sus abogados más tarde sí hacía falta.

Bog llegó a las oficinas en poco menos de veinte minutos, sabía que no era bueno para nadie hacer esperar a su padre cuando estaba en _ese_ estado de humor. Bajó del vehículo blanco mientras gruñía, Thang y Stuff se había colgado de sus brazos durante todo el trayecto, mirando con nerviosismo para todos lados y casi besaron el piso una vez que se bajaron del carro, no era culpa de ellos por supuesto, todo era culpa de su muy joven primo Kerwen, más pariente de su tía caramelo que de él, aunque su madre dijera que la familia era familia y ese era el final del tema. Miró de mala gana al muchacho alvino que los llevó, con la piel tan pálida y el cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, solo le hacían falta los ojos rojos para parecer un conejo.

Iba a caminar cuando se acordó de las reglas básicas _de convivencia con "El Imp"_ , nunca de los nuncas dejarlo solo a ese chico en las oficinas de nadie, o en los negocios de otros, en realidad él no estaba permitido a vagar sin supervisión. Bog gruñó por lo bajo ¿Por qué permitió que su madre y su tía lo convencieran de dejar que ese pequeño demente los llevara? Bueno, ahora no tenía importancia, debía detenerlo antes de que se escapara.

— Hey, Kerwen ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros un rato? — estaba prácticamente cantando las palabras, como lo hacía cuando estaba en un punto superior en una discusión o alardeando, en ese momento estaba fingiendo para que su primo mordiera el anzuelo — El tío Bogart seguramente querrá saludarte ¿No crees? — sí, él estaba consciente del cambio de sus acento y entonación en distintas circunstancias cuando hablaba — También hay dulces en la oficina —

El muchacho sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, seguro recordando sus travesuras de la última vez que estuvo ahí, se bajó de su carro y siguió al mayor. Él era bastante más bajo que el abogado, apenas estaba llegando al metro y medio pero nunca se sintió acomplejado por ello, le gustaba vestir de blanco porque era albino y no hablaba para nada, no porque no pudiera, simplemente le gustaba más el lenguaje de señas, hacía sentir mal a los adultos por gritarle cuando pensaban que era discapacitado, el mundo debía de cuidarse de ese pequeño diablillo.

— Stuff y Thang van a llevarte con Bruttus para que comas los dulces primero — de todas formas él no sería quien lo sufriera una vez que el chico tuviera una de sus alzas de azúcar — Puedes preguntarle a Bruttus cuando lo veas — respondió la pregunta hecha con señas que el menor le hizo, al principio había sido difícil de entender, con el tiempo casi hasta podía decir qué significaba cada signo automáticamente, veía a su primo más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

Los otros dos tragaron audiblemente mientras se miraban entre sí, todavía se acordaban de aquel fatídico día en que renunció la última recepcionista, se fue furiosa, con el maquillaje de su rostro corrido grotescamente mientras que ellos trataban de salvar los pescados de la pecera pequeña. Bog los mandó directo al séptimo piso, mandó rápidamente un mensaje a los guardias para que dejaran pasar al albino. Después se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, tenía la impresión de que el dolor de cabeza que tenía iba a ser mortal en breve.

Al ingresar a la oficina él se dirigió al frente, sin ver que había una persona sentada en uno de los sillones laterales; su padre tenía la ira contenida reflejada en el rostro pero para quien no lo conocía solo parecía estar irritado y aburrido. Bog se puso enfrente del mayor y solo cuando estuvo cerca saludó apropiadamente.

— Buenas tardes, padre — su tono era suave y monótono, acostumbrado a las reprimendas silenciosas — Tía Caramelo manda sus saludos y sus buenos deseos, la igual que mi madre — eso lo dijo como si de verdad le diera gusto pasarle el mensaje, era más o menos algo como eso; permaneció de pie, más que nada porque esperaba irse de inmediato.

— Bien, toma asiento, esto puede tomar un tiempo — su hijo puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció — Ahora ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento esta mañana con la asistente? —

— Eso… — él maldijo entre dientes una palabra que no fue muy clara para nadie más — Tu nueva asistente es bastante _persistente_ y supongo que su voz es un poco fuerte — él estaba asumiendo que su padre se enteró porque alguien los había escuchado — ¿Qué problema hay con todo esto? — él estaba pensando que tal vez ella había ido a quejarse, pero no tenía sentido porque la más perjudicada al final sería ella misma ¿Qué hacía una " _princesita hija de papi"_ trabajando ahí de cualquier forma?

— No son los gritos o la falta de ellos de lo que se trata — abogado era y así permanecería — He sabido que su comportamiento fue grosero, además de poco apropiado para referirse hacia alguien cuya autoridad está por encima de la suya — Marianne sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza desde el lugar donde estaba sentada, no tenía permitido intervenir en la discusión hasta que el padre lo permitiera o no sería solo su despido con lo que tendría que lidiar, su jefe había _implicado_ que su amigo Sunny e incluso las recepcionistas podrían verse afectados por su causa, ella tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y gritarles a los dos que se fueran al mismísimo infierno.

— Bueno, eso es algo objetable — él contestó tratando la acusación como una nimiedad — La contrataste sabiendo que era una _Fairwoods_ — y no perdería la oportunidad de responsabilizar a su padre, porque eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que podía tener una oportunidad así; Marianne no sabía cuál de los dos la estaba ofendiendo más en ese punto — Creció para ser mimada y tener autoridad, ¿Estabas esperando que ella pudiera lidiar con un trabajo de fondo como asistente de oficina sin incidentes? — su sonrisa de lado solo estaba irritando a su padre y la morena se estaba conteniendo para darle un golpe ya mismo — ¿No tiene una carrera? La hubieras contratado en su ramo y esto no estaría pasando —

— De nuevo estas yéndote por la ramas — él tenía la sartén por el mango aún, debía haber alguna razón por la cual su hijo no había hecho un escándalo por eso o al menos haberle dado algún comentario sarcástico sobre ella desde el mismo instante en que ese pequeño alboroto sucedió — Bastante lejos esta vez. Estas afirmando que ella no mostro un comportamiento deliberadamente insubordinado o negligente ¿Puedo tomar tu declaración de esa forma? — Marianne estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar en ese momento, Bog comenzó a hablar de inmediato, frenando su ira en segundos.

— Sí, puedes considerarlo de esa forma — su voz fue bastante calmada, sacudió una de sus manos como si estuviera alejando algo de su rostro, gesto de su madre que se le había pegado desde joven — Lo que ella dijo o no dijo no importa, hizo lo que le dije que tenía que hacer y eso es suficiente para mí, después de todo — dijo restándole importancia, quería decir que después de todo no fue él quien la contrató pero eso solo hubiera alargado esa discusión. — Ahora si me disculpas aún tengo asuntos que ordenar — estaba levantándose para ponerle fin pero su padre tenía otros planes.

— No hemos terminado — se quedó mirando a su hijo, quien se detuvo en su intento de zafarse de ese _mal entendido_ — En vista de que no hubo acusaciones en su contra dejaré éste hecho pasar, sin embargo espero que no se repita, señorita Fairwoods — no fue hasta que dijo esas últimas palabras que su mirada se dirigió hacia ella — Puede retirarse —

— Yo… — ella se había quedado sin habla, no esperó, jamás, que King-Forest hijo fuera a minimizar su pequeño incidente en el estacionamiento, de hecho ella estaba esperando que él no perdiera oportunidad de acribillarla — Sí, ammm con permiso — miró al padre y luego al hijo para salir casi corriendo de la oficina, no sabía porque no la acusó y no importaba, ella podía conservar su empleo y eso era una victoria.

— ¿Qué? — Bog se puso de pie mientras la miró salir para luego girarse hacia su padre — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba ahí? — casi le gritó, solo lo detuvo el respeto que le tenía al mayor, pero era muy evidente que estaba enojado, no sería la primera vez que le hacía algo como eso.

— Ya hemos hablado sobre tu falta de observación, Bogel — su padre solo elevó una de sus cejas, esperando el inicio de otra rabieta que luego de unos segundos era evidente que no llegaría, su hijo estaba madurando un poco cuando menos, en otros momentos se hubiese puesto a gritar y manotear — Ahora hay otro asunto que necesitamos tratar ¿Qué es todo eso de mandarle a George Fairwoods una notificación de una demanda por daños materiales? — el padre ya no se veía enojado, pensó que la demanda tendría algo que ver con lo que la joven Marianne le contó, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos no parecía ser el caso.

— Es exactamente como lo indiqué, daños materiales — él habló entre dientes, sin haberse tomar asiento de nuevo — Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo directamente si desea saber de qué se trata y negociarlo _pacíficamente_ — él realmente no pensó que Fairwoods le llamaría a su padre en lugar de a él, pero ese cuento de que ambos mayores tenían _una historia_ parecía que era cierto.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con los Fairwoods será manejado exclusiva y personalmente conmigo, mándame la información, te informaré de la resolución del asunto según lo considere — con eso la discusión se dio por concluida — Una cosa más — miró la ira en los ojos de su hijo pero pretendió que no se enteraba — Nadie más debe oír sobre el tema, especialmente Marianne Fairwoods —

— Como desees — él gruñó las palabras justo antes de salir, cerrando las puertas con un poco más fuerza de lo necesario. No sabía que iba entre su padre y George Fairwoods pero justo en ese momento todo lo que quería era matar a alguien a golpes. Si su padre quería ser quien se encargue estaba bien, de paso podía ir ya atendiendo los demás casos que tenía en su escritorio porque ese día no planeaba hacer nada más, iba a salir para perderse el resto del día y quizás de la semana también.

Marianne llegó a la primera planta a toda prisa, apenas salió del ascensor fue a paso rápido al baño, respirando profundamente una vez que se encerró en un cubículo. Había estado muy enojada, su corazón estuvo latiendo fuertemente por los nervios y la incertidumbre y al final no había sido capaz de decir ni siquiera un" gracias".

Estaba aturdida, fue como volver años atrás, en los grados de la preparatoria, cuando él había golpeado a unos chicos en uno de los pasillos y el maestro que llegó a poner orden lo había reprendido, los otros dos habían comenzado a agredirlo verbalmente así como a otros estudiantes y en instantes la discusión pasó a los golpes entre un grupo de estudiantes, pero "Bog King" no trató de culpar a los otros ni de zafarse del problema, él había sido castigado junto con los demás. Ella llegó a saber después que él había dicho que fue quien inició la pelea, no solo por el "bien" de su reputación de Bully sino que también lo hizo para que sus compañeros, Stuff y Thang entre ellos, no se vieran afectados y no los expulsaran de la escuela.

Se quedó sentada en la tapa de la taza de baño, se alegraría más tarde de que el personal de limpieza se asegurara de que le lugar siempre estuviera impecable, una sonrisa incrédula y casi sin humor salió de su boca, al parecer ese chico no había cambiado en lo absoluto, solo se había convertido en un hombre más amargado, no que ella fuera quién para decir algo al respecto.

Salió del baño luego de lavarse las manos, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ella no debía de distraerse, ahora que estaba segura de que no iban a despedirla tenía que hacer su trabajo sin generar nuevas quejas, en especial ese día. Apenas puso un pie fuera se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba precisamente de la manera habitual pero no le dio importancia, se dirigió a la recepción que es donde le dejaban sus pendientes, vio al alto abogado salir del edificio, de bastante mal humor. Ella quiso ir detrás de él para hablar de lo ocurrido, cuando menos para hacerle saber que ella no era una mal agradecida y tampoco le gustaba la idea de deberle nada a nadie, pero una mancha blanca se cruzó en su camino.

Era un chico más bajo que ella, quizás de la altura de Sunny, de cara alargada y nariz puntiaguda, cabello y pestañas blancas, parecía un ratón la verdad. Él la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le entregó un pequeño paquete y le guiñó un ojo, después salió corriendo como si nunca hubiera chocado con ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? — ella preguntó a sí misma, mirando al joven albino desparecer en el ascensor, él había llegado por las escaleras, o eso le pareció — ¿Quién es ese chico? — miró su mano y eso parecía papel de china blanco, lo que no fue una sorpresa — ¿Qué es esto? — ella estaba sombrada al mirar el contenido, eran unos dulces, pequeños mazapanes y tenían pinta de ser caseros — ¿Qué…? — no tuvo tiempo de objetar nada, Martha, la recepcionista, la llamó en ese momento, ella parecía muy asustada, al parecer un delincuente había entrado en las oficinas por la puerta de atrás o la lateral.

Las dos recepcionistas, Marianne, así como dos secretarias se metieron en el cuarto de entregas del primer piso, la castaña no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué estaban ahí guardadas? Si solo era un delincuente podían hacerle frente entre todas ¿Y dónde estaba el guardia de la entrada? ¿No debería estar haciendo algo, como detener a ese delincuente?

Griselda, Dawn y Sunny se quedaron en el restaurante después de que Bog y los otros tres se retiraran. La madre estaba muy decepcionada, esperaba que su hijo mirara a la chica con más detenimiento, un poco de atención de su parte, cuando menos un elogio pero cada día parecía ir más y más ciego ¿Cuándo iba a tener nietos? ¡Los quería ahora!

— Lo siento mucho, querida, mi hijo no sabe apreciar la belleza y es un obsesionado de su trabajo, al igual que su padre — eso parecía ser dicho con mucho pesar.

— No te preocupes Griselda, yo sé lo que es vivir con gente así — su padre, sus tíos, a últimas fechas Marianne — Y él es como lo recuerdo, un poco más alto nada más y bueno, puede que un poco más…. Menos…. Ammm — no estaba muy segura de que palabra quería usar.

— ¿Un poco más amargado, quizás? — Caramelo ofreció, llegando a la mesa, ella se había ausentado solo para asegurarse que ningún daño mayor quede desatendido luego de la visita de su "querido" sobrino Kerwen.

— Sí, mi precioso muchacho no ha sido el mismo desde ese "incidente" — ella se lamentó, recordando esos horribles días en que su hijo estaba tan deprimido que no se levantó de la cama por una semana y a pesar de los gritos y su mal humor Thang y Stuff estuvieron ahí, para tratar de animarlo hasta el momento en que se puso de pie de nuevo.

— ¿Ese incidente? — Sunny preguntó movido por la curiosidad, dejando de beber un momento de su jugo de piña.

— Sí, un terrible noviazgo de la secundaria que destrozó su corazón — Caramelo suspiró con cierta derrota, ella había animado a su sobrino a salir con esa chica, al igual que lo hizo Griselda, las cosas no pudieron salir peor ese lejano día.

— Ahora él desprecia al Amor y todo lo que tiene que ver con ello, a pesar de ser un hombre se porta como un mocoso — la madre emitió un gruñido al recordar algunas cosas — Prepara bromas terribles para el día de San Valentín, incluso cuando vamos a la playa en lugar de disfrutar de la vista todo lo que hace es molestar a los que están a su alrededor —

— Y después dice que no es pariente de Kerwen — Caramelo estaba sonriendo en algunas memorias — Aunque algunas si han sido muy divertidas, como cuando vertió tinta roja en una piscina durante la fiesta de otro pariente, todos pensaron que se había matado al caer así de la tabla, fue realmente estupendo — tendría que ir a su casa a desempolvar sus viejas grabaciones y ver si hallaba ese disco — También lo hiso cuando fuimos al mar, la gente creyó que lo había mordido un tiburón —

— ¿Un tiburón? — Dawn y Sunny ahora si estaban intrigados, ahí no habían tiburones.

— Fue en Miami, buscaré a ver si tengo algo de eso grabado — lo dudaba pero nada se perdía con intentar.

— Como sea, mi hijo ha renunciado al Amor, si tan solo apareciera una chica que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, eso sería perfecto — ella parecía tan afectada que casi se ponía a llorar.

— Lo entiendo, no es fácil ver como alguien reniega de lo mejor del mundo, el Amor — Dawn susurró, pensando en su hermana — Marianne, ella piensa de la misma manera, sí ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que iba a casarse? Pues — ella estaba apretando su dedo anular izquierdo con su mano derecha, rotándolo lentamente — Su ex novio la engañó con otra y mi hermana se enteró, al verlos de frente — las dos mujeres mayores se quedaron perplejas en ese momento — Por eso ella detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con el romance y creo que está mal, no puedo culparla por pensar así, pero… — una lágrima bajó lentamente por su mejilla — Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, si tan solo entendiera que no todos los hombres son así — Sunny le sonrió suavemente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para luego abrazarla delicadamente, reconfortándola.

— Ella encontrará a la persona indicada para ella, Dawn, ya lo verás, no es tu culpa —

— Tiene razón — Caramelo sonrió, tomando una de las manos de la joven rubia — Todo estará bien, después de todo el amor es extraño y es mágico, pero al final todo resultará bien—

— Bueno, dejemos las cosas tristes de lado, es hora del postre — Griselda sonrió, dejándolos pensamientos deprimentes para otro momento, estaba segura de que aún podía arreglar otra cita para su hijo ese fin de semana, quizás alguien un poco mayor que la jovencita rubia y de otro tono de cabello, al parecer su hijo no apreciaba la belleza del cabello dorado. Ella sonrió, su hijo se parecía tanto a su padre.

En las oficinas de Royal Amber todo estaba en calma, después de quince minutos de estar encerradas Marianne decidió que tenía que hacer algo, no podía ser que solo se quedaran a esperar a que alguien lo solucionara. Salió a pesar de los reclamos y consejos de las demás mujeres, ella sabía defenderse sola, no necesitaba que ningún hombre fuera a defenderla.

Caminó lentamente y sin bajar la guardia, todo estaba vacío, al menos en el primer piso, no veía nada sospechoso, quizás eso de que entró alguien al lugar había sido una broma o algo así. Una melodía dulce irrumpió el silencio, ella no reconoció esa canción, tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta que era su celular, ella recordaba haberlo puesto en silencio. Justo lo que le faltaba una distracción mientras había un delincuente vagando por ahí.

— Hola mamá — al menos sabía quién le estaba llamando — No, estoy bien, no es gripa — no dejaba de mirar por todos lados, no debía de confiarse — Estoy susurrando porque estoy en mi trabajo — comenzaba a darse cuenta que los días que no quería levantarse eran malos, todo el tiempo —No debería estar permitido gritar en ningún lado — su madre era una persona maravillosa pero a veces le daban ganas de colgarle y fingir que se cortó la comunicación — No voy a regresar a trabajar ahí — justo como en ese momento — ¡Porque yo puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Y por supuesto que puedo mantenerme! No gano millones pero me alcanza bastante bien — le pareció oír algo, un jadeo o un suspiro angustioso, no estaba segura — Mira, tengo que colgar — pero su madre no parecía estar escuchándola en ese momento — Porque estoy trabajando y no quiero que me despidan — y pensaba que podía arreglarlo todo con solo pensarlo — Mamá, no voy a volver a trabajar ahí aunque despidieran a Roland, ya habías hablado de esto — más sonidos, estaba cerca, ese tipo no sabría que lo golpeó — Espera ¿Qué? —se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta, seguía cerrada — ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuando llegas? — eso la puso feliz, tanto que casi gritó de alegría — ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — se dio la vuelta de pronto, corriendo hacia la oficina en la que había estado escondida — Pues claro que quiero ir — no se dio cuenta de que alguien salía del ascensor cuando pasaba frente a esa puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita _Woods_? — Bogart King-Forest iba saliendo del ascensor cuando la asistente había chocado con él, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

— Yo… Eh… — colgó su llamada en ese instante, procediendo a apagarlo porque sabía que su madre llamaría de nuevo e insistiría hasta que le contestara — Lo siento señor King-Forest, yo escuché que había un delincuente en el piso y…—

— ¿Delincuente? — él alzó una de sus cejas, no estaba enterado de eso — ¿Y estaba llamando a emergencias o quería comprobarlo con alguien más? —

— Err... No, eso fue una llamada de número equivocado — ya lideraría con su madre más tarde.

— Si hay un "delincuente" en las oficinas ¿Qué hace usted corriendo descuidadamente en el lugar? — él solo había bajado porque estaba llamando a las recepcionistas y ninguna había contestado, lo mismo pasó en el segundo piso el cual estaba vacío, así mismo con el tercer piso — ¿No estaría yendo detrás de él, verdad? —

— Bueno no puedo dejar que un tipo se salga con la suya ¿No cree? — trató de sonreír como si no fuera nada pero apenas fue una mueca de sus dientes.

— La contraté para ser asistente de oficinas señorita Woods, si quisiera que fuera detrás de algún ladrón o un intruso la hubiese contratado como personal de seguridad o la mandaría a al departamento de seguridad pública — ahora parecía más que estaba gruñendo — Seguridad hará su trabajo y usted irá por el personal del primer piso, el segundo y el tercero y dígales que regresen a sus puestos, es una orden — detrás de él salieron cuatro tipos enormes.

— Pero regresar a sus puestos de trabajo sin haberse asegurado de que no hay intrusos en el edificio es una locura, solo pondrá en riesgo al personal — ella frunció el ceño y elevó la voz, cruzándose de brazos, no iba a obedecer una orden tan absurda como esa.

— ¿Quiere agregar algo más, señorita _Woods_? — su intensa mirada azul se puso en ella, la chica no titubeó ni un poco, lo cual fue bastante sorprendente, las personas solían temerle, especialmente las que trabajaban para él.

— Cuando menos deberían comprobar el perímetro y las oficinas antes de que todos regresen a trabajar ¿Qué tal si ese ladrón está guardado en algún lado, armado y listo para dañar alguien a la menor oportunidad? — ella había movido los brazos a sus costados, alzado la voz y finalizó con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su jefe, olvidándose precisamente que se trataba de su jefe.

— Señorita **_Fairwoods_ ** no voy a repetirlo nuevamente, vaya a buscar al personal y asegúrese que todos se pongan a trabajar — se acercó a ella, solo lo suficiente para poner énfasis a sus palabras y para que los guardias, que ya estaban terminando de revisar el piso, no oyeran sus palabras — _Ahora_ — él se giró, dándole la espalda, con eso daba por concluida la discusión.

— No puedo creerlo — ella masculló las palabras, tragándose toda la bilis que estaba haciendo, entendía el punto, si ella no obedecía estaba despedida y no sería la única, se lo había dejado muy claro cuando habló con ella sobre sus actos "groseros e insubordinados", si tan solo no necesitara el trabajo, pero solo serían unos meses más, era muy poco tiempo, poco…

Ella fue a la oficina en dónde las demás mujeres del primer piso estaban, habían más jadeos y quejidos proviniendo de ahí, Marianne apretó los dientes, no estando segura de que encontrar, ella no creía que ellas fueran capaces de algo así, especialmente en la oficina, después de unos segundos sus ojos se ampliaron dramáticamente ¿Y si el delincuente había entrado ahí cuando ella no estaba? ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que él se saliera con la suya! Abrió la puerta de inmediato, hallando las recepcionistas y secretarias con los ojos llorosos, lágrimas en sus rostros y sacudiendo sus manos en torno a sus bocas, las cuales estaban más rojas que el labial de Staiernich.

— ¿Qué les pasó? — ella preguntó muy confundida, no estuvo fuera mucho tiempo y hasta donde sabía en esa pequeña oficina no había nada peligroso para salud, o eso creía.

Para su desgracia ellas se pusieron a llorar casi a gritos y el resto del personal estaba entrando en ese momento, viéndolo todo, ellos estaban afuera ya que les habían dicho que realizarían un simulacro de contra incendios, Marianne y las otras mujeres no lo supieron porque ya estaban dentro de la oficina.

Las cosas estaban por ponerse peor, su jefe la estaba mirando como si ella fuera la peor criminal de la ciudad, pero no era su culpa, nada de eso lo era.

— ¡Los dulces que me diste eran de chile y ajo! — la mujer más joven gritó, sin dejar de llorar — ¿Por qué, Marianne? ¿Qué te hice? — ella fue la última en correr al baño, si no habían salido de la oficina antes fue porque tenían miedo de que el delincuente las encontrara.

— No, espera Maddy, yo no fui quien… — pero su voz se fue apagando, no tenía la intención de que eso pasara ¡Ese enano miserable! ¡Él le había dado los dulces! ¡Era su culpa! — ¡Voy a matarlo si vuelvo a verlo! — gritó, olivándose de que no estaba sola. El resto del personar ahora la miraba con desaprobación.

— En mi oficina en diez minutos, señorita — el jefe se controló para no gritarle, no le gustaba dar espectáculos, muy diferente de como era su hijo — Ya terminó la hora del almuerzo — les recordó a sus empleados, todos a la vez salieron corriendo hacia sus puestos, ninguno quería ser el blanco de la ira de su jefe o superior. Salió del primer piso, yendo a su oficina, mirando su reloj, más le convenía a la asistente no llegar antes ni después de los diez minutos que le indicó.

— No puede ser — ella suspiró, su día no podía ponerse peor, al menos tenía el consuelo de que vería a su madre al final del día.

Bog le había contado a Stuff y Thang lo que había pasado con su padre, bueno una versión recortada de los hechos, no tenían intención de hacerles saber todo lo que pensó y mucho menos que Marianne había estado oyendo desde el principio, quería mantener su imagen intacta un poco más, eso porque al alarga ellos lo acabarían sabiendo, estaba seguro, ya sea porque su padre se lo cuente a su madre o porque lo comentará en presencia de cierta tía insufrible que tenía.

Entraron a un Pub, bastante retirado de las oficinas, el lugar tenía el característico olor amargo del Bitter, todo estaba bellamente decorado en madera, un toque rustico y las farolas amarillas le daban un toque cálido y reconfortante. El que atendía era un hombre que estaba en sus cincuenta, con vetas de blanco en las patillas y los costados de su cabellera castaña, tenía un serio que casi cruzaba la línea en presunción, tenía también unos anteojos de moldura negra, era bastante bueno en su trabajo gracias años de práctica.

Ellos se sentaron en los bancos de madera rojiza, sin decir palabra el barman sirvió sus bebidas habituales, Whishky seco para el abogado, uno en las rocas para la señorita y una cerveza ligera para el joven caballero, era obvio que eran clientes habituales del lugar.

— ¿Qué tal, Bernard? — Thang sonrió, le parecía que le barman era un tipo agradable a pesar su "estilo estirado" y siempre recordaba lo que cada uno de ellos quería y no los confundía y sabía sus nombres y… Por muchas razones.

— ¿Un mal día en el trabajo? — Stuff bromeó, era algo regular ya que ese tipo no sonreía prácticamente nunca, había una apuesta entre los clientes regulares al respecto, si alguno lo hacía reír se llevaría todo el dinero acumulado, que en ese momento rondaba los mil euros más o menos, la apuesta había comenzado poco más atrás de un par de años.

— ¿Hay días distintos? — Bernard dejó escuchar su voz ligeramente nasal, sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo, lo cierto era que el tipo era antipático.

— Hay días malos, muy malos y los peores según tu forma de verlo — ella contestó sin dejar de sonreír — Supongo que para ti un día malo es como tener un buen día para los demás —

— Los días malos son solo malos. Parece que alguien ha tenido un día oscuro — señaló al abogado con la mirada, sabiendo que él podía escucharlo y que no lo tomaría como ofensa.

— Asuntos familiares ¿No tienes familia "problemática, Bernard? — ella comentó lanzando una pequeña carnada, nadie sabía nada sobre la vida personal de ese hombre.

— Cuando trabajas con familiares es el mismo asunto — él sacó más cacahuates salados para Thang, quien los devoraba sin prestar más atención a la plática — Deberías considerar cambiar de lugar de trabajo, King —

— Debería cambiarme de país o de continente — contestó él, azotando su puño en la barra, ninguno de los otros clientes le prestó atención, ya conocían su temperamento — Quizás en algún lugar de América, remoto como Alaska o más al norte — el vaso, ya vacío, estaba siendo estrujado por la fuerza de su puño, por fortuna no era un vaso frágil — ¿Tendrás algún conocido en cualquier poblado lo más remoto posible? — estaba siendo dramático, estaba consiente, pero odiaba cuando su padre hacía ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿King huyendo de los problemas? — Bernard preguntó no sin burla en su tono — Este "asunto" involucra a una mujer ¿Cierto? — dijo con cierto tono, algo raro en su monótona forma de hablar, Bernard era de los pocos que conocían la historia de cierta chica que destrozó el corazón del abogado.

— No hay ninguna mujer — Bog susurró en un tono amenazante, mirando al barman con toda la ira que tenía contenida en ese momento.

— Entonces no tengo ningún motivo para darte información de ningún lugar remoto — él también conocía a Griselda y a Bogart, buenas personas, no malos padres, pero sabía que no debía ser fácil convivir con ellos _todo_ el tiempo.

— ¿No tendrás enchilados? — Thang habló nuevamente solo para pedir más botanas. Bernard enarcó una ceja pero sirvió lo que el más bajo estaba pidiendo — Gracias —

— Terminó el receso — el abogado dijo en un gruñido, tenía pendientes que atender y no dejaría botado su trabajo por una rabieta infantil, así no era él. Se puso de pie y miró a sus dos compañeros encaminarse a la puerta del local.

— No puedes llevarte eso — Stuff susurró, mirando que Thang se estaba llevando los cacahuates con todo y el plato decorado de vidrio, en realidad era un cenicero de cristal cortado, muy bonito y algo pesado.

— Él no dijo que no podía llevarlo — el más bajo comentó, frunciendo el ceño, él creía que tenía derecho a tenerlo, si no fuera así ya alguien más se lo hubiese dicho, suponía.

— Pero es propiedad del bar, devuélveselo a Bernard — ella susurró la orden, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

— Pero… — Thang se giró para cumplir con la orden sin embargo.

— Está bien — Bog gruñó a los dos — No hará daño otro cenicero en el departamento — él dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y miró al barman — ¿Cuánto te debo? — no era algo nuevo, ya tenía un par de vasos, un cenicero, tres copas, un par de platitos de loza, cuatro tarros, una cosa más no importaba.

Tomaron un taxi al salir, tenían que regresar a las oficinas, pero tomarían la ruta "turística", además Bog prefería pasar a su departamento, el que compartía con sus dos compañeros, para cambiarse de traje, el gris oscuro iría mejor con su humor en ese punto. El abogado se permitió una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, al menos su joven primo se quedó sin supervisión en las oficinas, seguramente dándole un dolor de cabeza a su padre tan descomunal que existía la posibilidad que no quisiera quedarse a terminar su día laboral.

Kerwen era una plaga la mayoría de las veces sin embargo también tenía su utilidad en los días como éste o en los que quería jugarle alguna broma a los demás.

El celular de Bog estaba vibrando, tenía llamadas perdidas de la oficina, de su padre y de su madre incluso, pero él no pensaba hablar con ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa forzada en ese momento era pensar en lo furioso que se pondría su padre si veía a Kerwen el resto de la tarde. Tomó su celular y le dio llamar al contacto de su primo.

Iba a lamentarlo más tarde, no había duda, en especial porque el joven albino tenía con él un cierto "algo" que le había causado problemas, a todos por igual, tiempo atrás y que no dudaría en usar de nuevo.

Marianne salió veinte minutos después de la oficina de su jefe, enojada y con ganas de golpear a alguien ¿Dónde estaba Roland cuando pasaban estas cosas? Para su buena suerte su jefe solo la reprendió e hiso hincapié en que ella _tenía_ que controlar su carácter y obedecer cuando se le deba una orden, _nada más._ Miró su reloj, aún le quedaba poco más de una hora para terminar su día laboral y después podría ir a su departamento a gritar y beber algo mientras arrojaba cualquier cosa a la pared.

Entró a la oficina de entregas y comenzó a revisar los papeles, había poco en realidad, pero aún tenía que dar la ronda por todos los escritorios y ver que iban a mandar los licenciados y el intercambio de documentos para cada piso. Reprimió un suspiro y agradeció que sus zapatos fueran de tacones bajos. Miró hacia la recepción, tenía la esperanza de que Maddy le dejara explicarle o de esos malditos dulces.

Aprovechó que había poco trabajo para mandarle un texto a su madre, explicarle que tuvo que colgarle de esa manera no iba a ser fácil, pero saber que ella no estaría enojada por mucho tiempo era en sí mismo un gran alivio.

Marian pasó por los escritorios de los tres primeros pisos sin problema, cuando iba al cuarto piso se dio cuenta de algo importante, cuando pasó lo del "delincuente" solo el personal del segundo y tercer piso habían salido, no había nadie más en el primer piso en ese momento además de las que se escondieron, pero no había visto a nadie del personal del cuarto al sexto piso. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Acaso no se enteraron del problema?

Cuando ella llegó al cuarto piso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de las secretarias tecleando. Marian salió del ascensor con cuidado, como si temiera que al dar un paso en alfo algo estallaría. Las cuatro secretarias que estaban presentes se le quedaron mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, algo que no era nuevo en realidad, ella procedió entonces a dejar los paquetes y tomar lo que tenía que llevarse.

Sabía que el cuarto y el quinto piso eran de contaduría, que el personal que estaba ahí trabajaba hasta las nueve de la noche y que parecían ser de otra dimensión ¿Quién trabajaba sin detenerse cuando te anunciaban que se estaba quemando el edificio o que había un ladrón ahí?

El quinto piso fue más de lo mismo y el sexto, bueno, en el sexto no parecía pasar nada, eran oficinas de ventas y casi todo el tiempo estaba vacío, no había paquetería ahí en ese momento.

Regresó al primer piso, con todas las entregas hechas y los envíos dejados en sus lugares correctos tenía unos buenos veinte minutos para descansar un poco y luego prepararse para salir, peor las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles. Ella miró por casualidad hacia la entrada, ahí estaba, junto a la puerta, como si fuera un inocente angelito, ese mocoso desgraciado. ¡Momento de la venganza!

Kerwen sintió que lo jalaron de su camisa, la chica de hacía un rato lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de la prenda, debía de estar muy enojada porque en sus ojos parecía estar saliendo fuego del infierno. EL joven albino sonrió, realmente sonrió, muy divertido pro la situación, quizás ella no tomó muy bien su pequeña broma de los dulces picantes.

— ¡Tú! — Marianne no gritó, pero su voz tenía la intensidad suficiente como para hacer temblar a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no fuera Kerwen. El chico solo se encogió de hombros mostrando su blanca sonrisa — No me importa porqué lo hiciste, ahora me las vas a pagar — estiró su mano, apretando su puño, ese pequeñajo iba a ver a todos sus ancestros con ese golpe.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Bog llegó en el momento justo, caminando a prisa y bastante enojado, no le importaba realmente si golpeaban a su primo, pero nunca tendría un momento de paz con la madre del mocoso ni sus tías, por no mencionar a su madre y a su tía Caramelo.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy por pegarle a este pequeño vándalo desgraciado! ¡Eso hago! — ella sacudió al "pequeño vándalo" en cuestión, su día solo había ido empeorando, eso no podía, realmente, poner las cosas más en picada desde su punto de vista.

— Suéltelo ahora, señorita _Woods_ — él dijo casi gruñendo, ella era tan difícil de tratar.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? — cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa, todo se podía ir al carajo, de todas formas ya era seguro que la iban a despedir.

— Solo suéltalo ¡Ahora! — él levantó la voz, si así era como ella quería que fuera pues bien, iba a demostrarle a niña mimada que ese lugar no había espacio para sus caprichos.

Stuff y Thang estaban observándolos mientras pensaban que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, claro eso fue solo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que King-Forest _padre_ bajaría en cualquier momento y entonces nadie iba a salir ileso, necesitaban hacer algo y pronto.

¿Quién dijo que Thang no tenía buenas ideas? Una vez cada siglo, o algo así, al crédulo administrador se le ocurrían buenas salidas para casos de emergencia, eso fue lo que Stuff pensó en ese momento.

La alarma contra incendios estaba haciendo un gran escándalo, los trabajadores, de todos los pisos, no se habrían tomado la advertencia en serio de no ser porque un tipo enorme, que por lo regular rondaba los pisos desocupados, llegó por las escaleras, indicando que algo en el piso ocho se estaba quemando y que era mejor que todos bajaran, _con calma_ , para que nadie saliera herido.

Bogar King-Forest sintió el horrible dolor de cabeza golpear sus sienes cuando escuchó la sirena, no le importaba quien había sido, la persona que hubiese activado la alarma podía considerarse cadáver ya mismo. Se levantó, tomando todos sus objetos personales de diario y miró a su asistente personal, apenas un movimiento casi imperceptible hecho con su cabeza era suficiente para hacerle saber lo que quería en ese momento, tantos años a su servicio eran lo único que lo hacía posible.

Julio Magnus se comunicó por radio con su hijo, Bruttus Magnus, para preguntan, a base de un par de gruñidos y una amenaza en su áspero tono de voz, por la activación de la alarma contra incendios. La respuesta era mucho menos que satisfactoria.

— La alarma fue activada desde el piso ocho — su voz era melodiosa, a pesar de sonar tan grave y ronca, él tenía lo que se podría describir como "La voz de _Todo_ un Hombre" — Fue activada por los sensores de humo al detectar un _pequeño incidente_ en una de las cocinas de ese piso — ahora parecía estar más enojado que antes de llamar — El _incidente_ fue contenido con los extintores, señor — y eso no indicaba nada bueno para los guardias de ese piso — Ya fue aclarado con los bomberos que no fue una emergencia real — él no estaba seguro de querer completar el reporte, pero si no le decía a su jefe en ese momento era seguro que la tiraría contra él después — Vieron a Kerwen Black-Forest en el primer piso después de la activación de la alarma —

— ¿QUÉ? — si no tenía un motivo para estar enojado antes lo tenía ahora, quería a su sobrino, pero lo quería bastante lejos de sus propiedades, especialmente de su oficina, si uno se fijaba con cuidado podía ver el aura roja de la ira emanando como lava de su cuerpo — ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE **TU** SOBRINO ESTABA EN MIS OFICINAS? —había marcado a velocidad luz a su prima solo para hacerle saber que su muerte sería lenta y tortuosa por esa jugarreta.

— Sí, buenas tardes para ti también querido gruñón — su voz aguda podía oírse bastante bien a casi un metro de distancia del celular — Oh y te recuerdo que igual es sobrino tuyo ¿Recuerdas? Peadar —el padre del conocido diablillo — es pariente tuyo también —

— ES TU HERMANO —el abogado replicó, mientras se dirigía de mala gana al ascensor, iba a ponerle un remedio _permanente_ a todo ese alboroto —LO HACE MÁS PARIENTE TUYO QUE MÍO Y NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE **TU SOBRINO** ESTABA AQUÍ? —

— Bueno, Kerwen, _tu sobrino_ , fue quien llevó a Bogel, Stuff y Thang, a tus oficinas cuando llamaste, interrumpiendo nuestro almuerzo —

— **¿QUÉ?** — eso había sido horas atrás ¡Ese mocoso había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para destruir su edificio!

— Si te estás dando cuenta hasta ahora es terrible, dice lo mucho que te preocupas de tus oficinas ¿No crees, Bogart? — ella se burló con una risilla — Apropósito, ya que llamaste, debo decir que Gri… — no terminó de hablar, el abogado había colgado en ese momento.

— Voy a matarlos — gruñó, dejando que su ira pasara a lo que su esposa llamaba "fase dos" cuando dejaba de gritar y en su lugar se preparaba para _aplastar_ a cosa o persona en lo que estaba enfocado.

Ya todos habían salido, corriendo y en total desorden, del edificio, en el primer piso solo quedaban Marianne y Bog, quienes habían pasado de gritarse a tratar de matarse, comenzó justo cuando el abogado la llamó "pequeña princesita de papito", ella, que ya estaba furiosa desde mucho antes, le había dado un derechazo que le hizo crujir la mandíbula al más alto, dejando libre al joven albino ese mismo momento. Él alcanzó a sujetar el puño de ella cuando Marianne trató de darle in segundo golpe y ahí estaban ahora, mirándose fijamente, deseando la muerte del otro como si fueran sus metas en la vida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, chica ruda? ¿Mucho para ti? — él aún sujetaba su puño, notando inconscientemente que era pequeño y cabía perfectamente dentro del suyo, por supuesto que había que mencionar que él tenía manos inusualmente grandes, aún para un hombre.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — ella jaló su brazo, sin poder liberarse, el abogado tenía bastante fuerza, su silueta "esquelética" era engañosa, claro que los hombros anchos y su reputación en la escuela debieron ser un indicador, pero ella estaba muy enojada como para analizarlo adecuadamente en ese momento — ¿Qué pasa contigo? — ella había adoptado una pose defensiva ahora que estaba libre mientras que él solo permaneció de pie, sin moverse — ¿Tienes miedo de ser superado por una " _Princesita_ "? — se preparó para recibir algún golpe, pero éste no llegó.

— Amm Señor — Thang trató de llamar su atención, sin resultado, Stuff estaba a su lado, mirando nerviosamente más allá de los dos buscapleitos.

— _Ahora_ no — se dirigió a su amigo sin mirarlo —Golpeas como una _bebita_ — él sonrió, burlándose de ella, lo cierto era que el golpe le dolió, pero tampoco había sido tanto que le molestara al hablar — ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo, _princesita_? —

— ¡Acabaré contigo! — ella se lanzó hacia él, lanzando golpes y patadas por igual. Normalmente estaría en desventaja por su altura pero ella sabía sacarle provecho a eso y los movimientos del oponente.

— Tienes que insistir — Stuff le susurró a su compañero, temiendo las consecuencias de decirle y también a las que habría de no decirle.

— Nada mal — él reconoció, después de recibir un par de golpes que, para su fortuna, no fueron bien asestados, por otro lado ella más que capas de bloquear los suyos casi sin dificultad, en definitiva no hubiera esperado que ella supiera pelear tan bien — ¿Niñas exploradoras? — dejó ir la burla en su tono sin darse cuenta.

— Esgrima y artes marciales mixtas — ella estaba sonriendo mientras le contestaba, orgullosa de su buen juicio en su juventud, mientras otras chicas tomaron danza o clases de piano, ella había optado por guitarra y artes marciales — ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Caminar por el parque? —

— Pero señor — él también sabía que las cosas se iban aponer muy mal.

— ¡Después! — lo ignoró de nuevo — Que presuntuosa — murmuró con burla, ignorando adrede el comentario de ella — Aunque lo haces bien, para ser una _princesa_ — escucho un crujido suave, su traje no fue diseñado precisamente para ese tipo de actividad.

— ¿Así? Qué lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti — ella también escucho el crujido, ah y eso que esa falda era nueva, no la había usado ni un mes, pero valía la pena por todo lo divertido que las cosas se estaban poniendo, esperaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el bloqueo de ese último golpe y el rodillazo de la chica definitivamente le habían hecho una grieta a su saco en algún punto de la manga izquierda, pero eso sería para después.

— No lo sé — ella descuidó un segundo su defensa, mirando sus uñas y luego lo miró a él, quien aún mantenía su brazo izquierdo como escudo para el golpe que ella había lanzado instantes antes — Considerando tu reputación de "Chico Malo" esperaba algo _más_ — ella se había percatado de que él solo había usado golpes para pelear, no rodillazos, no patadas, debía de tener una razón o quizás simplemente no sabía pelear realmente ¿Cómo podía ella saber?

— Pero el señor King-Forest — los dos compañeros del abogado estaban casi temblando ahora, quizás deberían ir a desalojar sus escritorios de una vez.

— Luego, Thang — pero le respondió casi sin darse cuenta, estaba muy acostumbrado a sus tonterías sin duda — ¿Si sabes que un traje _a medida_ no precisamente la mejor opción para estos casos? — él dio un paso atrás para enfatizar el punto — No es una excusa, ciertamente —y lanzó otro golpe hacia ella, que fue bloqueado de nuevo.

— EL uniforme tampoco lo es, para todo caso — ya necesitaba ponerse a entrenar de nuevo, hacía mucho que no tenía que hacer tanto esfuerzo, quizás debía de comenzar a ir al gym de nuevo.

— ¡Pero Bog, tu papá está aquí! — no le quedó más remedio a los dos asistentes que romper el protocolo de trabajo y hablarle como siempre lo hacían fuera de la oficina, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

— ¿Qué? — ahora tanto Marianne como Bog los miraron para luego girar sus cabezas en la dirección en la que Thang estaba señalando.

— Oh no, por favor, continúen, no se detengan por mí — la voz del padre tenía ese tono que denotaba que más les valía no continuar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo que significaba que no iba a escuchar a nadie y lo peor estaba en su mirada, los cuatro adultos jóvenes frente a él se sintieron como los niños que fueron atrapados en medio de una travesura.

Griselda se había ido a buscar a su esposo a las oficinas, no tenía que hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo, durante su interrumpido almuerzo Bogart le había comentado que su hijo estaba demandando a George Fairwoods y no le dijo los motivos de dicha demanda, ella quería saberlo y no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un segundo más de lo necesario. No se lo preguntaría a su hijo porque era seguro que él no estaba dispuesto a comentar nada al respecto, mucho menos luego de que habían almorzado con la pequeña Dawn.

Al llegar se topó con la jovencita de cabello rubio una vez más, parecía venir sola ya que no vio a su compañerito con ella esta vez.

— Buenas tardes cielo ¿Buscas a _alguien_? — la jovencita no había sido del gusto de su hijo, al menos esa impresión le dio, pero le daría un diez por su tenacidad, es más, incluso iba a apoyarla si hacía falta.

— Hola Griselda — ella saludó alegremente, las formalidades nunca habían sido lo suyo y menos cuando la gente le daba la confianza de tutearlas — Vine a buscar a mi hermana, trabaja aquí — ahora tenía una sonrisa radiante — Voy a convencerla de salir a bailar o de ir a algún club, con un poco de suerte y esta noche conozca al chico que la saque de su _zona "Prohibido el amor aquí"_ — cuando ella lo decía de verdad sonaba gracioso.

— Ah, ya veo — no recordaba que hubiese mencionado que su hermana, de la que habló tanto en el almuerzo, trabajara en el lugar, pero eso sonaba como u buen pretexto para reunirse más a menudo — ¿Y a dónde planeas llevarla? ¿Conoces buenos lugares en dónde conocer chicos, no es así? —

— Bueno unos pocos, pero seguro que mis amigas tiene buenas recomendaciones — ese momento llegó corriendo el chico albino que conoció un poco más temprano ese mismo día — Hola Kerwen —

— ¿Kerwen? — Griselda puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando al chico intensamente — ¿Dónde has estado? Y no me digas que aquí, jovencito, porque sé que no es verdad. Te hemos estado llamando, no creas que caramelo no se dio cuenta de que te llevaste " _ya sabes qué"_ ¿Dónde está y qué hiciste con él? —

El Chico mostró su resplandeciente sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, haciendo graciosos chasquidos con la lengua y otros más que sonaban como los de algún pequeño mono, a base de algunos ademanes, algunos muy chistosos, dio a entender que no había pasado nada _hasta ahora_ y que sus tías estaban exagerando. Una sirena comenzó a sonar, se podía adivinar que el sonido venía del interior del edificio.

En ese momento los tres vieron salir a todo el personal salir corriendo, parecían bastante desesperados como para tratarse de un simulacro, Griselda sujetó al chico de su camisa, solo para retenerlo el tiempo suficiente y mirarlo a los ojos, aunque eso le era un poco difícil, él era más alto que ella, aunque no por mucho.

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación, pequeño diablillo — ella podía sonar muy amenazante cuando quería, su joven sobrino sonrió mientras batía sus pestañas inocentemente — O tal vez prefieras explicárselo a tu padre por ti mismo — la amenaza cruel solía funcionar con todos los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, en toda la familia, pero Kerwen era el más temerario y siempre estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo que fuera. — ¿Y bien? — a base de señas se hizo entender, que él no era el responsable, aunque hubiera sido muy divertido ser el protagonista de la broma y que una chica y Bog estaban peleando, a "karatazos" y todo, en la recepción — ¿Mi hijo golpeando a una chica? — ella le había dado mejor educación que eso, estaba segura. Su sobrino se apresuró a decir que fue en defensa propia y que los dos parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho, Bog incluso estaba sonriendo — ¿En serio? — y eso era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Griselda — Tengo que verlo por mí misma —

— ¿Qué pasó? — él procedió a explicar lo mismo, con señas más definidas a Dawn — Eso casi suena como si Marianne, mi hermana, estuviera peleando con Bogkin — el chico asintió enérgicamente — ¿Es en serio? Ay, no puede ser, ahora si la van a despedir – antes de que ella se retirara el chico sacó un pequeño paquete de una de sus bolsas, entrapándoselo a ella — ¿Y qué es esto? — unas pocas señas después ella tenía una idea — Ah son dulces, que lindo Kerwen, gracias — después ella se fue corriendo a mirar mientras desenvolvía uno, eran bombones de chocolate y estaban envinados, eran deliciosos.

Kerwen se dio una con la palma en la frente, no se los dio para ella, se los dio para su hermana, seguro necesitaría un licor fuerte después de que su tío Bogart le gritara por todo el alboroto y nada mejor que unos chocolates para la depresión, los bombones envinados eran la solución perfecta. Oh bueno, no podía hacer nada ahora, por otro lado él no quería estar ahí para cuando las cosas se pusieran de verdad feas y, sacó una pequeña botella de otra de sus bolsas, tenía aquello que quería desde hace mucho, no era su culpa si tía caramelo lo había dejado tirado en la cocina ¿Verdad? Se trataba de una maravilla química, Poción de Amor, el mejor perfume con feromonas que existía para atraer chicas, estaba seguro que la versión para atraer chicos aún estaba guardada en su carro, ahora que tenía los dos podía ir a cualquier club para rociarlo a todos los presentes. Eso iba a ser maravillosamente Romántico.

El albino se metió en su carro mientras se preguntaba porque su primo le había prohibido a su tía Caramelo distribuirlo, hasta dónde él sabía las feromonas no eran ilegales en ese país.

Griselda había esquivado a todos los empleados y socios de su esposo, finalmente llegó a la recepción, sin ver vista para suerte suya, sonrió al ver el intercambio de golpes y palabras de su hijo con esa chica. Habían pasado años, AÑOS, desde que había visto a su hijo disfrutar la compañía de una chica, aunque técnicamente estaban pelando, un detalle insignificante en realidad. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa joven, invitarla a comer con su familia, planear una boda, el destino de la luna de miel ¡Tenía que llamar a su hermana y a sus cuñadas! No iba a escatimar en esfuerzos ni medios para que todo fuera perfecto, lo primero era llamar al restaurante para que prepararan la mesa más romántica y con mejor vista, el mejor champagne, la comida más…

Dawn llegó junto a Griselda, terminado su ultimo bombón, estaban deliciosos, cuando viera a Kerwen le preguntaría en dónde los compró, se compraría una dotación anual y otra para Marianne, quizás algo dulce combatiría su amargo carácter.

— ¡Ah! — aspiró incrédula al verlos peleando, ella esperaba que todo fuera un mal entendido — Ahora van a despedirla — dijo con pesar, eso seguro sería un duro golpe para la mayor.

Dawn miró a un hombre mayor dirigirse a los dos luego de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, él tan alto como Bog pero de facciones más pronunciadas, adivinó que él sería su padre, la joven rubia tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de salvar a su hermana, incluso estaba dispuesta a decir que era su culpa, sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

— Oh no, por favor, continúen, no se detengan por mí — el mayor se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar la mirada, pero al ver que ninguno parecía querer continuar con ese absurdo y ridículo espectáculo procedió al interrogatorio — ¿Algo que quieran comentar _antes de que haga suposiciones?_ — Bog Rodo los ojos ante esa declaración, no era nada nuevo.

— ¡Yo puedo explicarlo! — Dawn entró corriendo en ese instante, ignorando el leve mareo que le dio comer esos dulces, ella sabía que era "peso ligero" con las bebidas, pero es que eran tan deliciosos y no era como que hubiese comido mucho, apenas fueron tres chocolates — ¡Es mi culpa y lo siento mucho! — Ella quiso ponerse como una barrera entre el abogado más viejo, su hermana y Bog, pero tropezó con una de las perforadoras que habían quedado en el piso.

— ¡Dawn! — Marianne estaba aterrorizada ahora, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo su hermana aquí? ¡Hoy de todos los malditos días!

— Woa — Bog la había atrapado antes de que ella cayera al suelo — ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Fairwoods? — ese, en definitiva, era el día más bizarro que había tenido en su vida, además del peor del año, estaba seguro de que el año pasado hubo un día más malo que este, pero lo catalogaría más tarde.

— Ay, gracias, yo solo… Quería… — respiró profundamente, abrazarlo había sido uno de sus sueños cuando era una niña, nunca imaginó que podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo — Oye, tu colonia huele _muy bien_ — y ahora sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos brillaban como su tuviese focos en lugar de globos oculares en sus cuencas.

— ¿Qué? — Ok, sí, Bog estaba seguro de que ese era el día más bizarro de su vida.

— ¿Dawn? — Marianne estaba confundida, por lo general le tomaba un par de minutos más a su hermana para caer enamorada de un chico nuevo, aun contando que ella sabía que a la joven rubia le gustaba el Bully de escuela que el abogado fue años atrás — ¿Hola? —

— ¿No te importa si te abrazo un rato, verdad? — ella se colgó de él, sin dejar de sonreír, realmente no estaba borracha, pero ya que estaba aquí iba a aprovecharlo.

— ¿Qué? — por supuesto que no la quería colgada de él, pero tampoco podía empujarla, ella podía lastimarse al caer y con tantos testigos sería muy mal visto, aunque tampoco lo hubiese hecho de no haber nadie más, no era del tipo que disfrutara lastimando a jovencitas frágiles como ella, honestamente, para ser tan "frágil" tenía un abrazo fuerte, le pareció sentir que crujían sus costillas o quizás solo eran las costuras de su saco — ¿Claro que me importa! — mantuvo sus manos lejos de ella ¿Dónde estaban ese par de inútiles cuando los necesitaba? Él no sabía que Stuff y Thang se habían guardado detrás de uno de los escritorios, solo por si a su padre se le ocurría comenzar a arrojar cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Dawn? — ella también podía sentir el aroma de la colonia del abogado, pero era bastante leve y no creía que oliera tan bien, a decir verdad tenía un olor bastante dulce ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el matón de la escuela prefería perfumes florales? Un momento ¿Habían perfumes _florales para hombres_?

— Solo un momento más ¿Sí? —

— Poción de Amor — se acordó que cierto enano miserable le había echado algo cuando subieron a su carro, debió dejar que la asistente lo golpeara ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡Lo mataría y lo arrojaría a la fosa más profunda que pudiera cavar!

Griselda había ido junto a su esposo, susurrándole que dejara a su hijo en paz y a esa linda chica también, a lo que él gruñó de mala gana ¿Es que estaba pintado o qué? Sus oficinas no eran carpa de circo, si querían dar un espectáculo había un parque a unas cuadras de distancia.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — una melodiosa voz provino de la entrada principal, una mujer rubia y bien conservada iba entrando, justo para ver todo el desorden y a su hija menor abrazando al hijo de **_esa mujer_**.

— Heavenly — Griselda gruñó el nombre, hacía mucho que no se veían y esperaba pasar el resto de su vida sin tener que mirarla de nuevo.

— Griselda — la madre Marianne y Dawn casi escupió el nombre de la mujer pelirroja, de haber sabido que la encontraría ahí hubiese esperado afuera por sus hijas.

Marianne se cubrió la cara con las manos, era un gesto de frustración total, su día ahora no podía empeorar.

— ¿Dónde están mis pequeñas? — George entró justo en ese momento, sonriendo y completamente inconsciente de toda la tensión y el alboroto que había en ese cuarto.

Y así Marianne supo que sí, sí podía ponerse peor y las cosas no estaban en camino de mejorar.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo y pronto nos veremos en el tercero.

¡Saludos! ¡Y sí, no es justo que no haya más en español!


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia. Nada de esto me pertenece, la película es de sus respectivos creadores.

Pareja Marianne/Bog (obviamente) Dawn/Sunny, además de algunas que salgan por ahí.

Puede pasar un día cualquiera

Parte III

¿Quién iba a decir que el día acabaría de esa forma? A las ocho de la mañana ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva sí existieron las señales del desastre sin embargo las personas tienden a ignorar las señales del universo hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Por la respuesta de ambas madres al coincidir en el mismo punto era natural que se preguntaran si ellas no tenían un pasado en común, de cualquier forma eso tendría que esperar porque ahora el gran lío que se había armado tenía que ser responsabilidad de alguien, sí, siempre debe haber un culpable, y por lo tanto el presunto culpable tendría que limpiarlo todo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Era turno de las damas para hacer sus movimientos y difícilmente alguien querría estar en medio.

¿Qué está haciendo _esta mujer_ de la _alta sociedad_ —ella dejó en claro que se trababa de un insulto con su tono — En una pequeña oficina de abogados a estas horas? — Griselda no estaba dispuesta a dejar a _esa tipa_ con ninguno de "sus dos Chicos", esa mujer era veneno en un bonito envase, pero veneno al final de todo.

No mucho por fortuna, solo venía por mis hijas. Y quizás pueda recomendarte a algún limpiador profesional, si es que no lo consideras excesivo — ella normalmente no hablaría así, le gustaba mantener a sus conocidos en buenos términos, pero esa mujer, _esa mujer,_ era una pesadilla del pasado que no podía creer que existiera, era inaudito.

Deberías mandarlos tú misma, querida, después de todo tu hija contribuyó a dejar así las oficinas — no era justo enredar a la joven castaña en eso, pero tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa tan presuntuosa, lo sentía por la chicas, de verdad, no era culpa de ellas que su madre fuera una bruja de tal clase.

No lo creo posible — ella se giró a sus hijas, la mayor con la ropa bastante desarreglada y la menor colgada de ese hombre, que evidentemente era el hijo de esa mujer y de su esposo por supuesto — ¿Marianne, Dawn? — a la vista saltaba que no era mucho lo que ellas podían decir en su defensa — Bueno, no es como que **tu hijo** no sea responsable tampoco ¿No es verdad? — no quería saber _por qué_ pero sin duda Forest King Jr. No estaba precisamente presentable.

Hola mami — Dawn saludó sin moverse de su "cómodo" lugar, ella no se enteraba de la tensión y seguía en su mundo feliz.

¿Cielo, podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó aquí? — Griselda sonrió, pero no estaba feliz, no iba a arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento en falso con esa mujer.

¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora? — Bog preguntó evitando gritar, poniendo su sonrisa más cordial, pero la mirada de su madre no dejaba espacio para un escape — Señora Fairwoods, es un placer verla nuevamente — él podía ser tan educado cuando se esforzaba.

No puedo creerlo — Marianne murmuró por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos, ahora resultaría que todo era su culpa ¿Qué más daba? La iban a despedir de todas formas, aunque eso era lo más lejano a un consuelo en ese punto de su vida.

Me da gusto verlo nuevamente Señor King-Forest — por supuesto que eso era una mentira en un ochenta por ciento — Aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores — y aprovechó para mirar a su hija mayor, murmurar así era de mala educación, muy lejos de lo que ella había tratado de enseñarle, claro que aquí la palabra clave era "tratado" — ¿Puedo saber cuál fue el problema con _mis hijas_? — tenía ganas de ir y arrebatar a su hija menor de ese "muchacho" pero eso no sería bien visto.

Solo tuvimos una _diferencia de opiniones_ sobre cómo tratar respetuosamente a otras personas — la experiencia le había enseñado que para ganar un caso algunas veces era mejor no apuntar acusatoriamente a otras, con personas como Heavenly Fairwoods siempre era mejor tratar de ser político y sutil.

¿Una diferencia de opinión? — la mujer rubia elevó una ceja al mirar el desorden de la recepción, papeles tirados por doquier, objetos de oficina esparcidos por el piso — ¿Y es así como resuelve todas sus _diferencias de opinión_? Supongo que eso explica el murmullo que generan muchos de sus casos, señor King-Forest — ella no tenía nada en contra de él, de verdad, pero no quería ceder y mucho menos en frente de _esa mujer_.

Algunas veces, con cierto _tipo de personas_ , hay que poner las cosas en otra perspectiva, no todos nos tomamos las diferencias de opinión _calmadamente_ — él había tratado con ella antes y con personas aún peores, tanto en buenas como en malas circunstancias, de cierta forma esa situación no era muy diferente de estar en un juicio.

¿Cierto tipo de personas? — Marianne lo miró, tratando de matarlo con su pensamiento, si tan solo fuera posible — Sigo aquí, no me he ido a ningún lado y mi nombre es Marianne, si vas a acusarme cuando menos tómate la molestia de nombrarme adecuadamente, _señor abogado_ — si ya estaba en problemas unos pocos más no harían mucha diferencia y tampoco era como que sus padres la pudieran castigar a su edad.

¡Marianne! — su madre la reprendió, aunque fue ignorada "olímpicamente".

 _Cierto tipo de personas_ necesitan recordar sus modales, _señorita asistente_ — él se giró hacia ella, apartando a la chica rubia, si iban a seguir peleando él necesitaba moverse libremente.

Los padres de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, George había ido a hablar con Bogart para saber que estaba pasando, conocía a su hija y al hijo del abogado mayor, cualquier cosa con esos dos podía ser posible y con la notificación de demanda era mejor asegurarse antes de elevar la voz.

Tu hijo no se defiende nada mal — Susurró George — Su reputación es bien merecida por lo que veo — él nunca había estado presente en ninguno de los juicios que involucraran al abogado más joven, era extrañamente entretenido, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Tu hija tiene temple sin duda — en realidad ellos no eran enemigos, se podían considerar casi amigos — Me parece del tipo "visionaria" ¿No es así? —

Ella se llama así misma "innovadora" — George sonrió con orgullo, aunque ver a esos dos pelear como mocosos no era para enorgullecerse — ¿Y esto está incluido en los daños materiales antes mencionados? — arreglarlo en realidad no saldría caro, solo era cuestión de limpiar, no veía nada destrozado.

No, esto es nuevo — resopló con burla, de verdad era entretenido ver a esos dos pelear — Aún no sé porque mi hijo te mandó esa notificación — sí, aún no sabía que el carro estaba en el taller porque él tenía su propio vehículo. La discusión de los hijos se estaba poniendo un poco más intensa cada vez.

Como si tú fueras quien para hablar — Marianne estaba haciendo una increíble imagen de sí misma en ese momento — Gritarle a órdenes, como "¡Suéltalo!" la gente no es educado — ella lo señaló con su índice derecho mientras su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cadera. Los adultos mayores solo estaban observando, la discusión era bastante cómica por muy absurdo que pareciera todo eso.

¡Apuntar a otros y golpearlos tampoco! — Bog le contestó, elevando su voz un poco para estar a la par con ella, si las miradas pudiesen matar los dos hubieran estado muertos en ese momento.

¡ÉL se lo merecía! ¡Esos dulces eran picantes! — le remordía la conciencia por la pobre de Maddy y las demás chicas que habían acabado llorando.

¡Bueno, alguien debería aprender a no consumir nada que reciba de un completo extraño! ¡Hasta un niño sabe eso! — al menos a él se lo habían enseñado desde joven y aprendió su lección luego de un par bromas pesadas de sus primos mayores, la confianza en sus familiares no volvió a ser la misma después de eso.

¿Golpear? ¿A quién golpeaste Marianne? — Dawn preguntó después de escucharlos, no le gustaba cuando su hermana golpeaba a los chicos, eso la dejaba sin parejas para salir a bailar o divertirse, el número de muchachos, y varones en general, eran un número ascendente bastante impresionante y preocupante por igual.

Sabía que no debía dejar que trabajaras aquí, todo este ambiente es una mala influencia — la mujer rubia se quejó dramáticamente, en definitiva haría que su hija volviera a su casa, con su familia, en donde debía de estar.

No te atrevas a insinuar que esto es culpa de mi hijo, él tiene mejor educación, cuando menos saluda al entrar a los negocios de otras personas — Griselda gruñó, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

Dime eso de frente — Heavenly se giró hacia la otra mujer mayor.

Mi hijo sí tiene educación, _señora_ , él saluda apropiadamente al llegar. No como otras _supuestas damas_ —

Pues si es así definitivamente no lo sacó de ti — la situación se estaba saliendo un poco de control, las hijas, el hijo y los esposos de ambas solo se les quedaron mirando, mientras ellas dos se preparaban para saltar encima de la otra y hacerla pedazos, o al menos lo estaban pensando.

Mamá, no sabía que conocías a Griselda o que no se llevaran bien — Dawn mencionó, preocupada porque la madre de Bog le caía muy bien — ¿Esto significa que ya no vamos a cenar al restaurante que te dije? Porque la comida esta deliciosa y hoy es noche de baile — claro que se refería al mismo lugar que Griselda la había llevado, que casualmente pasaba a ser de su propiedad.

¿Estabas hablando de _su_ restaurante? — ella jamás, _jamás,_ había puesto un pie en ese lugar y no pensaba hacerlo durante el resto de su vida.

¿Tu familia siempre se comporta de esta manera? — Bogart preguntó con el tono más bajo que sus susurros podían tener.

Ellas son mi vida y las amo pero algunas veces desearía tener varones — no pocas veces George lo había deseado — Tienes suerte de tener un hijo — afortunadamente sus esposas no los estaban oyendo porque de lo contrario…

Algunas veces — podía recordar al menos un centenar de ocasiones en las que tener una hija en lugar de un hijo hubiera sido menos problemático.

¿Tienes algo en contra de _mi_ restaurante? — Griselda sentía la ira subir como lava por sus venas, eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar.

Un momento — Marianne intervino, caminando para ponerse entre las dos mujeres, a una distancia prudente desde luego — Solo quiero aclarar que no golpeé a nadie y que todo este lío no es culpa mía, un _pequeño desgraciado_ entró al edificio, me dio unos dulces picantes y no dudo que sea quien activó la alarma — no le constaba pero estaba casi segura de que así fue — Y si esto es todo pues es hora de retirarme así que… —

Tal vez sean después de las seis de la tarde ya, señorita Fairwoods — King-Forest padre estaba hablando ahora — Sin embargo esto es destrucción a la propiedad de la empresa — él miró hacia afuera brevemente, el personal de los demás pisos y de la recepción no podían entrar, Julio y los otros guardias estaban cuidándola entrada, sus empleados sin duda sabían cómo proceder.

¿Qué? ¡No fui la única que hizo esto! — eso sí que era injusto, ella era prácticamente inocente de todo el desorden.

¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que _mi hija_ se quede a limpiar este desorden, Bogart? — George salió en defensa de ella, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

¿Limpieza? No se trata de eso ¿Cuántos documentos importantes y legales crees que están el riesgo?— Bog y Marianne rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, otra épica discusión estaba por comenzar.

Se parecen bastante — Dawn murmuró para sí misma, le gustaba el abogado para salir a un par de citas por lo menos, pero eso cambio cuando vio que ese _par de tontos_ eran un "perfect match", tenían caracteres fuertes, discutían a la par, incluso hacían los mismos gestos al mismo tiempo.

¿También lo notaste? — La voz aguda de Caramelo hizo saltar a la rubio de un susto — Sí, lo sé, acabo de llegar, vine por mi sobrino, pero veo que ya no está — era obvio que el "Imp", Kerwen, había pasado por ahí, el tumulto de gente de mal humor, el desorden, solo hiso falta la policía y los bomberos para tener el cuadro completo.

Y a él tampoco le gusta el romance ni el amor ¿Verdad? — Dawn comenzó a sonreír lentamente, si Marianne la hubiese visto hubiera notado que para ella eran malas noticias.

Son tal para cual — caramelo sonrió mientras asentía, las oraciones de Griselda al fin habían sido escuchadas.

Caballeros — Bog dio un paso hacia su padre y el otro hombre en cuestión — Este es un "detalle" fácil de corregir — dijo señalando el desorden en la recepción — En realidad no es necesario que su hija se quede a limpiar nada — se dirigió al padre de Marianne, siendo lo más educado y encantador que podía — Me encargaré de que todos los documentos estén en orden y apropiadamente devueltos a dónde deben — ahora se dirigió a su padre, de esa forma ninguno de los dos podría quejarse de nada — Tenemos personal que se encarga de eso, profesionalmente — eso fue para las dos mujeres mayores, pero desde luego no presionó su suerte poniendo énfasis en ellos — Solo requeriría de unos minutos con usted, señor Fairwoods, sobre la notificación que le mande a medio día, que, por cierto, indicaba mi nombre y mi número personal — eso sí había sido una queja, no soportaba cuando las personas se dirigía a su padre en lugar de dirigirse a él, era un insulto que se tomaba muy personal.

¿Le mandaste una notificación a mi padre por lo del estacionamiento? — Marianne gritó, muy indignada, odiaba cuando las personas decidían que si tenían alguna queja era mejor ir con su padre para que la "corrigiera", nadie parecía entender que ella era autosuficiente y una persona _adulta_.

¿Qué? ¡No! — Bog la corrigió en ese mismo momento — ¿Por qué todos piensan que eso es importante? La notificación no tiene nada que ver con ese incidente menor — ¿La gente que lo rodeaba de verdad pensaba que él tenía nueve años o algo así?

¿Qué pasó en el estacionamiento? — el padre de Marianne preguntó confundido e intrigado por igual.

Eso no importa — contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y de mala gana, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y luego miraron exactamente al lado opuesto, era muy entretenido de ver, aunque muy extraño, también increíble lo mucho que eran afines.

La notificación es porque uno de sus empleados, en un vehículo de su compañía, estuvo esta mañana en estas oficinas, golpeó mi automóvil y se fue de inmediato, sin siquiera tratar de conciliar el daño — él no tuvo que añadir ningún tono malicioso a su comentario, de su saco extrajo una memoria usb, entregándosela al señor Fairwoods — Son las imágenes de la cámara de vigilancia — eso fue sorpresivo para la mayoría.

Ahora, eso tiene sentido — Marianne murmuró para sí misma, eso explicaba algunas cosas de esa mañana.

Está bien, no es necesario proceder dramáticamente con este pequeño detalle — George contestó, temiendo saber quién fue el responsable del daño — ¿Cuento será el costo de las reparaciones? —

Tres mil quinientos euros — dijo él como si no fuera nada.

¿Tres mil quinientos? — Marianne había gritado con una voz aguda y molesta, no es que ella no hubiese gastado una cantidad así antes, pero desde que tenía que trabajar para mantenerse por sí misma se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era ganarse el alimento diario para la inmensa mayoría de las personas — ¡¿Pero cómo puede costar TANTO reparar un simple rayón?! —

Bueno, es un Mercedes — Bog le contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo y autosuficiencia — Y no fue solo un rayón, tuvieron que re acomodar la puerta, además de la abolladura y por supuesto que cobran adicional por el servicio exprés —

¿HAA? ¿Y quién es el niño mimado ahora? — Marianne reprochó con un tono bajo y sarcástico.

Yo pago mis propias cosas, " _princesa",_ no se las pido a mis padres — él casi gruñó esas palabras.

Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado — Dawn intervino antes de que otra estúpida discusión comenzara y esa pelea sin final se expandiera hasta el infinito — ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? ¡Todos juntos! A puesto a que sería algo fabuloso — su sonrisa radiante casi cegó a los presentes.

No suena mal — George apoyó la idea de su hija menor, lo que fuera con tal de zafarse de la incómoda situación y de que su hija mayor no tuviera que limpiar nada — Además que hace mucho que no nos reunimos, Bogel —

¿Aún tienes a la firma de tu primo representando a tu compañía, verdad? — ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida — Necesito contactar a uno de sus socios —

Las mujeres de ambos se miraron un momento antes de ir a la salida también, eso no pintaba bien, pero fue idea de Dawn, ella lidiaría con ese problema.

Stuff, Thang — los dos salieron de detrás de un escritorio, respirando tranquilamente ahora, la crisis mundial se había evitado — Vayan por los Hugo, díganles que quiero esto listo, ahora —

Claro BK — Stuff contestó, sonriendo antes de salir corriendo junto con el otro aludido — Date prisa —

Ya voy, no me corretees — Thang estaba deprimido, hoy iban a pasar el nuevo capítulo de ese programa que estaba mirando y ahora iba a perdérselo, esperaba poder alcanzar la repetición a la una de la mañana, aunque ya no sería lo mismo.

¿No vienes con nosotros, Bogy? — la joven rubia lo miró con aquella mirada que hacía que todos cumplieran sus caprichos, ella no lo hacía apropósito exactamente, pero le gustaba poder "convencer" a todos de hacer las cosas que ella quería.

Es Bog y no, tengo que asegurarme de que todo este quede en orden, pero gracias por preguntar — honestamente, todo lo que él quería era quedarse lejos de todos ellos, especialmente de sus padres reunidos con personas que él apenas conocía, ellos se esforzaban por avergonzarlo cada vez que tenían alguna reunión informal y no gracias, él podía divertirse muy bien limpiando ese desastre, por decirlo de algún modo.

Marianne lo miró una última vez antes de salir, casi arrastrada por Dawn, todo eso había sido extraño y embarazoso, sin embargo le había servido para conocerlo un poco mejor, ella sonrió tenuemente, ahora sabía que él no había cambiado prácticamente en nada, solo era un poco más amargado quizás.

La tierra a Marianne — la rubia cantó en son de burla, moviendo su mano en frente de la vista de su hermana — Creo que a alguien le ha pegado un poco fuerte ¿Verdad? —

¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Quién le pegó a quién? — ella fingió demencia, no era para tanto, Bog realmente no le gustaba, ni un poco para nada. Lejanamente se acordó de lo que se decía de una doble negación, pero no iba a pensar en eso por ahora.

Lo que tú digas — la rubia sonrió como si tuviera un gran secreto que se moría por contar — Estoy pensando en invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá ¿Crees que sea un buen bailarín? —

Marianne solo rodó los ojos, una vez más, le esperaba una larga noche con comentarios tontos, pero no estaba enojada por eso, siendo completamente sincera consigo misma era la primera vez en semanas que se sentía bien tener un mal día.

El cielo estaba oscuro ya y la noche era joven, Kerwen Black-Forest estaba solo, tenía dinero y más de un par de artículos casi ilegales consigo, lo único que le hacía falta era un lugar en dónde esparcir su genialidad, algo que estaba muy cerca, una de las grandes discotecas de la ciudad estaba a su alcance y todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir un pase.

El joven albino estaba tocando su barbilla repetidamente con su índice derecho, pensando en un plan para colarse en ese lugar, no podía solo ir y esperar que lo dejen pasar, debía de haber alguna forma más… Oh, ahí mismo, la oportunidad tocaba a su puerta; dos hombres que conocía estaban ahí, Pare y Sunny, estaban bien vestidos, para la ocasión al menos, eso iba a ser pan comido con miel.

Hey, Kerwen — Sunny había saludado al verlo — ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? — el chico los estaba sacando de la cola para pasar — Vamos a perder nuestros lugares — miró los ademanes del chico, quien les estaba restando importancia — Oh, claro que es importante, pero ya que — acabó siguiéndolo como si no tuviera otra opción.

¿Es conocido tuyo, Sunny? — Pare preguntó en voz baja, temiendo ser grosero, el joven albino no le daba muy buena espina, pero decirlo en voz alta era de mala educación.

Algo así, más o menos — no quería recordar en ese momento como lo conoció. Los tres se quedaron de pie a casi una esquina de la entrada y parecían ser solo conversadores casuales — Bueno ¿Qué pasó entonces? —

La complicada explicación comenzó y Sunny estaba traduciendo para su amigo Pare, lo cual no era nada fácil.

Kerwen se señaló a sí mismo, y luego cerró su puño para pegarlo a su pecho despacio y después extendió sus manos como si indicara algo grande

"Tengo en mi poder un gran obstáculo"

El chico negó con la cabeza y luego hiso unas muecas graciosas, también hiso ademán de soplar un espanta suegras.

"Tengo en mi poder una fiesta"

Más negativas, delimitó con sus manos una caja invisible e hiso como que estuviera amarrando algo en la supuesta caja.

"¿Tengo en mi poder un...Regalo? Sí, un regalo"

El chico asintió y prosiguió con su explicación. Con su mano derecha uso sus dedos índice y medio para "caminar sobre su palma izquierda y después usó las señas normales en el lenguaje de señas para la palabra tía y después hiso un circulo con sus manos y apuntó al cielo.

"Fui con mi tía, la que escucha ovnis"

Kerwen elevó una ceja ¿De dónde había sacado lo de escuchar ovnis? Señaló sus ojos y luego a Sunny, quien tenía una camisa de colores esparcidos en forma desigual, quería dar a entender que su tía era una fijada entrometida, pero desafortunadamente no fue lo que el otro entendió.

"La tía que alucina colores"

El albino quería golpearlo, de verdad. Sacó un dulce de miel de su ropa y se los mostró.

"La tía dulce… Ah… Tu tía Caramelo, Entonces tienes un regalo de tu tía Caramelo"

Kerwen sonrió y prosiguió con su explicación, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras sonreía tontamente y luego sacó un frasco que contenía un líquido rosado.

"Tienes el Jugo de abrazo de tu tía"

Kerwen miró al cielo y parpadeó dos veces rápidamente ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Bueno, suponía que no era culpa de Sunny no poder entenderlo tan rápido como los demás, pero le daba un diez por su esfuerzo, la verdad le deba un ocho, pero ahí estaban, no perdería la oportunidad ahora.

Los dos jardineros estuvieron reacios a aceptar la propuesta del albino al principio pero él era muy convincente, el menor les pagaría la entrada y un par de bebidas, las que quisieran, si lo ayudaban a entrar, incluso estaba dispuesto a presentarles a sus hermanas o primas, incluso a sus tías si querían, él solo quería una noche de diversión "sana". Sunny y Pare debieron de haber sospechado de su insistencia, pero ellos eran bastante ingenuos y no pensaban mal de otras personas.

La disco estaba a reventar y nadie pareció que un pequeño y escurridizo muchacho estaba andando ente todos, rociándolos con esa fragancia al por mayor, llevando con él varios frascos desde luego, nadie se había tomado la molestia de revisarlo, además de bolsear a los que se dejaban, nunca se podía estar seguro de lo que encontrarías en los bolsillos de alguien más.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento todos estaban bailando y riendo, segundos después comenzó un pleito entre varios tipos por una sola chica, la cual parecía disfrutar mucho de la atención, luego llegaron a los golpes. En su defensa, Kerwen, solo podía decir que de verdad, de verdad, no imaginó que las cosas se pondrían así, en su mundo ideal todos iban a bailar animadamente y a amarse unos a otros, al más puro estilo Hipee, pero las cosas no salen como uno las imagina la mayoría de las veces.

Bog Llegó a su casa antes que sus padres, gracias a sus compañeros y al equipo de Los Hugo, que eran cinco hermanos con ese peculiar apellido, había terminado antes de que pasaran dos horas. Apenas llegar se dirigió a su cuarto, discutir con la asistente le había recordado sus días escolares, toda la situación fue hilarante. Buscó entre sus cosas, al fondo de su armario, estaba seguro que tenía las fotografías de la fiesta de graduación y también debía de tener algunas grabaciones de aquella noche. Había sido bastante tiempo atrás, no había celulares con cámara que grabaran ni medianamente decente en ese entonces.

La encontró minutos después, sepultada debajo de muchas otras cajas, buscó entre las cientos de fotografías hasta que halló la que estaba buscando, ahí estaba la fotografía que causó revuelo pocos días después, alguien había alcanzado a tomar una captura de la "señorita Fairwoods" dándole un derechazo a un tipo de cabello oscuro. Bog no sabía que incidente sucedió que terminó de esa manera, pero estaba sonriendo, se notaba que esa chica no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, quizás solo se había hecho más salvaje.

Él guardó todo en su lugar, al finalizar se quedó tirado en su cama viendo al techo, Marianne Fairwoods, la señorita asistente, tenía un destello singular en su mirada, una llama de voluntad que no podía opacarse y eso le gustaba, no era un sentimiento extraño, ella le caía muy bien a pesar de sus diferencias y que a él le gustara la forma de ser de ella no significaba que…

Bog dio un suspiro cansado, no tenía por qué pensar en eso ahora, incluso no tendría que pensar en eso nunca más, tenía que aclarar su mente y no pensar, especialmente eso último, ella tenía su propia vida y en definitiva no se interesaría en él, no es que él estuviera interesado en que ella pudiera tener un sutil interés en… ÉL gruñó y se sentó repentinamente en su cama, aún no daban las ni las diez de la noche, era buen momento para tomar un baño y cenar algo, se encerraría en su cuarto después y trataría de escaparse al día siguiente, repentinamente tenía el presentimiento de que no sería agradable estar cerca de sus padres por unos días.

Cenó cualquier cosa que halló en la nevera, cosa que pasó un par de minutos en el microondas, no estaba seguro si eso fue sopa o puré, sí, algunas sopas de su madre podían confundirse con puré y quizás eso era in indicador bastante preocupante sobre su "tipo" de cocina pero no era algo que tuviera ganas de discutir con ella bajo ningún concepto, jamás, él apreciaba estar vivo a pesar de todo. Miró su reloj una última vez, pasaban de las once por unos pocos minutos, había comido más lento de lo normal ya que cenó mientras revisaba uno de sus casos, una empresa afamada de cosméticos estaba siendo demandada por un ex empleado, quien alegaba que había sido acosado y maltratado por sus superiores por su religión o la falta de ella en realidad, un tema un tanto delicado si consideraba que era bien conocido que los representantes de dicha empresa eran muy religiosos, un hecho contrastante con el giro de la misma, pero eso era tema aparte; el demandante no profesaba ninguna religión según se indicaba. Ese era un dolor de cabeza programado para estallar en unas once horas aproximadamente, ganar el caso no sería fácil, con las pruebas que el demandante tenía un juez fallaría a su favor con relativa facilidad, pero eso era lo de menos, si el caso llegaba a la prensa la empresa sería la más perjudicada. Algo que lo afectaría a él y a su reputación por igual.

Los activistas por los derechos animales serían los primeros en saltar, una persona religiosa que tiene a Dios y a su religión como lo primero no debería usar animales en pruebas químicas, eso es antinatural, inmoral y en contra de la voluntad de Dios. Eso sería lo primero que iban a gritar, ya había pasado años antes a una compañía hermana de la misma que él estaba representando, solo que la otra no era cosmetológica.

Una cosa y la otra no estaban relacionadas, pero era una cadena. Además de que los activistas de los derechos animales estarían ahí los que exigían igualdad, por no hablar de aquellos que se quejarían por que fueron sacados por ser homosexuales, claro que se alegó que era por recorte de personal o por que los proyectos se habían cancelado o algo así, pero esa empresa tenía una larga lista de despidos objetables, no importaba si no podían demandar, con que hicieran escándalo era suficiente para que la empresa tuviera una mala imagen y la mala imagen se traducía como menos ganancias.

Era muy tarde para renunciar a ese caso, la mejor salida era llegar a un acuerdo con el demandante, como lo había hecho con todos los demás. Ésta era la octava vez, si no fuera porque la empresa le pagaba precisamente por las _molestias_ de ese tipo de casos él ya no la seguiría representando, pero el dinero pagaba sus gustos y alimentaba su reputación como buen abogado.

Cuando se retirara se aseguraría de mudarse a otra ciudad en dónde nadie pudiera molestarlo, viviría en una cabaña de campo, alejado de toda la civilización y con un perro de caza como mascota, se la pasaría explorando los alrededores durante el día y por las noches miraría el cielo hasta dormirse.

Debía de ser muy tarde o debía de estar muy cansado porque estaba divagando en cosas sin sentido.

Se metió a la cama, desenado con vehemencia que ese día no se repitiera en al menos diez años, pasaron los minutos y estaba dejando que le sueño lo envolviera por completo cuando su celular personal comenzó a sonar, al ver el número maldijo a todos los cielos e infiernos, por desgracia sabía de dónde lo llamaban.

Marianne llegó a su pequeño apartamento casi a media noche, había sido agotador, al final fueron a otro restaurante, su hermana, sus padres, la mujer de voz aguda y los otros padres, todos reunidos en un pequeño espacio, era como una conversación al vacío, maldito sea el abogado, seguro que él no quiso ir para evitarlos a todos, ¿Qué lo hizo por el bien de la firma? Su trasero.

Marianne se rio sin humor, preferías los aburridos días rutinarios, si todos los días llegaban a ser como el que estaba terminando moriría antes de cumplir cincuenta años, no, pensándolo mejor, seguro que no llegaría a los treinta. ¿Por qué su madre y la señora King-Forest no se llevarían? En fin, eso tampoco era de su incumbencia.

Se dio un baño rápido y se metió a la cama, por fin el día había llegado a su fin, siendo ya las doce con tres minutos en el reloj. Ella sonrió y se acomodó para dormir, cuando amaneciera sería mejor, todo empezaría de cero una vez más.

Repasó su día y pensó que en realidad no fue tan malo, casi despedida un par de veces, una pelea de práctica con un tipo que no se defendía mal y la cena familiar con personas desconocidas, bueno, casi desconocidas…

Ella se volvió a reír, en el fondo tenía un poco de compasión por Bog King-Forest, hijo, sus padres eran una locura total, su padre era capaz de recitar un libro de derechos como la mejor computadora pero estaba a favor de ignorar el protocolo adecuado de conducta en la mesa a con tal de disfrutar una buena cena, lo curioso es que poner los codos en la mesa era como estarlo insultando directamente, se dio cuenta porque cada vez que ella o Dawn lo hacían su mirada se estrechaba mortalmente. Griselda era una mujer extravagante, por decirlo de algún modo, le gustaba levantar la voz y no parecía recordar bien los nombres de nadie, su pasatiempo favorito era hablar de su hijo y los desaciertos de su juventud. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber por qué el abogado había vuelto cubierto de limo verde y ropa de granjero cuando había estado de visita escolar, en su uniforme, a un museo de ciencias, claro que tenía unos diez años según su madre.

Sí, ahora agradecía que sus padres eran mucho más reservados en cuanto a las anécdotas de su infancia, que va, era una bendición no tener a ese par de personas mayores como padres, eso sí, estaba segura de que el hijo que creció con esos padres sobreviviría a todos y que nunca debió de estar aburrido.

En el fondo estaba celosa, Griselda pintaba la vida de su hija con un gran matiz de libertad, parecía que él hizo lo que quiso siempre, ella en cambio tuvo que tomar clases con tutores dentro de su casa, aprendió a tocar el piano, a andar correctamente, a saber cuál era el tenedor para cada cosa, que cuchara era la correcta para sopa o para postre, que podía comer primero y que no, la forma correcta de hablar para una señorita de su "clase". Siempre fueron tú no puedes hacer esto o aquello, porque una señorita respetable no debe hacer esto o lo otro.

Hubiese entregado la mitad de sus mesadas de un año, junto con todos sus juguetes y ropas, por un solo día de libertad para subirse a los árboles del jardín, correr sin zapatos por la casa y bajar las escaleras sobre un colchón, perseguir a sus mascotas o correr por las calles por una épica aventura.

Bueno, aún no era tarde, el próximo domingo saldría a correr por ahí en su ropa de dormir y sin zapatos, iría a uno de los parques y se treparía a los árboles, seguramente la arrestarían y que diablos, al menos tendría algo que contar a sus sobrinos cuando fuera bastante vieja. Se fue quedando dormida con la visión de sus futuros pequeños sobrinos, todos rubios de ojos azules, alegres e imparables como su joven hermana, ansiosos por correr aventuras también.

Kerwen estaba sentado en el piso, cabizbajo, pensando en lo muy estúpido que había sido dejar que la policía lo atrapara, no solo a él por desgracia, sus dos compañeros quisieron ayudarlo, a pesar de que no tenían que hacerlo, así que todos acabaron en una celda, una celda compartida con otros tipos que eran mucho peores y que los golpearían hasta hacerlos pulpa a la menor provocación. Escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos, no estaba seguro de si eso eran buenas o malas noticias, podría salir de ahí ahora pero significaba que estaría de regreso a Escocia antes del amanecer y su padre iba a castigarlo por la eternidad.

¿Tuviste una noche _agitada_ , Kerwen? — la irritación en la voz en Bog era muy evidente — Estas oficialmente muerto — susurró únicamente para no gritar en la estación, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo con sus propias manos — el albino se levantó y le hizo algunas señas rápidamente, para luego apuntar a un par de chicos que se veían bastante deprimidos — Ese no es problema mío, por no mencionar que los cadáveres no tienen derechos ¿Entiendes? — pero el menor no se rindió, puso su mejor mirada suplicante — Quizás si intestas eso con tus padres te dejen salir a tomar cinco minutos de sol cada año — más señas rápidas y sus ojos brillando al punto de las lágrimas, no pedía por él mismo, si no por ese par, Bog los miró mejor, reconoció a los dos, eran los jardineros de sus padres y el más bajo estuvo en el almuerzo de ese día, maldita sea, los tendría que sacar al final, después de todo podía usarlos más adelante en contra de sus padres o quien sabe, algunas veces hasta la persona menos esperada podía ser de ayuda en un caso, la experiencia se lo había enseñado — Pero va a costarte — el joven albino sonrió inmensamente feliz — Ahora solo no te metas en más problemas — él se giró para ir con los oficiales que estaban a cargo, tendría que hablar con el jefe de la estación y mover algunos hilos.

Por fortuna no le hicieron esperar mucho y antes de que pasara una hora los tres estaban saliendo de la celda.

Sunny llegó a su casa a la una y media de la mañana, dejando a Pare dormir en su sofá, estaba jodido, más que bien jodido, ahora le debía una al abogado del terror, no solo pagó su fianza, también arregló que su arresto fuera borrado de la documentación, tanto para él como para Pare, los llevó a su casa y todo lo que les dijo fue que esperaba que cuando llegara el momento devolvieran el favor. Eso había sonado como un tipo de la mafia ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad el temible abogado estaba en la mafia? No, no quería pensar en eso.

El joven moreno suspiró, tenía que estar agradecido de que estaba libre y sin mayores problemas, una cosa así podía causar que perdiera su trabajo ¿Quién iba a emplearlo si sus patrones se enteraban de que había estado en la cárcel? Él solo era un jardinero de oficio, porque su padre lo había sido, de forma rudimentaria y aprendido con experiencia, apenas tenía el estudio básico completado y no había tenido para estudiar una carrera, a decir verdad estaba ahorrando precisamente para poderse pagar una, por Dawn, lo que sea por ella. La había conocido porque su padre trabajaba en la mansión de la señora Heavenly, después, cuando ella se casó pasó a ser su empleado en la mansión Fairwoods, sus padres nunca vieron con buenos ojos que fueran amigos, pero no insistieron en que no podían serlo, siempre que él fuera respetuoso y la llamara señorita Dawn todo el tiempo, en cualquier parte.

Ahora la podía llamar solo Dawn siempre y cuando sus padres no se enteraran, él siempre estaba disponible para ella y la ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, la amaba desde que eran niños y sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella pero aun así lucharía porque ella fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con él.

Miró el reloj una última vez y suspiró de nuevo, tenía que estar a las seis de la mañana en la mansión Fairwoods, se acercaba el cumpleaños del señor George y la señora Heavenly iba a decirle, con todo detalle, como quería que estuvieran los jardines, que flores tenía que poner e incluso quería que abrieran ese mismo día, para que lucieran hermosas y en sintonía con la decoración.

Sunny se acostó y miró el techo de su cuarto, muchas veces se preguntó cuándo las cosas mejorarían para él, no pedía mucho, solo un poco de paz y felicidad. Se acordó de cuando era realmente feliz, no tenían mucho, eso era verdad, pero había reído mucho, esos días en los se la pasaba con sus hermanos y sus amigos, jugando y bailando en las calles, poniéndolo en perspectiva, él no tenía una mala vida, solo había tenido una serie de malos días, pero, como le enseñaron por sus padres, cada amanecer es una nueva oportunidad, no ver el vaso medio vacío, el punto es verlo medio lleno, de esa manera hay oportunidad de llenarlo por completo.

Sonrió y pensó que en su próximo día libre iría a visitar a sus padres, seguro y se encontraba con sus hermanas mayores y sus pequeños sobrinos, tenía tantas ganas de jugar con ellos.

Marianne se levantó antes de que la alarma sonara, miró el reloj, eran como las seis de la mañana, por lo general su reloj sonaría a las seis con treinta. Ella oyó ruido en la cocina, la cual estaba justo al lado de su cuarto, tomó su bate metálico, no era exactamente una hora en la que se cometieran robos pero no iba a arriesgarse. Salió en silencio del cuarto y se preparó para darle un buen golpe al malnacido que estuviera en su cocina.

¡Te voy a enseñar a…! — detuvo el golpe en ese instante, un vaso metálico cayó al piso, haciendo mucho ruido.

¡Marianne! — la mujer mayor gritó de sorpresa, no se esperaba ese tipo de bienvenida ¿Y qué hacía la joven mujer con un bate de metal en su casa?

¿Mamá? — la castaña dejó caer sin gracia el bate al piso, de todas las cosas que pudieron ser no estaba segura si esto era lo menos malo o lo peor — ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es muy temprano — miró detrás las bolsas que estaban detrás de su madre, esos panes olían muy bien.

¿No puedo pasar a darle una pequeña visita a mi hija? — ella abrazó a Marianne, sonriendo, había extrañado mucho a su familia durante sus vacaciones — ¿Pero que traes puesto, mi amor? — la castaña tenía una gran camisa oscura con una leyenda popular y la imagen de unos tipos, suponía de una banda de rock, haciendo "juego" con una bermuda gris, bastante ancha y de bolsas a los costados — Esa no es la ropa apropiada para dormir de una señorita — sabía que su hija mayor era diferente, no es que eso fuera malo solo era… bueno _diferente_ — ¿Ya no tienes las batas de dormir o las pijamas que tenías en casa, cariño? — todas súper femeninas, con encajes y colores brillantes.

Bueno yo… — ella desvió su mirada hacia un lado — Yo realmente prefiero esto, es más cómodo y es bastante más práctico, tú sabes, por si tuviera que salir de emergencia o algo así — no estaba de ánimo para tener esa plática en ese momento — Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, primero hay que desayunar, después de todo no podemos hacer nada si nos falta energía ¿Verdad? —

Está bien, Marie — su mamá aceptó el "trato", pero estaba más que consiente que su hija prefería no discutir sus gustos diferentes —Te traje café y unos panecillos de esa famosa pastelería que te encanta — ambas sonrieron y se sentaron a desayunar — ¿Sabes? Hoy podemos ir a comprar algunos lindos vestidos, Dawn estará ocupada hasta las once, pero podemos reunirnos después y luego tener un almuerzo de "chicas" — ella había extrañado más que nada poder convivir con ellas, su hija mayor no había sido la misma desde Roland — Es un buen momento para renovar tu vestuario y por supuesto que hay que ir viendo que usarás en la fiesta de tu padre —

Mamá — ella usó ese tomo de reclamo tan característico de cualquier hija cuando sentía que su madre se estaba entrometiendo mucho — No necesito un guardarropa nuevo y además tengo que ir a trabajar — la forma en la que el rostro de su madre mostraba tenuemente su tristeza la hacía sentir ligeramente culpable, Oh, que rayos, podía soportar ir a comprar algo cursi por un rato — Pero podríamos ir el fin de semana —

¿El fin de semana? Marianne, podríamos ir hoy, no es necesario que vayas a trabajar, por un día o dos que te tomes libre no va a pasar nada —

No se trata de eso mamá, yo he decidido que viviré por mi propia cuenta y eso quiere decir que tengo que trabajar y ser responsable de mi trabajo —

Pero no lo necesitas, no tienes por qué ser solo una asistente o secretaria o lo que sea, Marie, tú eres mi hija, puedes trabajar de lo que quieras o podría no trabajar en lo absoluto, no tienes que soportar nada de esto — dijo refiriéndose al apartamento, a ella no le gustaba para nada que su hija viviera ahí, pero ella era tan terca.

Mamá, ya hablamos de esto, no quiero discutir contigo pero no voy a cambiar de opinión y sé que podría trabajar de otra cosa, algo del ramo de mi carrera, pero no quiero, estoy fastidiada de que todos me conocen, la boda fue hasta publicada en el periódico nacional y yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz — levantó la voz inconscientemente, muchas veces era difícil hacerse entender — No soy una niña, no tienes que protegerme del mundo ni nada como eso, mamá, yo puedo protegerme sola, puedo hacer esto y saldré adelante por mí misma y te prometo que si lo necesito te lo diré, serás la primera en saber si necesito ayuda — ella era tan obstinada como su madre pero también tenían rasgos del carácter de su padre.

¿Me lo prometes, Marianne? — Heavenly preguntó con la voz suave y comprensiva que solo una madre podía lograr.

Te lo prometo — y ambas de abrazaron, sonriendo, hasta que la alarma de las siete de la mañana comenzó a sonar — Ay no, tengo que darme prisa o se me hará muy tarde —

No te preocupes, cariño, hoy yo te llevo — la castaña le sonrió a su mamá, era bueno saber que podía contar con ella en cualquier momento.

Bog se levantó bruscamente, ese pequeño "enano", que no era redundante lo de pequeño era por su edad, lo había levantado sacudiéndolo como si estuviera simulando un terremoto épico; estaba vestido con un traje gris, bastante formal, con corbata a juego y toda la cosa, incluso tenía unos anteojos de marco negro, parecía bastante ansioso por pagar su deuda con él, como su asistente personal. ¿Por qué había aceptado un trato tan estúpido como ese, por qué?

Maldito seas, pequeño Imp — gruñó por lo bajo, acordándose del apodo que todos en la familia le habían dado desde que era casi un bebé — Apenas son las seis y cuarto — pero el albino hizo ademan de ir a buscar algo de comer para luego salir corriendo — Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto — podía oír a su madre gritar, o cantar según ella, el presente también iba a ser un día horrible.

Sunny llegó puntualmente a las seis de la mañana a la casa Fairwoods, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la señora Heavenly no se encontraba, pero en cambio se reunió con la hija menor, para él era el inicio de un buen día. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con tonos azules muy tenues, ella lucía radiante para ser tan temprano.

¡Buenos días, Sunny! — Dawn estaba bastante alegre, su mamá le había dejado encargarse de las decoraciones del jardín y de toda la fiesta, en general, para el cumpleaños de su padre, sería la primera vez que lo hiciera ella sola, eso por sí mismo era un victoria — Vamos al jardín de inmediato, la fiesta será en la parte de atrás, pero quiero poner un camino de flores de tonos magentas y tulipanes, quizás sea un _poco_ excesivo, pero quiero que sea perfecto, ah y tenemos que conseguir rosas amarillas — ella siguió recitando su listado de flores para el jardín principal, se había perdido por completo en su mundo color de rosa.

Amarillo, violeta para el segundo pasillo, rosas rojas para la parte de atrás — el repetía en susurros lo que ella decía, escribiendo rápidamente lo más relevante, debía de estar pendiente de no olvidar nada o ella estaría muy decepcionada de él y por supuesto que eso no podía pasar, jamás.

Y luego creo que sería mejor si ponemos el columpio de lianas y flores blancas por ahí — señaló un gran árbol que tenían, actualmente no había un columpio, pero estuvo hace muchos uno que le gustó mucho — Claro que va a ser decorativo por lo que no podemos dejar que nadie se siente en él —ella miró al techo un segundo, tocando su barbilla con su índice derecho — ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Le pondremos un muñeco lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie intente usarlo, será fabuloso —

¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea? — repasando rápidamente todo lo que ella le había dicho, parecía fiesta para una jovencita más que para el padre de la misma, el columpio era un lindo toque, pero quizás demasiado infantil para hombre que pasaba de sus cincuenta.

Bueno, no estaba muy segura sobre el camino de girasoles, pero a mi padre le encantará, siempre ha sido un romántico de corazón — lo cual era muy cierto, George Fairwoods era blando en donde la mayoría sería severo y risueño en lugar de serio, por no mencionar que era el primero en señalar que el amor era lo más importante en la vida, así como su familia, él sin duda amaría la decoración — A decir verdad mis papás sin muy cursis en cierta forma — y anticuados según su vista particular — A veces me pregunto de dónde sacó Marianne lo gruñona, Mamá dice que nuestro bisabuelo era bastante cascarrabias, podría ser algo de eso — por fortuna su hermana no estaba ahí para oírla — Pero ella siempre ha sido bastante buena y linda a su manera, por eso quiero que sea feliz —

Y supongo que tienes algo planeado para ella — eso parecía más una pregunta.

Bueno, no exactamente — ella guiñó con su ojo derecho — No estabas ahí para verlo así que te lo contaré, creo que Marianne ya encontró a su chico perfecto —

¿En serio? — eso no podía ser verdad, la castaña odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los chicos y el romance, ya sea juntos o por separado — ¿Y de verdad estas segura? Porque ella se enojará mucho si nosotros hacemos algo y… —

Sí, estoy segura, él es más grande, no fuimos a la misma escuela asique no lo viste, pero ella suspiraba cada vez que lo veía, claro que lo va a negar, pero sé que es cierto, a las chicas siempre nos ha gustado el tipo con pinta de malo — ahora su mirada estaba fija en un punto inexacto, recordando algo de sus años escolares — ¿Sabías que Boggy y Marianne fueron a la misma escuela? —

¿Boggy? — él estaba seguro de que se había perdido algo muy importante ahí —

Sí, Bogel King- Forest, aunque en ese entonces todos lo llamaban Bogkin —

¿Quieres decir que el señor King- Forest es…el "chico perfecto"? — no, definitivamente debía de estar en un sueño, o una pesadilla, ese tipo no podía ser, bueno, Sunny sabía que él mismo no era la representación de un galán, como lo era Roland por ejemplo, pero King-Forest hijo estaba en una categoría completamente diferente y no se refería a lo poco atractivo que era, por decirlo amablemente, sino al hecho de que tenía una actitud brusca, además de esa mirada que parecía indicar que te mataría si tratabas de acercarte — ¿Estas segura, Dawn? —estaba más asustado que preocupado ahora, pero, una pequeña parte de su mente le dijo que de alguna forma tenía sentido, Marianne era una persona fuerte y rápida para lanzar golpes a la cara, un hombre con pinta de asesino parecía ser una opción muy viable.

Bueno, él _es_ perfecto, para Marianne al menos — sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura — Y tú vas a ayudarme con eso, necesito que los dos bailen juntos, todo debe ser perfecto — ahora tenía ese tono que usaba cuando hablaba de sus películas románticas favoritas.

¿Ellas van a bailar juntos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? — tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso era una muy mala idea.

En la fiesta de papá, por supuesto. Voy a invitar a Boggy para que venga y luego tú te encargarás de que la _magia_ suceda, ellos van a bailar juntos, se darán cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y vivirán felices por siempre y para siempre — ella miró a su amigo de nuevo — Es un plan perfecto ¿Verdad? —

Amm bueno, Dawn, aún si él viene a la fiesta, lo cual dudo mucho, no es una garantía de que las cosas van a salir de esa forma, además, suena como que los vas a casar o algo así — no le gustaba bajarla de su nube rosa, pero era un plan muy ambicioso, imposible, por no mencionar que era potencialmente mortal, su querida rubia veía muchos películas de princesas, ellas tenían la culpa de todo eso.

El vendrá, ya verás — ella se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y susurró sus siguientes palabras — Tengo a un par de personas que van a ayudarme con eso — lo decía como si fuera un gran secreto — También con la música y para despejar la pista de baile, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es que ellos salgan a la pista y listo, aún tenemos un mes para que todo sea perfecto — ella se enderezó, sin perder la sonrisa — Me ayudarás ¿Verdad? Di que sí… — su mirada era brillante de emoción y esperanza.

Está bien — él le sonrió, jamás podría negarle nada a ella, era la más hermosa y dulce chica que conocía y a quien amaría por siempre — Pero tenemos mucho que planear, necesitamos la lista de todos los invitados y de todas las personas que nos ayudarán, vamos a coordinar cada paso — él estaba ya corriendo todas las posibles cosas que podían pasar y las que podían salir mal, su trabajo era evitarlas y lograr lo imposible.

Gracias Sunny, sabía que podía contar contigo, siempre — ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, ignorante pro completo de todas las reacciones que causaba en él ese simple gesto — Ahora vamos al salón principal, tenemos que ver la decoración y la lista de invitados está ahí también — ella salió corriendo, emocionada porque uno de sus más añorados deseos se harían realidad.

Siempre, para lo que quieras — él sonrió, poniendo una enorme y tonta sonrisa, no importaba si ella no se daba cuenta nunca, verla feliz era todo lo que quería y se esforzaría porque así fuera por el resto de su vida.

Las oficinas estaban muy tranquilas, como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior, nadie podía notar la diferencia, excepto aquellos que tenían papeles originales, algunos tenían algunas arrugas pero nada serio. Marianne había podido explicarle a Maddy lo que pasó y ella ya no estaba molesta, era una suerte que la chica fuera tan dulce y amable. La castaña estaba entregando los paquetes y documentos más rápido de lo normal y desde luego estaba evitando a toda costa ver a King-Forest, ya sea al padre o al hijo, al primero porque primero demostraría que era una empleada ejemplar antes de encararlo de nuevo y al segundo porque… Bueno, ella no sabía muy bien porque, simplemente sentía que tenía que evitarlo.

Ella suspiró cansinamente, ya dentro de la oficina de entregas, claro que sabía por qué no quería verlo, para empezar le debía una disculpa y también las gracias, él era mucho de un caballero, al menos más de lo que otros rubios estúpidos jamás serían, por otro lado, debió de haberse quedado el día anterior para ayudar a limpiar, ella también había creado desorden, en otros tiempos ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero viviendo sola se dio cuenta del desastre que causaba y que limpiarlo también era cansado, ahora respetaba más a las criadas, o personal de servicio, era más educado llamarlas de esa forma.

Miró uno de los paquetes que recién había llegado y estaba dirigido a King-Forest hijo, provenía de una importante cadena de cosméticos, el sobre era grande pero delgado, debía de ser documentación. Ella sonrió apenas, era un buen momento, como cualquier otro, para hablar con él y dejar atrás todo ese lío que le carcomía la mente. Tomó el resto los paquetes que tenía que llevar a los otros pisos y se puso en marcha, hoy sería un mejor día que el anterior, bueno, era imposible que pasara algo peor que le día de ayer, eso justamente es lo que estaba pensando cuando el ascensor de cerró, ella no vio a su hermana menor entrar justo después de eso.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando Dawn llegó a las oficinas de Royal Amber, ella tenía una cita ahí con una persona muy importante para su plan, la misma que le había indicado cuando podía entrar sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierta, esta persona salió de su escondite, en las escaleras, para recibirla antes de que alguien más fuera hacia Dawn.

Hola Kerwen — dijo ella alegremente, saludando con dulzura — ¿Estás listo para dar un _paseo_? — él asintió una sola vez, con mucho entusiasmo.

Ambos salieron de las oficinas, callados los dos, para evitar que alguien escuchara su plan, se subieron a un auto que esperaba por ellos, era uno de los Fairwoods, en quince minutos de silencio llegaron a un restaurante, en dónde tendrían la privacidad que necesitaban. Ella tomó asiento frente a él, estaba preparada con papel y pluma para las partes más complejas de su plática.

Bueno, creo que sabes porque estamos aquí, así que seré directa — ella le había enviado un mensaje para citarlo, poniendo qué necesitaba su ayuda para juntar dos personas para que salieran juntos, no había puesto nada más — Quiero que mi hermana Marianne, y tu primo, Bogel, sean novios y vivan felices para siempre ¿Puedes ayudarme? —

Kerwen se quedó quieto por un breve momento, dejando su boca abierta de la sorpresa, eso era algo que no había esperado escuchar, su primo era… Bueno, era _Bogel_ , esa chica debía de estar loca o quizás odiaba a su hermana… O las dos cosas.

Marianne finalmente había llegado a la oficina que quería, había sido más fácil de lo esperado y también más difícil, curiosamente.

Ella tocó un par de veces y luego escucho un "adelante". Ingresó a paso firme pero silencioso, estaba segura de que crear un alboroto era lo que menos necesitaba para reflejar lo que quería decirle.

Buenos días — ella sonrió tenuemente — Hay una entrega para ti, obviamente — ella agregó en un susurro eso último, no había motivo para tener nervios ¿Cierto?

Gracias — él lo hizo sonar casi como una pregunta, había tratado de no pensar mucho en lo divertido que fue el día de ayer, bueno, una parte del día, algo así — No tenías que traerlo, para eso están Stuff y Thang — y, actualmente, Kerwen.

Sí lo sé, yo solo… Bueno, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer en la tarde, debí e haberme quedado a ayudar, ya que causé parte del desorden que… Bueno, todo estaba tirado y.. — ¿Ella era tan mala con las palabras? Nunca había sido consciente de eso, ella nunca fue mala con las palabras en realidad — Lo que quiero decir es, gracias, de verdad —

No, bueno, no fue nada, supongo — él podía sentir el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, fue solo un par de golpes con fuerza a sus costillas, nada más — Muchas de las cosas que acabaron en el piso fueron por causa también — ellos se miraron en silencio por varios incómodos segundos.

Bueno, amm, tengo que ir a entregar otros paquetes, así que… Nos vemos — ella sonrió mostrando los dientes, mientras retrocedía rápidamente sin darle la espalda, hasta que casi chocó con la puerta.

Nos vemos — él dijo con torpeza, mirándola salir, estaba muy seguro que ni en sus años escolares había sido tan… Idiota. Sabía que no era muy elocuente que digamos, pero, realmente, tenía la sensación de que esa plática había sido la más torpe y estúpida de su vida, se sentía como un error y lo único que lo ponía mejor después de pasar por una incomodidad era golpear algo o gritarle a alguien ¿En dónde estaba Kerwen?

Después de escuchar por aproximadamente una hora todos los motivos que Dawn tenía y luego otros quince de porqué estaba segura de que tenía razón, Kerwen había pensado en decirle que sí solo para que se callara, pero, siendo justo, ella tenía muchos puntos, lo que decía tenía sentido y más importante, era la excusa perfecta para entrometerse en la vida de su primo, jugarle una que otra broma y no ser castigado, seguro que Tía Griselda y Tía caramelo no se enojarían con él si tenían éxito. O, mejor dicho, _cuando_ tuvieran éxito. Él iba a asegurarse de que alcanzaran la meta ambicionada, costara lo que _costara_.

Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ajuararás? — esperaba que no se negara, si lo hacía intentaría por todos los medios convencerlo de que apoyara su causa, por la felicidad de Marianne, por la de Boggy, por la felicidad del mundo si hacía falta.

Es un trato — él dijo con una voz ligeramente aguda, hacía más de un año que no había pronunciado palabra alguna frente a nadie más, pero habla un poco cuando estaba solo para no atrofiar sus cuerdas vocales, por lo que su voz no sonó con la aspereza que se esperaría de un "mudo".

¡Puedes hablar! — ella sonrió con incredulidad.

Siempre he podido, solo es divertido cuando la gente cree que no puedo — explicó con una sonrisa pícara — Ahora dime cual es el plan — podía volver a pretender ser mudo después, ahora era momento de afinar detalles.

Normalmente se dice que lo que uno no sabe no puede hacerle daño, pero lo que Marianne y Bog no sabían sí que podía causar bastantes problemas, ellos no tenían idea de la gran conspiración que había iniciado a sus espaldas…

Bueno, aquí termina puede pasar un día cualquiera, pero no el fic, ahora da inicio la segunda parte, "La conspiración de 3/4", nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Renuncia. Nada de esto me pertenece, la película es de sus respectivos creadores.

Pareja Marianne/Bog (obviamente) Dawn/Sunny, además de algunas que salgan por ahí.

Bueno estamos comenzando la segunda parte y aún es el único fic en español ¿Nadie más se anima? Después de releer el fic es notorio que ellos no han interactuado mucho entre sí, pero espero que eso sea un poco diferente en esta parte (sí, leyeron bien, espero, porque aunque sé que es lo que quiero escribir es un poco complicado llegar ahí ya que todo esto lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha)

Me gustaría escribir un par de fics más sobre Bog y Marianne, pero no he tenido ideas de oneshoots (todo es ridículamente largo en mi cabeza y me tomaría siglos) ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias para oneshoots?

Dato curioso, se suponía que esto sería un oneshoot… No tengo nada que agregar al respecto.

* * *

La Conspiración de ¾

Parte I

Finalmente había llegado el viernes, las cosas estaban en calma y Bog al fin tenía su vehículo de nuevo, George Fairwoods había pagado el monto de inmediato y no había hecho ningún comentario ni aparición nuevamente, algo que al joven abogado lo tenía sin cuidado.

Él estaba ordenando la documentación del caso de la empresa cosmetóloga y el ex empleado ateo, su primera reunión fue mejor de lo esperado, debido a que los representantes de la empresa no se presentaron, dejándolo a él y a un par más de abogados manejándolo todo, lo cual había sido la decisión más sabia. Volverían a reunirse en un par de semanas más y si todo marchaba bien estarían arreglando el asunto sin llegar al tribunal antes de que terminara el mes.

No era el único caso en el que estaba trabajando pero fue al que decidió darle prioridad, ahora podría dedicarse a tomar su café y ver un par de videos de vigilancia, solo por entretenimiento, en esos videos se veía a Kerwen haciendo de sus "travesuras" y bien valía la pena guardarlos para un uso posterior en su contra.

Tres días de calma en todos los "frentes" era inusual, tanto que le daba mala espina, nadie había hecho un desastre potencial, no hubo gritos, incluso su joven primo, el Imp, había estado bastante controlado y se desaparecía a cada rato, pero no había causado ningún desastre, era algo que equivalía a una enorme alarma, pero lo dejó en el fondo de su mente.

Tocaron a la puerta y luego entraron Stuff y Thang, sin esperar a que les respondiera, ellos dos también habían estado bastante calmados, pero ese par sí tenía motivos para estar en bajo perfil, se habían inscrito a un club de teatro provisional de aficionados hacia unos meses y pronto tendrían su primera obra al público, la cual sería prácticamente gratuita porque la cuota de las entradas era únicamente para cubrir el material empleado y era aportación voluntaria, incluso no era necesario donar nada para mirar la obra.

— Tenemos un mensaje de los Hugo — Stuff dijo con una sonrisa forzada y luego le dio un codazo a su compañero.

— Los banquetes serán corpulentos, se anclarán en la tina de caña* — incluso él no estaba muy seguro de que eso tuviera sentido, pero eso es lo que mandaron como mensaje.

— ¿Qué? — Bog ni siquiera trató de descifrar esa absurdez.

— Sí, ehhh… — elocuentemente continuo Thang — Verás, los banquetes serán muy grandes porque son para personas corpulentas, asique es un banquete corpulento y por eso se guardarán en una tina, porque son grandes y no hay otro lugar para ponerlos y la tina es de caña porque… — bueno, ya no le buscaba sentido a esa parte — ¿Qué disparate es ese? — susurró para Stuff, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y porque demonios tendríamos un banquete "corpulento"? — Bog preguntó, apretando los dientes, más le valía a Thang darle una buena respuesta o iba a usarlo como saco de boxeo por un rato.

— ¿Bueno, Bruttus y los demás son bastante grandes y comen mucho? — sonrió mostrando los dientes, se preparaba para el golpe inminente.

— Sí, puede ser — el abogado reconoció su lógica un poco confundido y se repuso de inmediato — Pero Hugo se encarga de la contabilidad y la mensajería ¿Para qué mandarían un banquete? — solo porque su comentario tuvo esa extraña lógica no lo había golpeado.

— ¿Tal vez es el cumpleaños de alguien? — Stuff dijo de repente, como si eso tuviera más sentido.

— Ya lo arreglo — murmuró Bog para sí mismo, ignorando a ese par por ahora, pensó que hubiera sido mejor bajar desde un principio o que uno de los Hugo subiera, nota mental para recordar, no utilizar a Thang, o a Stuff, para los mensajes verbales a partir de ahora, aunque una pequeña voz le recordó que era como la centésima vez que se decía eso a sí mismo, la ignoraría una vez más.

Bog salió de su oficina bastante enfadado. Se digirió a las escaleras para bajar al noveno piso, en dónde los Hugo se encontraban, iba a aclarar las cosas de inmediato y bajar del piso quince al noveno lo ayudaría a calmar un poco toda el enojo que tenía.

Marianne salió del ascensor solo un minuto después de que él comenzara a bajar, solo iban ella y el carrito de entregas, desde _aquel_ día ella entregaba los paquetes, prefería no esperar a que bajaran por ellos si podía subir, ella no tenía una razón real para hacerlo, no necesitaba una, lo hacía porque era parte de su trabajo y nada más, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con cierto abogado que tenía su oficina en ese piso, claro que no, eso se lo repetía así misma cada vez que tenía algún paquete para él.

— Hola señorita Marianne — Thang la saludó alegremente — ¿Está todo bien ahí abajo? — él no estaba haciendo un juego de palabras, como otras personas tendían a pensar, él era simplemente él mismo y la castaña lo sabía.

— Sí, Thang, ya nadie come ningún dulce sin antes asegurarse de que no proviene del "nuevo asistente personal" — sonrió de lado, cuando había sido anunciado que el alvino estaría haciendo ese peligroso trabajo todos se miraron como si de una broma se tratara — Y tienen más cuidado antes de tocar cualquier objeto — la broma de la pluma que daba toques fue divertida mientras que no le pasara a uno, a decir verdad, Marianne recordaba que cuando Carol, la otra recepcionista, la toco dio un brinco hasta el techo y gritó aterrorizada, gritó tan fuerte que incluso los guardias de seguridad hicieron acto de presencia.

— ¿No estaba Kerwen contigo? — Stuff preguntó de pronto, al notar que el diablillo blanco brillaba por su ausencia, no es que no lo agradeciera, pero perderlo de vista era peor a la larga que soportarlo todo el día.

— Lo mandaron a comprar — Marianne suspiro de alivio al ya no tener que ir de compras cada vez — Yo sugerí que no era una buena idea, pero ya sabes cómo es Staiernich — todos odiaban a esa abogada.

— La bruja se lo tendrá bien merecido — Stuff sonrió de lado, le gustaba esa chica, tenía un carácter divertido.

— Señorita Marianne ¿Te gustaría venir a ver nuestra obra este sábado? — él preguntó de la nada, todos a su alrededor se habían acostumbrado a que el chico era bastante despistado.

— ¿Una obra? — ella estaba un poco confundida, más que nada porque no podía estar segura sobre a qué se podía referir él con la palabra "obra".

— Sí, estamos en un club de teatro — Stuff procedió a dar las explicaciones — No es gran cosa realmente, es solo de aficionados, pero somos bastante buenos — ellos en realidad tenían papeles menores, pero no por ello eran menos entusiastas.

— Wow, eso se oye genial — Marianne estaba impresionada, ellos no parecían del tipo de personas que les gustara hacer ese tipo de actividades, tenían más pinta de ser personas desmadrozas en su tiempo libre, de esas que arrojaban botellas explosivas y robaban cigarrillos, quizás tenía que dejar de juzgarlos por su apariencia, era un muy mal hábito — ¿Qué obra van a representar? —

— Una muy libre versión de la vida del Rey Arturo, se llama Camelot Moderno —ella sonrió, estaba muy orgullosa de participar en esa obra — Se trata de cómo sería la vida de esos años con nuestra ventaja tecnológica — lo cierto es que la obra era para los jóvenes y se trataba de hacer reír a la gente.

— Será el sábado a las diez de la mañana, en "The Fairy Park" —un pequeño teatro ubicado dentro de las colonias de la ciudad, luego él sacó su celular — te puedo mandar la dirección si quieres —

— Gracias, estaré encantada de ir — quería preguntar si Bog estaría en la obra, sin embargo ¿Por qué ella iba a preguntar? No es como si le importara si él actuaba o no en ella ¿Verdad? Porque eso sería ridículo.

— ¡Genial! — dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, entre más espectadores tuvieran mejor. Le mandaron la dirección y la asistente sonrió de lado, era como ver dos niños pequeños algunas veces.

— ¿No tengo que llevar nada formal o sí? — no es que no tuviera ropa formal, la detestaba profundamente.

— No te preocupes — Stuff le aseguro con una sonrisa autosuficiente — Es algo más bien casual —

— Eso es aún mejor — Marianne recordó lejanamente las idas al teatro y la ópera, si le gustaban, pero todo ese ambiente de "estirados" era cansado y estaba enferma de todo ese rollo, fue una de las otras razones para salir a vivir por su cuenta.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del ascensor, el albino iva saliendo con el gesto más serio que podía lograr, es decir, una "pequeña" sonrisa. Ese día se había puesto el uniforme del personal de recepción, un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa amarillo oscuro, pero para darle un toque más distinguido él se había puesto un chaleco oscuro y una corbata verde satinada, uno podía pensar que se veía extraño, pero a él no le importaba. Kerwen sonrió la ver a esos tres platicando, él sabía que Marianne no tenía por qué haber subido, el "plan maestro" tenía mucha posibilidad si ella mostraba algún interés en su primo, ya que lograr que Bogel se interesara en ella sería más fácil que al revés, había que admitirlo, ella era bastante bonita, comparativamente hablando. Él dejo esos pensamientos de lado, su permiso para hacer bromas estaba en juego, eso le tenía que salir más que bien.

Ellos tres sonrieron al verlo, se notaba que estaban un tanto incómodos pero al alvino le venía dando igual, quizás una pequeña broma despejaría esa extraña atmosfera.

— Ya volviste — Stuff dijo, quitando la sonrisa de sus labios, de hecho parecía aburrida en ese momento — ¿Y qué hiciste? — silencio de cuatro segundos — ¿No le jugaste una broma a la bruja esa? — Marianne y Thang estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta, los dos querían saber qué clase de broma malvada le había jugado a esa bruja egocéntrica.

Staiernich lo había mandado a comprar unas barras de avena, tres vasos grandes de café negro y unos chocolates, únicamente porque podía mandarlo de forma grosera y altiva, si ella no fuera tan buena la hubiesen sacado ya a decir verdad. Kerwen chasqueó la lengua cuando ella lo llamó, pero sonrió interiormente, por mucho que ella se quejara a él no iban a sacarlo de su trabajo, solo para empezar nadie le estaba pagando por lo que era libre de irse cuando y como quisiera, incluso bailando la macarena tecno, lo cual no sonaba nada mal… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah sí, la pegunta de Stuff. El alvino tocó la punta de su nariz, solo para confundirlos con ese gesto, el cual en general lo usaba para burlarse de otros, después junto sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo un "cofrecito" con ellas y luego las abrió por arriba, dejando entrelazados sus dedos meñiques y anulares, como si emulara la apertura de una caja de sorpresas. Su siguiente gesto fue poner su mano derecha sobre la izquierda, utilizando sus dedos como si fueran patas de alguna cosa, imitando la acción de algún bicho brincando varias veces y luego puso sus dedos juntos, y subió sus manos como si estuviera bebiendo de un vaso.

— Ya sé, ya sé — Thang dijo primero que las otras dos mujeres —en su nariz hay pulgas saltarinas que comen mocos — los otros tres se le quedaron mirando, con la mente completamente en blanco, era muy evidente en sus gestos incrédulos.

— Uhgt… — Marianne trató de no imaginar esa asquerosa imagen — Quizás no sea eso — dijo con una terrible imitación de una sonrisa — ¿Quizás trataba de decir que le puso frijoles saltarines a su bebida? — ahora era el turno de los demás de mirarla como si hablara en otro idioma — ¿Qué? Los acertijos no son lo mío — ahora estaba molesta, era obvio en su tono irritado.

Kerwen miró a Stuff, quizás ella sabría lo que quiso decir.

— No me mires así, en realidad no me interesa lo que hiciste mientras que sufra la bruja — ella agitó su mano, restándole importancia a la travesura mientras hablaba, lo cierto es que no estaba segura de qué pensar de los ademanes, Bog era el que traducía, no tenía por qué aprender a "leer" las manos del chico — Si me disculpan, tenemos trabajo que hacer y BK no estará nada feliz si se da cuenta de que estamos platicando sin hacer más. — ¿O sea que si estamos haciendo algo "productivo" no importa si estamos conversando? — Marianne no resistió la tentación de preguntar, porque esa era una muy interesante interpretación de lo que la señorita Sweet acababa de decir… Oh y al parecer estar trabajando en un bufete de abogados daba frutos después de siete meses…

— Bueno, en realidad — ahora Stuff no sabía que debía de contestarle, ya que si le decía que sí podía meterse en un problema y si le decía que no quizás le estaba mintiendo, tendría que preguntarle a su jefe más tarde — Tengo que consultarlo con el jefe — sí, porque honestamente ellos conversaban casi exclusivamente con Bog, no sabía qué pasaría si los hallaban platicando en el pasillo de cosas ociosas, además de la reprimenda desde luego. ¿Dónde estaban los reglamentos y las políticas de la empresa? También tendría que buscarlas.

— Hablando de él, no lo he visto los últimos días ¿Hay mucho trabajo? — Marianne se dio una mental palmada en la frente, justo lo que se dijo a sí misma que no haría fue exactamente lo primero que hizo cuando hubo la oportunidad, maldita impulsividad.

— No, todo ha estado tranquilo, solo salió a ver a Vinni Hugo, uno del piso nueve, creo — Stuff contestó la pregunta con cierto fastidio, la castaña pensó que quizás la señorita Sweet debía considerar un cambio de carrera — Solo un detalle menor —

— Si quieres, puedo ir por él, señorita Marianne — Thang se ofreció de inmediato, ante todo era caballeroso, cuando se acordaba de serlo claro.

— No, no, no es necesario, en serio, solo preguntaba y ammm bueno, yo… Aún tengo cosas que entregar, hasta luego — prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, manteniendo su sonrisa falsa hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

— Tenemos un espectador más, yahoo — Thang sonrió y luego fue corriendo hacia la oficina de su jefe, sentía muchos ánimos de trabajar en ese momento.

— ¿Qué? — Stuff dijo con amargura hacia el alvino — No pienso decirte nada — pero esa mirada fija junto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja eran mucho más intimidantes que el ceño fruncido de su jefe — Esta bien, está bien, te diré — suspiro con desgano — Marianne aceptó ir a ver nuestra obra, mañana, al teatro — unos rápidos parpadeos del menor y un pequeño movimiento de manos le dio a entender que no sabía de qué hablaba — Bien, estamos en un club de teatro de aficionados y mañana vamos a tener nuestra primera obra — Kerwen se apuntó a sí mismo, asintiendo rápidamente — ¿En serio quieres ir? — Stuff parecía no poder creerlo — ¡Pero no puedes molestar a nadie! — el chico lo prometió, haciendo un conocido cruce sobre su corazón — Esta bien — ella aceptó el trato, esperando no arrepentirse después.

Dawn estaba mirando telas y flores, buscando las mejores combinaciones de color para los decorados de afuera cuando recibió un mensaje de su pequeño aliado, un grito de emoción se escuchó por toda su casa.

— No lo puedo creer — leyó rápidamente la información sobre el teatro, la obra y algunos pequeños detalles de la conversación de su hermana con los demás — ¡Es perfecto! ¡No creí que sería algo tan rápido! ¡Tampoco sabía que Boggy sabía actuar! — ella dejó las cosas en el escritorio en el que estaba trabajando y subió a su cuarto como un torbellino, tenía que buscar algo que ponerse, bonito, coqueto pero discreto, su hermana no debía saber que también iba a estar por ahí — ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! — había vaciado su armario elegante en menos de cinco minutos, no batió ningún record — Todo es muy llamativo, antiguado — de dos temporadas atrás "trágicamente" — O elegante para un sábado en la mañana y Kerwen dijo que era casual — se tocó la barbilla con la punta de su índice — Un vestido blanco y amarillo estaría bien, pero… — miró su otro armario — Es muy del diario, no puedo ponerme eso — lo había usado unas tres o cuatro veces ese año, no podía llevarlo a un evento social — ¡Ya lo tengo! — corrió al armario que estaba dentro del baño, ahí ponía la ropa nueva que compraba que aún no se ponía, no tenía mucho orden en sus cosas a decir verdad — Este será perfecto — ahora solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas y luego solo tendría que buscar sus zapatos, el collar, esos aretes que hacían juego, un par de pulsos, el bolso adecuado, el maquillaje, tenía que hacer pruebas de maquillaje…

Su madre no se daría cuenta de que su hija estaba lejos de la planeación de la fiesta de su padre hasta dentro de unas cinco o seis horas, cuando ella tuviera una muy buena excusa sacada de la manga para justificarse.

Bog tardó más en llegar a la oficina de Vinni Hugo que en hablar con él, algunas veces le parecía increíble lo que Thang podía entender de un simple mensaje. Ahora subiría por el ascensor, en esa época del año hacia suficiente calor como para andar subiendo y bajando escaleras a cada rato. Justo iba a entrar cuando vio a uno de los guardias dirigirse al mismo ascensor, con extintor en mano, lo conocía de años atrás, Chris Ranbbel , un chico apenas un poco menor que él, tenía el cabello rebelde y sin gel se le formaba un "penacho" a media cabeza, lo cual era bastante acertado, Ranbbel era un guitarrista asombroso y de mucho talento, hasta donde el abogado sabia ese guardia tenía un grupo de rock, con el que practicaba por las tardes y noches, por eso tenía el turno matutino de forma permanente, ellos habían asistido a la misma escuela, se podría decir que era amigos.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — por supuesto que él sabía que sucedió algo, pero estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de preguntas y obtener respuestas que le dieran pie a hacer más preguntas.

— Incidente menor en el piso cuatro — su voz era ligeramente ronca, lo que se esperaba de un rockero, por otro lado podía deberse a que no hablaba si no tenía por qué hacerlo.

— En ese piso hay seis extintores de dos kilos y otros cuatro de seis ¿Por qué es necesario llevar uno de este piso? —estaba comenzando a enojarse, otra vez, todo lo que estaban haciendo no tenía sentido, revolvían las cosas y para colmo tenían la desfachatez de actuar como si fuera un "incidente menor".

— No lo llevo al piso cuatro — él miró al jefe con los ojos bien abiertos, casi podía ver la ira saliendo de su cuerpo, era mejor ahorrarse la reprimenda — Este está gastado, aprovecho el viaje para llevarlo al almacén y reportarlo para cambio, jefe — pudo ver como Bog levantó la ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la confusión de dejó ver una vez más en su anguloso rostro.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó en el piso cuatro? — si llevar el extintor no tenía nada que ver con ese evento ¿Para qué demonios lo había mencionado? Otra nota mental para recordar, que esperaba recordar la próxima ya que estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que hacía esta nota mental "Chris es del tipo de personas que contesta lo que le preguntan de forma general, no de forma personal".

— El Imp — sí, muchos de los conocidos de Bog lo llamaban así — Le dio a Staiernich café con cucarachas y dulces con grillos — por supuesto que se sobre entendía la conmoción, los gritos, las carreras a lo loco por todo el piso cuando las mujeres del mismo, que eran casi todo el personal, vieron a los insectos y comenzaron a correr, los guardias bajaron y un par de ellos le tenían terror a las cucarachas, fue muy divertido ver a dos mastodontes gritando como nenitas y corriendo por todos lados.

— ¿Y porque hizo eso? — Bog sintió el maldito dolor de cabeza acercándose, no sabía que sería peor, si la bruja esa quejándose, su padre gritando porque no podían controlar al alvino o las quejas de las empleadas del piso, si pudiera elegir definitivamente se quedaría con las empeladas del piso, eso era lo menos molesto a su parecer — ¿Y qué hacia Staiernich en el piso cuatro? — Chris se encogió de hombros, él no podía tener las respuestas de los caprichos de la bruja, eso era entendible — ¿Ya controlaron la situación? — Chris lo miró por diez segundos para luego sacar de la funda de su cinto de guardias un insecticida "gigante", el cual tenía en lugar de la lámpara.

— Estoy en eso, jefe — y si no funcionaba siempre podía aplastar a los insectos con el extintor vacío, no había que cerrarse a las opciones.

— ¿Alguna vez tendremos una semana, que va, tres días, tres malditos días sin incidentes? — fue subiendo su voz hasta acabar su oración gritando, tal vez si mataba a su primo tendría sus malditos días de paz, claro que no era como que antes de que él llegara todo fuera perfecto.

— Veneno — sugirió el guitarrista con la cara muy seria, otro pensaría que hablaba en serio, aunque pensándolo bien, Bog sabía que no estaba bromeando el todo.

— Suena como una buena idea — demonios, él también bajaría al piso cuatro, entre más pronto se resolviera ese problema más pronto podría ir a golpear a Kerwen, o a felicitarlo lo cierto que no se decidía, por esa estúpida broma.

El piso cuatro era un bonito infierno entre damas gritando y guardias corriendo por todos lados, no era una cucaracha, eran un centenar, además de miles de grillos enanos ¿De dónde habían salido tantos insectos?

El escándalo del piso cuatro no tardó en llegar a oídos de los demás, pero cuando eso pasó la plaga había sido prácticamente controlada, gracias a cerca de treinta insecticidas y "valientes" voluntarios que combatieron el "mal". Griselda lo platicaría a sus nietos como algo muy gracioso ocurrido un día en la oficina, pero a los que estuvieron presentes no les hizo nada de gracia.

El sábado llegó con clima nublado, un poco raro para la época del año pero muy bienvenido ya que los últimos días el sol había estado intenso. Stuff y Thang estaba apurados, habían salido desde las siete de la mañana para irse al teatro, pero habían olvidado los materiales por los nervios y habían tenido que volver por ellos.

El teatro estaba lleno de gente, todos los actores estaban ayudando para poner todo en su lugar, cambiar los escenarios del lugar para cambiarlos con facilidad en los momentos clave e incluso cuatro de ellos estaban en un rincón, dándole los últimos toques a sus vestimentas, no porque fuera una obra de aficionados significaba que iba a ser de baja calidad, todos trabajaban para hacer lo mejor que podían.

A las siete con cuarenta y tres minutos llegó un joven albino a las puertas del pequeño teatro, mostrando una gran sonrisa y una foto de Stuff y Thang, ellos dos se miraron horrorizados al saber que un visitante había pasado preguntando por ellos, pero ese pequeño "descarado" había llevado unas tarjetas que indicaban específicamente que solo había ido a ayudar y que lo único que quería era que dejaran a Marianne sentarse adelante, para que ella no tuviera que adivinar lo que pasaba desde el fondo del lugar. El director de la obra, un tipo enorme y agradable, de barba blanca y con cierto aire de "Santa Claus", se rio mucho al saber que todo ese lío era por una chica, por supuesto que iba a dejar que la jovencita se sentara adelante, al lado del alvino, quien negó con la cabeza y sacó un par más de fotografías que no le mostró a Stuff o a Thang.

— Ja ja — se rio el director — Ya entiendo, mi amigo, eres un pequeño cupido — comentó mientras le guiñaba un ojo — Eres todo un romántico ¿Verdad? — el joven alvino sonrió lo más tierno que pudo, que por poco creíble que fuera en verdad era capaz de verse tan tierno como un cachorrito — Muy bien, le daremos a tu amiguita y a su novio unos buenos lugares, para que disfruten la función — él siguió su camino, coordinando el resto de las cosas, aún tenía que esperar a sus compañeros fundadores del teatro, además de que debía evitar que el chico "nuevo", un joven de apenas dieciocho años, se metiera con uno de sus otros amigos del alma, el chico no era malo, solo que vivir solo tanto tiempo y vagar por las calles hacen a cualquiera una persona difícil, pero el director sabía que Jack era de buen corazón en el fondo, quizás muy, muy, en el fondo.

— No sabía que la señorita Marianne tenía novio — Thang comentó, bastante confundido — ¿Crees que venga con él? — tenía el vago presentimiento de que eso no iba a terminar bien, pero Thang era tas despistado que a los pocos segundos se olvidaba de ese tipo de cosas.

— Tampoco sabía — Stuff se quedó mirando al Director Norte, sabía que debía de detenerlo, pero no estaba segura de si hacerlo o no — Ella no actúa como si tuviera uno — de hecho ella creía que a Marianne _posiblemente_ le gustaba Bog, así como creía que a Bog _posiblemente_ le gustaba Marianne, que ella tuviera novio era un dolor de cabeza para alguien más tarde, Bog era malo manejando sus emociones, en especial las negativas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle? — preguntó en un susurro, refiriéndose a su jefe por su puesto.

— No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo, cuando este muy tranquilo o muy ocupado — Stuff miró a Thang con preocupación ¿A cuál de los dos mataría su jefe primero en su rabieta? No quería averiguarlo jamás.

— Pero eso no lo pondrá muy feliz — Thang se encogió lo más que pudo, imaginando el momento con temor.

— Déjamelo a mí, pero esperaremos a que termine su caso nuevo, tal vez podamos aprovechar el tiempo para decirle cuando haya ganado y no se enoje mucho — ahora ella estaba más preocupada, si hasta Thang se había dado cuenta de que a Bog le gustaba Marianne significaba que su jefe no estaba haciendo nada para ocultar lo que sentía… Los días oscuros estaban por volver a ellos, como cuando esa chica, la de la escuela, lo había rechazado.

Dawn se levantó temprano y corrió a alistarse, preparó una muy buena excusa para su madre y salió de su casa antes de las nueve de la mañana, después de todo aún tenía unas pequeñas cosas que arreglar y reunirse con Caramelo y Griselda era una de ellas, su mamá no lo entendería, no le gustaba mentirle, pero tendría que hacerlo. Bog y Marianne no tendrían ni idea de que fue "lo que los golpeó".

Marianne se levantó temprano, tomó ese pantalón color uva con costuras doradas y ese blusón color crema de cuello camisero sin mangas, no iba a ir desarreglada para ver a sus amigos ¿Cierto? Un poco de polvo para la cara, la sombra de ojos más oscura que tenía y sus labios del mismo color de siempre, ciruela mortal, la verdad había comprado ese maquillaje en un especial de Halloween que había visto un día paseando por ahí.

Tomó lo que creyó iba a necesitar, su celular y por supuesto una cámara fotográfica, solo en caso de que pasara algo memorable que ameritara tomar una prueba para la posteridad…

Llegó al teatro justo a tiempo, no podía creer que Stuff y Thang le hubiesen reservado un lugar, tomó asiento apenas llegó y miró el escenario, era sencillo pero se notaba que se habían esforzado porque todo estuviera en su lugar.

Habían muchos lugares vacíos, pero después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta que eran de personas que no habían llegado aún, sim embargo había casi un cuarto de las sillas sin ocupar. Ella estaba revisando su celular cuando sintió que alguien se puso en el asiento contiguo al suyo, ella estaba en la última silla de la fila central, justo en la tercera línea, miró a su derecha y lo primero que vio fue el color gris verdoso de un traje caro de diseñador, su corazón golpeó con fuerza sus costillas, más tarde se diría a sí misma que eso jamás pasó, su corazón nunca se aceleraría por un chico nunca más.

— ¿Tú, aquí? — ella dijo casi en un chillido, en su defensa no estaba esperando verlo fuera del escenario, estaba casi segura de que él era uno de los actores o alguien que andaba por ahí, dirigiendo y criticando, eso de ser un jefe negrero se le daba bien después de todo y no, no lo estaba halagando para nada.

— ¿Qué? — él se giró rápidamente hacia su dirección, ni siquiera le había estado prestando atención a las personas que estaban a sus costados, él solo había ido porque sus amigos estaban en la obra, aparte de eso el teatro no era de su interés — ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? — no quería ser hostil, pero ella había comenzado, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo, ella se veía igual que en la oficina pero también diferente. Ah, qué bueno que su madre no estaba ahí para verlos, nunca le daría un descanso de llegarse a enterar que estaba sentado junto a ella.

— Nada, yo no… — ella dijo sin estar muy segura de qué es lo que quería decir — Pensé que estarías en el escenario… Actuando… — eso último salió en un susurro, pero él pudo escucharla perfectamente.

— ¿Qué? — eso había sido muy confuso, desde muy temprano su día había estado bizarro y no estaba mejorando — ¿Tú creíste que actuaba en la obra? — Oh sí, el "tú", no estaban en la oficina de su padre por lo que podía dejar las formalidades a un lado.

— Bueno Stuff y Thang dijeron… — ella se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ellos nunca dijeron nada de que su jefe actuara con ellos — Bueno, eso no importa… — ella levantó la nariz y se enderezó en su asiento, ya había hecho un número de sí misma en esos pocos momentos, no tenía por qué seguir haciendo el ridículo.

— ¿Ah? — bueno, quien haya dicho que a las mujeres no había hombre que las pudiera entender tenía mucha razón, como fuera él también se enderezó en su asiento — No sabía que te habían invitado a la obra — eso solo fue un intento torpe por mantener una conversación y él lo sabía, pero el silencio incómodo era mucho peor que una mala plática.

— Ah bueno, sí, me invitaron ayer — ella contestó con una suave sonrisa, ese par le acababan cayendo muy bien después de todo — ¿Siempre vas vestido así, a todos lados? — ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, el traje gris musgo era bastante elegante para un sábado tan temprano, la camisa era de color blanco y la corbata del día parecía ser de color hueso, no podía creer que él _de verdad_ estuviera llevando eso puesto.

— ¿Qué? — la pregunta tarde unos cinco segundos en llegar a cerebro — Por supuesto que sí — dijo con la arrogancia marcando su sonrisa, pero fue una muestra bastante sutil — El estilo es algo muy importante ¿Qué clase abogado crees que soy? — ninguno de los dos parecía notar que había personas a su alrededor que estaban muy al pendiente de todo lo que decían.

— ¿Qué? — ahora fue el momento de ella para desconcertarse, a su ver eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido — ¿Y eso qué? ¿Desde cuándo saber de leyes tiene algo que ver con la moda? Pensé que dijiste que eras abogado no asesor de tendencias — ella se rio porque en algún nivel súper freak eso tenía un sentido pero del que lo hizo sonar, pero, mejor no le decía eso, jamás.

— Para que lo sepa, señorita Fairwoods — dijo con ese tono condescendiente que le chocaba a su madre y que pronto Marianne también aprendería a notar — Yo habría pensado que usted entendía que hay de abogados a _Abogados_ , uno de mi categoría no podría darse a respetar usando algo menos que un buen traje de diseñador —

— Ahora, eso sí que fue superficial — ella lo apuntó con su índice derecho con toda la intención de ser grosera, no había nada peor que una persona superficial — Yo recuerdo a un estudiante de la preparatoria que iba a clases con el pantalón gastado, roto y con una vieja chamara de cuero negra ¿Qué diría él si se viese ahora vestido ahora de esta manera? —

— No estaba roto, se trataba del estilo — él se defendió restándole importancia, no tenía la menor idea de que ella se acordaba de esa terrible faceta de su juventud — Y créeme, no fue fácil hacerles esos cortes sin que mis padres lo notaran antes de poder usarlos — y luego Griselda los costuraba, luego él cortaba las costuras y el efecto era genial hasta que su madre los volvía a costurar y el círculo vicioso terminó cuando su madre tiró todos sus pantalones y los remplazó por los de vestir…

— No… ¿En serio? — era difícil imaginárselo cortando sus propias ropas, no, imposible — De cualquier manera no creí que las apariencias te importaran tanto — suponía que era una de esas cosas que habían cambiado en él, le gustaba más cómo era en el pasado… Un momento Marianne… acabas de reconocer que te gustaba más antes que ahora… No vayas ahí, detente ahora mismo… Se lo dijo a sí misma por eternos segundos, él no le gustaba, no podía gustarle — ¿Acaso te daría un colapso si te digo que esta ropa la compré en un bazar a mitad de precio? — lo cual era cierto, actualmente era pobre y tenía que aprender a vivir con lo que tenía de la mejor manera posible, claro que la ropa era nueva, solo que de temporadas pasadas, por eso había salido tan barata.

— ¿En serio? — él elevó una ceja al mirarla mejor — No lo habría notado si no me dices — porque realmente no se fijaba en esas cosas — A la Reina de la primavera seguro le daría un ataque de pánico si supiera que su yo presente no lleva ropa de las exclusiva tienda del pasaje de la moda ¿No crees? — se miraron unos segundos en silencio, era increíble como el tiempo había cambiado a esos dos estudiantes, una década después eran algo que no pensaron llegar a ser en su momento, de hecho quizás eran todo lo contrario de lo que se imaginaron.

— Bueno, algunas cosas pasan para mejorar — ella susurró, no estaba segura de a dónde su plática los estaba llevando, pero ese sentimiento era extraño y no le gustaba como se sentía hablando de la persona que fue y la que era ahora, solo una sombra, sin forma. Odiaba sentirse así, quería gritarle, quería abrazarlo, quería golpearlo y todo lo que podía hacer era evitar su mirada, malditos sentimientos estúpidos, estúpido Bog y maldito sea Roland, porque todas las cosas malas siempre iban a ser culpa de ese estúpido rubio, siempre…

— Si, puede ser… — a él tampoco le gustaba ese sentimiento, miró al lado contrario en el que ella estaba y se acordó que él detestaba vestir así, siempre había sido informal, más salvaje y un jugador de oportunidades, no esperaba a que las cosas salieran bien, él creaba sus propios caminos y ahora… ¿Qué era ahora? Era un buen abogado, eso sin duda pero… ¿Era suficiente? Detestaba sentirse así, confundido y aturdido, en especial ella lo confundía bastante, tenía esa mezcla de emociones que no sabía cómo manejar, no se había sentido así desde Dulce… Ay no, no, todo menos eso… No como con Dulce…

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó, eso los sacó de sus pensamientos, la obra estaba dando comienzo.

Dawn llegó justo a tiempo, junto con caramelo y Griselda, las tres se sentaron varias filas atrás de ellos, encogiéndose lo más que podían para evitar que las miraran, la joven rubia incluso llevaba unos lentes oscuros puestos, para completar atuendo de espía. Kerwen las miró con una risilla, él estaba junto a ellas muerto de la risa, en silencio, de lo ridículas que lucían las tres, ocultándose para no ser vistas, destacando como tres locas entre la multitud del lugar, pero bueno, cada quien podía actuar como mejor le pareciera.

— Al fin, que bueno que les tocó asientos contiguos — Dawn susurró para las otras dos, sin quitar los ojos en su hermana y su futuro cuñado.

— Pensé que iba a esperar para siempre — Griselda se quejó, sonriendo al ver que ese par estaba comenzando a hablar — Pero al fin el cielo oyó mis plegarias —

— Te dije que era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero no te culpo, mi sobrino es socialmente torpe, hubo veces en las que creí que nunca sería capaz de conocer a una chica por sí mismo, pero ya vez, puedo equivocarme de vez en cuando — Caramelo comentó sin importarle quien pudiera estarla escuchando.

— ¿En verdad es torpe? — Dawn miró a caramelo, a ella no le parecía así, el Bog de sus recuerdos siempre fue un tipo "Duro y Cool".

— ¿Qué si es torpe? Deberías verlo en las fiestas de navidad — Caramelo le contestó, sin quitar los ojos de la pareja, lo que daría por poder oír de lo que estaban hablando — Siempre que habían chicas lindas a su alrededor perdía la capacidad de hablar, chocaba con las personas y salía prácticamente huyendo de las fiestas y eso cuando le iba bien —

— Wow, él no parece de ese tipo — la rubia miró a Griselda, esperando a saber que pedazo de información le regalaría ella.

— Sí, lo sé, mi hijo es un desastre, pero algunas veces lograba que bailara con alguna de esas lindas jovencitas — en ese momento la risilla de Kerwen las interrumpió, él hizo ademanes graciosos con sus manos y caretos raros — Sí, también pasaba eso…. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba? — la rubia preguntó muy intrigada, aun no entendía al alvino del todo.

— Bueno, Bogel se ponía nervioso y acaba pisando a las chicas, o pateándolas y después ellas simplemente se iban. Algunas veces creí que él lo hacía apropósito, pero, solo es su torpeza natural —

— No, la verdad yo creo que lo hacía apropósito ¿Cómo crees que él iba a hacer eso solo por nervios? — Caramelo entrecerró los ojos, era muy evidente que la plática actual de esos dos se estaba poniendo tensa, una vez más quería poder saber de qué estarían hablando.

— Pero Boggy siempre fue un buen bailarín ¿No? — ella parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recordar cuando fue que lo vio bailar, estaba segura de que lo había visto bailar alguna vez, quizás en la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria — Él estaba ahí cuando Marianne se graduó, él estaba bailando con alguien más ¿No? — pero sus recuerdos eran un poco borrosos, ella estaba más preocupada de bailar por sí misma que viendo quien estaba ahí.

— No lo creo, él se graduó dos años antes que ella ¿No es así? — comentó Caramelo.

— No, puede ser que esta jovencita tenga razón, Bogel repitió un año para quedarse junto con Stuff y Thang, estoy segura de que fue ese año, pero él no asistió a la fiesta de graduación por mucho tiempo, incluso dudo que los hayas visto ahí — las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí, eso no cuadraba por ningún lado, no había manera de que Dawn lo hubiese visto bailar en la escuela.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y la obra dio inicio, era una pena porque ellas hubieran querido seguir desentrañando ese misterio, pero aún tenían tiempo, quizás incluso podrían planear algo para hacer terminando la función. Kerwen estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tenía una idea peligrosa, una idea magnánima, una idea tamaño familiar y nadie podría detenerlo…

Los actores salieron a escena, iban vestidos a la usanza medieval y los caballos eran armados para simularlos, todo era un gran alboroto en el escenario, todos parecían estar confundidos, alguien había sacado la espada de la piedra y según decía, ese sería el nuevo rey de toda Inglaterra.

— Esperen, esperen — el nuevo rey, un joven delgado y rubio detuvo a la multitud — Antes que nada necesito un minuto, tengo que tomarme una selfie para mi face — el público no pudo evitar reírse al oír semejante declaración — ¿Alguien tiene un Stick? — una vara rosada llegó a sus manos, el chico se puso junto a la espada y juntos a él se acomodaron Merlín y dos caballeros más, levantando sus pulgares — Listo, ahora así, continúen — la multitud lo levantó y todos salieron del escenario, pero la fondo de este hubo una proyección, del muro de "El más suertudo del mundo", en donde salía la foto, con la leyenda ¡Voy a ser un Rey! y abajo salieron varios comentarios.

— "La vecina Metiche" ¿Cómo que rey? Espérate a que le diga a tu tía que andas de vago con ese viejo pordiosero.

— "El chico más suertudo del mundo" No es un mendigo, es mi maestro, no sea metiche doña Cachi, yo no le digo a nadie cuando se roba los calzones de la otra vecina.

— "El escudero" Oye Arthur ¿Podrías prestarme la cera para zapatos? Tengo que pulir la armadura de mi hermano o no voy a poder ir a rolar mañana con ustedes al barrio. ¿Otra vez te metiste al carnaval, verdad?

— "El chico más suertudo del mundo" No seas wey, Tim, no dije rey feo, ya soy el Rey ¿Qué no estás viendo que es la espada de la piedra de la Iglesia? —

— "El escudero" No mames wey ¿Es neta? Y luego tu tía decía que estar vagando en las justas no te traería nada bueno —

El público no paraba de reírse al ir viendo todo lo que iban subiendo los actores en el muro del nuevo Rey. Pasaron varias escenas en las que se mostraba la combinación de lo que sería la época medieval con la tecnología actual, era algo hilarante. Llegó un pequeño receso y la gran mayoría aprovechó para pasar al tocador o ir por alguna botana o algo para tomar.

Marianne se estaba riendo tanto que no podía detenerse, le tomó cerca de seis respiraciones profundas para poder recuperar un poco de oxígeno. Bog estaba casi en el mismo estado, tenía mucho tiempo sin reírse tanto que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que no debería estar haciendo escándalo, pero como sonaba igual que cuando su padre le llamaba la atención prefirió ignorarla.

— No puedo más — la castaña comentó sin aliento — Es lo mejor que he visto en años — ella miró el escenario por unos segundos — ¿De verdad son novatos? —

— Es la primera obra en la que Thang y Stuff están, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tiene el club — él se había cruzado de brazos para tratar de parar las sacudidas que la risa le causaba, por fortuna estaba casi en completo control de sus convulsiones de risa.

— No puedo creer que Thang se tropezara con la capa del Rey y le vaciara el vino encima ¿Así era el guion? —

— Estoy seguro que no — eso había sido jugoso, podía molestar a sus amigos todo el resto del años con eso, incluso notó que a Stuff se le olvidó su línea cuando salió a anunciar que estaban llegando al lugar en dónde se guardaba el Santo Grial, sin embargo los demás actores habían actuado como si nada siguiendo con la obra como si hubiese sido planeada así desde el principio, al menos la mitad sí había estudiado para hacer teatro, eso era seguro.

— ¿Quieres ir a buscar algo para tomar? — ella sugirió de pronto, sentía la necesidad de tomar al menos un litro de lo que sea, había perdido mucho con tantas lágrimas de risa que había derramado.

— Sí, suena bien — para ese momento ninguno de los dos se acordaba de todos los problemas que habían pensado que tenían una hora atrás.

Las tres mujeres que los estaban acechando giraron sus rostros y "disimuladamente" pretendieron estar haciendo algo, como mandar mensajes o mirar sus celulares, para evitar que las reconocieran. Para su fortuna la pareja pasó de largo sin darles un segundo vistazo.

— Eso estuvo cerca — Caramelo se dejó caer en su asiento y pasó su mano sobre su frente en señal de triunfo — Ahora tenemos que seguirlos — ella y Griselda estaban por ponerse de pie cuando la joven rubio los detuvo.

— No, no, no, esperen, si vamos las tres seguro se darán cuenta — ella puso un gesto triste, no había sido su idea ciertamente — Kerwen está justo ahí, observándolos — dio una pequeña sonrisa y les mostró su celular, el joven alvino estaba tomando fotos con discreción y pasándole cada pequeño detalle de lo que estaba mirando — Él hará un buen trabajo, se los aseguro —

— Está bien, pero más le vale a ese pequeño niño que no tire todo por tierra — Griselda dijo, estando más o menos de acuerdo, ella temía que el Imp tuviera el impulso de jugarles una broma y no pudiera contenerse.

— Nuestro sobrinito seguramente lo logrará — o si no ella lo torturaría lentamente, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta — ¿Qué está diciendo? —

— Puso… "Están tomando un jugo en el puesto azul, parece que están hablando de la obra porque no dejan de reírse" y anexó una foto — en la foto se veía a los dos tomando sus jugos mientras ella lo miraba a él, los dos estaban sonriendo, parecía una escena casual de alguna película romántica — Que tiernos se ven juntos ¿No creen? — las dos mujeres mayores solo asintieron, tratando de leer lo que el alvino estaba poniendo a continuación — Puso "Compraron más jugos, parece que están por jugar a algo…" ¿Jugar? — Dawn miró a las otras dos mujeres, completamente confundida — No lo creo, ellos no podrían… —

— Tenemos que ir a verlo nosotras mismas — Griselda dijo y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla se fue directo al exterior, no podía creer lo estúpido que su hijo podía llegar a ser, se suponía que ésta chica era la elegida ¿Por qué lo echaba a perder? ¿Por qué?

Caramelo y Dawn la siguieron sin perder el tiempo, ellas igual tenían curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando.

Cada uno de ellos tenía tres latas de refresco, no jugo como había pensado Kerwen, latas pequeñas realmente, caminaron rápidamente hacia uno de los botes de basura más alejados, para evitar que la gente se les cruzara, tomaron el contenido rápidamente, teniendo así tres latas vacías cada uno en unos pocos minutos, iban a lanzar alternadamente para ver quién de los dos atinaba sus tres tiros.

— Bueno y quien lanzará primero — ella preguntó entusiasmada, a ninguno de sus conocidos le gustaba competir por ese tipo de cosas, suponía que debía de ser porque todas las personas que ella conocía eran personas estiradas que consideraban tener la manicura perfecta como algo indispensable y el deporte pro excelencia era ir de compras o gastar dinero.

— Las damas van primero, por supuesto — Bog respondió sin pensarlo, a pesar de todo él se consideraba un caballero, el noventa por ciento del tiempo al menos.

— Oh, que considerado señor King Forest, entonces tiraré primero — claro que los obviaron el hecho de que ninguna dama jugaría a lanzar una lata a un bote de basura y un caballero no la alentaría jamás desde luego — Aquí voy — se puso detrás de una marca que había en el piso, no sabía de qué era pero les serviría de tope. Su lata hizo un ligero arco y calló dentro del bote, un tiro limpio y perfecto, todos esos años de estar lanzando cosas a los botes de basura habían dado frutos al fin — ¿Qué te parece? Un tiro perfecto, pero no te desanimes, ese helado que apostamos no es tan barato que dañe tu estilo —

— Creo que es un poco pronto para cantar victoria, señorita Fairwoods — él aplastó la lata ligeramente, estiró su brazo y realizó un tiro casi derecho, justo en el bote, claro que Marianne no sabía que él había jugado beaseball durante su infancia y algunas veces en la secundaria, lo dejó después de eso, pero lanzar esa pelota hacia cualquier blanco era des estresante cuando quería matar a alguien — Creo que vamos uno a uno y es su turno de nuevo — ella sonrió de lado y lo miró directo a los ojos cuando le contesto.

— Gana el que tenga tres de tres — ella lanzó su segundo proyectil, fue un tiro tan perfecto como el anterior — Dos a uno, su turno de nuevo — ninguno había notado lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo en compañía del otro y por supuesto que los espías que tenían mirando no iban a decirles nada para no romper su momento.

— Tres de tres, estoy de acuerdo — esta vez el lanzó la lata, logrando una curva ligera, él reconocía que ella debía ser muy buena para haber tirado dos latas y atinarle al bote, las latas vacías carecían de peso por lo que lanzarlas a más de tres metros de distancia requería más que solo suerte, ella tenía la fuerza suficiente y la práctica sin duda alguna — Dos a dos y reconozco que tiene un buen brazo, señorita Fairwoods, no sabía que había jugado básquetbol ¿Fue durante la secundaria? — no sabía por qué, simplemente sentía que se estaba divirtiendo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, ella era una persona agradable, divertida, quizás era la forma en la que veía las cosas, otra chica nunca lo hubiera retado a lanzar latas al bote de basura, estaba seguro.

— No, estuve en un club privado, pero lo dejé porque arruinaba la manicura de mis uñas — se rompió una uña recibiendo un pase, un dolor mortal que la incapacito por dos días —

— ¿En serio? — él sabía que debía de ser verdad, pero creerlo de ella era un poco difícil ahora.

— Sí, mis padres me sacaron por considerarlo un deporte extremadamente peligroso y no me gustaba tanto, la verdad, pero después de eso lanzaba todo lo que podía a todo lo que pareciera un aro de anotación, unos días de práctica y no tuve que levantarme casi nunca para tirar la basura al bote, la cara de mis maestros no tenía precio — ella se rio al acordarse, había sido algo tan divertido.

— Eso sí puedo creerlo — el susurró para sí mismo, ella era una chica rebelde a su manera, tenía estilo y eso le gustaba, era extraño, podía aceptar que ella le gustaba en algún nivel sin sentirse incómodo con ello en ese momento, era una sensación nueva que no lo perturbaba, pero pensaría en ellos después.

— Pues no lo dudes, porque me mandaron a detención un par de veces, pero nunca fue nada serio — su tercer tiro entró perfecto — Tres de tres y tres a dos, creo que voy ganando — su sonrisa era más brillante que antes.

— Aún falta mi tercer tiro, señorita Fairwoods — justo como los anteriores, entró sin problema al bote, sonrió con autosuficiencia, quizás no le había ganado pero tampoco había perdido, era extraño, no estaba enojado por no ganar — Creo que estamos en un empate — a decir verdad estaba emocionado con esa perspectiva.

— ¿Empate? Eso no está bien, tenemos que hacer algo para arreglarlo — ella miró a su alrededor, pero nada parecía venir a us mente en ese momento y casi por casualidad miró la hora en su reloj de pulsara — Pero la obra está por comenzar otra vez ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el desempate cuando termine? — esperaba que algo bueno se le ocurriera para entonces.

— Por mi está bien, tendrá unos minutos más para no pensar en su derrota, señorita — él estaba seguro de que eso que sentía no era nerviosismo, claro que no, seguro era adrenalina, ganarle no era importante en ese momento, competir con una chica que podía estar a la par con él era aún más gratificante, que su corazón estuviera golpeando sus costillas con fuerza era solo el efecto de la adrenalina, solo eso…

A unos pocos metros los cuatro espías los miraban sin poder creerlo, ese par parecía estarse divirtiendo con solo estar ahí, lanzando latas, era la cosa más tonta que los cuatro habían visto, la menos romántica y por su puesto la más infantil ¿Qué se creían ese par? ¿Qué tenían ocho años o algo así?

— Supongo que no podía esperar mucho — Dawn susurró con tristeza, se preguntaba qué clase de citas había tenido su hermana con sus novios anteriores, quizás tendría que hacerle un par de sugerencias, por si acaso.

— Siempre le he dicho que debe llevar a sus citas al cine, o al teatro o a dónde sea, invitarlas a un bonito y romántico lugar a comer o ir a un romántico café a tomar un postre, nunca le dije que aventar latas era parte de una cita — Griselda se quejó amargamente — Todo lo que quiero es la felicidad de mi pequeño muchacho con una buena mujer — sí, la ironía se reflejaba en las miradas de Dawn, Caramelo y Kerwen, Bog no era un "pequeño muchacho" ni en el más bizarro de los sentidos — debí haberle dicho que estudiara para ser Sacerdote ¡Seguro que con eso se hubiese casado desde hace años solo para llevarme la contraria! — ella agitó su puño, levantando la voz y mirando al cielo, en toda su modalidad de madre enojada.

— Griselda si alzas tanto la voz nos van a descubrir — Dawn susurró miró cautelosamente en la dirección en la que la pareja se encontraba, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta aún.

— Que desgracia — dijo Caramelo — Nunca serás abuela, no tendrás nuera ni nietos, el destino de mi sobrino Bog es convertirse en un amargado adinerado con complejo de Scrooge y cada navidad tratará de impedir que todos sean felices, como un Grinch y en primavera planificará la destrucción de los parques para que los enamorados no puedan dar sus paseos durante los atardeceres… — su tono trágico le agregó más dramatismo del esperado, ella parecía en verdad abatida.

— Tal vez eso es ir demasiado lejos ¿No creen? — Dawn no sabía qué hacer, esas dos mujeres estaban pintando un trágico futuro para Boggy y era en verdad exagerado, no había conocido a personas tan… Bueno, no estaba segura de como nombrarlo, tendría que preguntarle a Sunny más tarde si conocía alguna palabra nombrar a ese tipo de personas.

— No, todo está perdido, no hay manera de que mi hijo pueda tener una cita decente, menos podría conquistar el corazón de una chica tan linda y dulce como tu hermana —

— Ammm…. Bueno, en realidad Marianne no es linda y dulce, ella es más como un pirata negrero irritado o quizás un trailero con agallas — aunque con mejor vocabulario sin duda, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerles entender a esas dos mujeres que su hermana no era precisamente el ejemplo de una "señorita de sala" como la propia Marianne lo decía.

— ¿Agallas? ¿Ella respira bajo el agua? — Caramelo preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo el momento dramático.

— No, lo que quice decir es que… — en ese momento Kerwen las empujó a las tres a toda prisa — Ay, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —en ese momento el pequeño alvino le tapó la boca y señaló hacia la pareja, ellos se iban acercando porque estaban volviendo al teatro.

— La obra está a por comenzar de nuevo — Griselda susurró. Los cuatro estaban agachados detrás de un puesto de palomitas, mientras algunas personas los miraban raro, pero no les importó, lo único que contaba era que Bog y Marianne no los vieran.

— Entrares de vuelta hasta que ellos hayan entrado — Caramelo indicó, sin perder detalle de su sobrino y la chica castaña, ellos parecían bastante más relajados que al principio y estaban sonriendo alegremente — Quizás no todo esté perdido — cantó mientras miraba a Griselda — creo que esa chica es del mismo tipo de "no encajar" que mi sobrino, se van a llevar muy bien de ser cierto —

— Bueno, Marianne siempre ha sido "única", no va con las normas ni sigue las reglas realmente — era capaz de comportarse como una señorita de sociedad, pero en el fondo sabía que su hermana odiaba esa imagen de sí misma, en especial después de Roland.

— Oh, eso es perfecto — Griselda juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos — Al fin , la chica perfecta para mi hijo de verdad existe — tendría que comprar unas miles de veladoras para poner en la iglesia, contribuir más a las caridades o quien sabe, algo, un milagro es lo que había pasado.

— Bueno, es momento de seguirlos y preparar nuestro plan de ataque — como era habitual en ella dejó la tristeza de lado de inmediato, quizás ese era su mejor punto a favor, veía el mundo de la mejor forma y todo en tonos rosa.

— ¿Plan te ataque? — Caramelo le preguntó, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, posiblemente Kerwen había tomado ese hábito de ella.

— Sí, estuve preguntando y resulta que después de la función habrá un pequeño festival, habrá concursos con manzanas, venta de tartas y hasta un pequeño grupo tocará canciones para quienes quieran bailar ¿No suena fantástico? —

— Sí, eso es genial pero — Caramelo no quería desanimarla sin embargo la nica tenía que saber, es decir, ella conocía a Bogel ¿No? Su sobrino no era un hombre que apreciara las fiestas ni las ferias.

— Dudo mucho que mi hijo quiera quedarse después de la obra, pequeña, él es un poco… Amargado, la verdad, ya lo dije —

— Por eso haremos un plan de ataque — la joven rubia no perdió su sonrisa ni el entusiasmo — De nosotros depende que esta salida se convierta en una verdadera cita y no vamos a fallar — ella sacó su celular y miró a las damas mayores — Quizás tenga que hacer un par de llamadas, pero hay que lograr que ellos dos se queden aquí y tengan mucha diversión juntos, ninguno de los dos sabrá que les dio por la espalda — sonrió aún más radiante mientras — ¿Sunny? No te desperté ¿Verdad? — ella se rio a lo que fuera que su amigo le hubiese dicho — Sí lo sé, ¿Tienes libre el día de hoy? Necesito un pequeño favor, es sobre la cita de Marianne y Boggy — un chillido se dejó escuchar, pero lo que dijo fue inentendible para los demás — No, aún no, pero por eso debemos hacer que suceda ¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos? — unos segundos de silencio — ¿De verdad? ¡Tú eres el mejor, Sunny! Te mandaré la dirección en un momento — ella colgó y miró a los otros tres — Bueno, la ayuda está en camino ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo intentamos? —

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Cierto? — Caramelo sacó su celular, ella también haría un par de llamadas — Estoy segura que un poco de ayuda extra no nos vendrá mal — les guiñó un ojo y procedió a marcar.

— Bueno, todo sea por la felicidad de esos dos, aunque yo no tengo a nadie a quien llamar, de todas formas le avisaré a Bogart que llego tarde —más bien iba a torturar a su esposo dejándolo en suspenso con la poca información que le daría, así quizás él se presentará en ese pequeño lugar.

— Todo va muy bien ¿No crees? — ella miró a Kerwen quine la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

— No, pero vamos a ver que tan bien sale este plan y si falla siempre tengo un plan B para todo — él habló en voz baja y mostró su mejor sonrisa de tiburón, tenía la sensación de que ese sábado sería recordado como uno de esos eventos épicos en dónde todo salé al revés de lo que esperas, pero no se lo diría a la joven rubia, era mejor dejar que ella sola se diera cuenta, sería más divertido. Pero haría todo lo posible para juntar a esos dos testarudos, después de todo el director Norte tenía razón, en el fondo él era un romántico.

* * *

Los paquetes están completos, se mandarán a china mañana*, es lo que está diciendo Thang, o lo que se supone debió decir, en realidad.

Sobre el título, no es nada especial, le puse ¾ porque se escucha divertido, bien pudo llamarse solo "La Conspiración", Este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir, nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
